Saving You, saved me
by popscb
Summary: Life is precious...
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are again ... I'm back with my new story I hope you all enjoy this. It's a little different to things that have been done before so I hope you enjoy this. Thanks to EastEndersfan444 and 74crazychick who have helped when I've hit several walls with this story ! **

**So here we go...**

"Come on baby girl… Just breathe. You can do it… come on, be strong, be strong for Daddy" Max Branning sat by his daughter's side, watching as the doctors worked relentlessly to keep her breathing, his wife at his side waiting in earnest for the piercing screaming alarms of the machinery to stop, to give them a sign their girl would be ok. No life should be taken this soon.

Max was reluctantly pulled away from his daughter as the doctors attached more wires and sensors. Tanya stepped into his open arms sobbing brokenly against his chest. There was nothing he could say anymore that had even the slightest of a chance of giving his wife some hope. They were truly praying for a miracle.

"Mr and Mrs Branning?" the Doctor stepped closer to the couple, the look on his face giving them no indication to how the conversation was going to play out.

"What's happening?" Tanya whispered, turning her tear stained face towards him.

"Mrs Branning I'd like to take this to my office, please" the doctor indicated to the room across the corridor.

Max and Tanya exchanged a glance, Tanya looking up at Max with sad eyes. "We can't leave her on her own. I'm not leaving her alone" she shook her head profusely and moved back to sit in the chair at the side of her daughter. She was seated for a few moments when a hand rested on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. She'd been aware of the conversation between the doctor and her husband, but had chosen to ignore it, her attention needed elsewhere.

"Babe…" his voice was broken. So broken.

"No Max…I won't do it" the tears were trickling down her face, but she made no attempt to clear them, their appearance all too familiar now for them to look out of place. "I can't…"

Max too was crying and he knew his wife had heard what the doctor had told him. Their daughter was ill, seriously ill and they'd reached the point in her treatment where they seemed to be fighting a losing battle. "She's very poorly Tan, they don't know what else they can do for her..." He couldn't finish the sentence, the words too painful to say.

Noticing the state of the two parents, the doctor came back over to them. He lifted the notes and looked over them before sighing and placing them back down. "I know this is a very difficult situation…but we have reached the stage now where we really need to consider what is best. Your daughter has been on life support for over two weeks now, and only with miniscule improvements in her outputs."

"But she's still breathing" Tanya sobbed

"Mrs Branning she isn't…" the doctor walked over to a small machine and pointed to it "This machine is doing it for her. It's effectively standing in for her lungs and her heart…"

"Have you ever been in this situation doctor?" Tanya looked up to the man who was treating her girl. He was smart looking man, someone she was glad to trust her daughter to.

"No I haven't"

"Then you've no idea how impossible the decision you're asking us to make is." Max held her hand tighter as they watched over their daughter. "you see Doctor Reynolds, her heart is still beating, she still has life… I'll do all I can to keep giving her that life."

"There really is nothing more we can do for her Mrs Branning I'm very sorry…"

Max turned to Doctor Reynolds and nodded "if that was your daughter, would you be able to turn off her life support?"

"I don't think I would Mr Branning… no." he whispered softly, empathising with them both. One of the machines started to blare again and a few nurses came to check them. "She's becoming a little distressed"

"Then do something…" Tanya shot "as many times as we are asked Dr Reynolds, we are not ending her life. We're not" he nodded and spoke to one of the nurses who injected a tube that was connected to their daughter with something.

Seconds later the machine had gone silent again and they were left with only the quieter lull of the other systems. "she's stable for now… but I'm unable to give you any time periods in which she will continue this way…the next time this happens we may not be able to…" he trailed off.

"We understand" Max nodded "Thank you" with a curt nod the doctor left them alone. Max stood and pulled another chair over so he was seated next to his wife. He took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "She needs a name babe…"

They stared at the tiny fragile baby in the incubator, wires feeding into her from every angle. Her tiny head cover with a small white hat, the only clothing she was able to have on. She was still, no movements you'd expect from a baby, just the gentle rise and fall from the artificial breathing of the ventilator.

"Lauren… We should call her Lauren."

**so what are we thinking so far ? Leave me a review :) i'll be back tomorrow! Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Tightly gripping his wife's hand, Max nodded with a gentle smile "Lauren. It's a good strong name. I think Hope should be her middle name" he suggested.

"Yeah" Tanya mumbled against his shoulder, having rested her head there for a few seconds. "Lauren Hope Branning" she continued to stare for a few seconds, hoping deep down she'd see a little movement from her daughter. "she's so tiny Max. When we were told she was small I didn't think they meant this small. Even now…" Tanya took a breath to gain a little composure.

"She was born premature babe… you have to remember that, not to mention the issues before her birth… but she's doing better than the doctor's thought she would".

From quite early on in pregnancy, Tanya discovered there were some complications. At her five month anomaly scan, the technician had seen something on the ultrasound that had concerned her about how baby was forming. She'd instantly gone to fetch a more senior doctor, who completed several more checks. Max and Tanya were told their baby was very small for the progression of the pregnancy, where at 5 months most babies should measure at just over 16cm in length, baby Branning was only measuring at about 14cm. Max and Tanya hadn't seen the immediate issue, knowing that some babies were just a little on the petite side and would catch up in growth. Unfortunately though, that wasn't the worst of the news. After more in depth scanning, it was confirmed that baby Branning's organs; particularly her kidneys, weren't forming properly either. She seemed very underdeveloped in many aspects.

They were referred to a consultant who would be seeing them throughout the rest of the pregnancy, for however long it would last. Max and Tanya were also told because of the slow progress of baby's development, it would be highly unlikely that Tanya's pregnancy would last until full term… if Tanya0 carried to 7 months it would be seen as a good outcome.

As she progressed closer to 6 months; her baby was still behind its development, Tanya was given an amniocentesis in hope they'd be able to identify a cause to the problems. It was partially a relief when the tests came back clear, but also a little more heart-breaking when it was just another way of confirming they didn't know what was wrong.

They had returned home that evening in a very sombre mood. Tanya had sobbed into her husband's arms, blaming herself that the baby they were having might not survive. The two of them hadn't yet told the family about the extent of the problems… it wasn't a conversation they were particularly eager to have. They moped around the house, pausing occasionally outside the room which had been half decorated a few weeks back. Neither dare go into the room, the thought of it never being used was simply too painful.

*L*L*L*

It was a week after their last hospital appointment when the worst happened. In the middle of the night Tanya's waters broke. She was barely 6months pregnant. They made a rapid dash to the hospital where Tanya was quickly prepped for surgery. She was given a dosage of steroids to boost baby's chance of survival and was then taken for an emergency C-section. Max barely made it into the theatre before his daughter was delivered. At 2am on 30th of March 1994 , baby girl Branning was delivered, weighing in at a tiny 2lb 3oz.

Max and Tanya had managed a quick glance before she'd been taken to the neonatal unit. The silence told them things weren't good. It was their worst nightmare… but in reality. They were left in the dark for the next few hours, their consultant only telling them things on a need to know basis.

The next few days had been touch and go, tests and scans confirming that Lauren was very underdeveloped and had very little chance of survival. Max and Tanya were exhausted but refused to leave their daughters side, they wanted to spend every second God gave them with her.

Max's father and stepmother had been to the hospital when Lauren was a week old. She was still unnamed at that point and was just referred to as baby girl, a name that was quickly been adopted by the rest of the family. Dot had prayed for her family, thanking God for the miracle that was Lauren and praying that she'd be around for a while longer yet. Jim had taken it hard, seeing his son upset wasn't something he witnessed very often, but at that time, he'd never seen a man so broken.

The two Branning's were continuing to watch their little miracle. She was two weeks old and had already defied expectations.

"Max!" Tanya gasped suddenly, the chair scraping along the floor as it vacated at such speed. "She's moving" She reached over the incubator and hit the red panic button. Doctors and nurses flooded into the room, Max having to move his wife out of the way to allow nurses access to Lauren. "What's happening?" she cried out "someone tell me what's happening to my baby girl?"

It was Dr Reynolds who spoke to her "your daughter is showing signs of improvement." He watched as their faces lit up, grasping onto the tiniest of hope. "They are very, very tiny signs and it could be down to the medication we've given her. I'm sorry I can't give you anything more, but the good news is that at the moment, your baby girl is stable…"

"Her names Lauren" Tanya said softly, interrupting him. She was sat, once again in the chair at the side of the incubator, her gaze not Leaving Lauren.

"That's a very beautiful name. As I said, for now Lauren is stable, but we don't know what the next 24 hours will hold. We need to stay positive".

"What can we do?" Max asked, needing to make himself feel like he was playing a part somehow, not just watching helplessly from the side lines.

"There's nothing more you can do." Dr Reynolds sighed gently placing his hand on Max's shoulder. "you just keep doing what you're doing… she knows you're here."

**Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter... keep them coming ! Poor Max and Tanya... they're really suffering aren't they? We know a little history now too, Back tomorrow xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A little later Tanya had fallen to sleep, her head in Max's lap. His fingers ran gently through her hair. He looked over to the incubator again, not much had changed, but he wasn't expecting it to have. He softly adjusted his wife's position so he could reach closer to the incubator. He pressed his hand against the glass, allowing him to get as close as he could. Because of how small Lauren was, they were unable to touch her, her skin too fragile and the risk of infection too high.

"Hello baby girl… You got to listen to your Daddy ok madam? You need to get better for us alright, so we can take you home and spoil you." He wiped a tear away as it fell "There's lots of people waiting to meet you Lauren, your Granddad Jim and Grandma Dot can't wait to see you properly and then there's Auntie Carol and Uncle Jack… he says you're already his favourite niece" he looked at all the machines surrounding her, there were 5 different machines which accounted for the innumerable wires. "It's not looking very comfortable in there for you baby girl, all these nasty wires around you. You've just got to get a little bit better for me and your mummy, Lauren, then we can get rid of them, and then me and your Mummy will get to hold you… so come on baby girl. Be brave and be strong."

*L*L*L*

The next week progressed pretty much the same as the previous two, the same routine, the same lack of improvement. The process seemed never-ending, it was constant stream of scans and tests. Lauren was still a very fragile baby. It wasn't until Lauren was a month old that Dr Reynolds had some positive news for Max and Tanya.

"Well after looking at Lauren's test results today, we can see she's definitely putting weight on, she's up to nearly 3 and half pounds now, which considering everything else that's going on with her, is exceptional. Her scans also show that her lungs have now developed to those of a new born, and we think she is strong enough to be taken off the ventilator."

"Today?" Max gasped, unsure he was happy with idea of the life support being completely removed.

Dr Reynolds nodded. "Yes. Within the next hour in fact. We've been gradually reducing the oxygen output over the last week and it really is only doing the smallest amount of work now, Lauren's ready to come off the machine."

Tanya sat back into the chair, a little shocked at how quickly this was changing. "will she be breathing completely on her own then?"

"She will be yes" he replied "if you aren't comfortable with this, then we can wait. But this is a good sign Mrs Branning"

Max sat on the arm of the chair Tanya was in and kissed her forehead softly before facing the doctor "what are the risks?"

"There's a chance she will struggle a little and her lungs wont cope and if that happens, we'll put her straight back on the ventilator."

"Ok" Max nodded. Tanya's eyes met his and she nodded too, this could be the first step of a long road to get their baby home.

"I'll round up my team and we'll be back shortly" he smiled at them both.

It was another half hour before he returned. Max and Tanya took their positions on the side lines as the team prepped. One doctor stood to the side holding a small mask, which they knew would be used if Lauren couldn't cope on her own.

"Everybody ready?" there were several nods as Dr Reynolds removed the small tube from down Lauren's throat and connected a small sensor to her chest. Everywhere fell silent as the heart rate monitor was switched on.

"Come on baby girl…" Max whispered.

There was a sudden release of breath as a small green trace appeared on the monitor. "We have an output." Dr Reynolds placed his stethoscope on Laurens chest and listened. He beckoned Max and Tanya over, smiling at them "Your daughter is breathing by herself… her heart is beating and her lungs are working."

"Oh Max!" Tanya openly cried again, just throwing a thank you over her shoulder to the doctor as her left "You did it, Lauren… you did it, baby girl".

"She's a fighter, Tan."

**So we've a little breakthrough, Laurens breathing by herself! How lovely is Max in this chapter ? We can certainly tell he's going to be a pushover for his little girl ... Keep reviewing people please, please. I'll be back tomorrow xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nurses were checking on Lauren more frequently over the next 24 hours, but no issues seemed to arise. It was early next morning when the two of the Branning's got the biggest shock. They were awoken by a sound they'd only ever dreamed of hearing, most parents would call them crazy but never had they been so happy just by hearing a single noise.

Max was first to wake, and he was quick to react to the noise. Lauren was crying, it wasn't a huge babies cry, but it was a cry nonetheless. He alerted the nurses and then focused his attention on Lauren.

"Was someone missing the attention from Mummy and Daddy hey?" another small whimper emitted from the incubator, and this time it was accompanied by a little movement of her hands. "Yes I know… you are a clever little girl"

"Mr Branning?" Max turned to the voice. It was one of the nurses. "Is everything ok?"

"Lauren's awake… and crying" he smiled.

"I'll check her over, but I'm sure she knows it's time for food." Whilst the nurse checked over his daughter, Max woke his wife.

She shot her eyes open with a start, and then suddenly became aware of the noise. "Is that? … Is that Lauren?"

"Yes" he chuckled softly "our girls found her lungs work perfectly fine." Tanya hazily moved from the chair, she stretched, still a little stiff from the position she'd been sat in.

"Hi.." she greeted the nurse "is she ok?"

"She more than ok. Her obs are much better than yesterday, she's got some colour in her cheeks too. Would you like to feed her ?" she asked, preparing a syringe of feed for Lauren.

"Can we?" the shock laced her voice

"I don't see why not… I think she'll like the attention." Tanya was shown what to do, feeding Lauren was a delicate process only the nurses had been able to do previously.

Tanya slowly syringed the small amount of food into the tube connecting straight to Lauren's stomach. She smiled softly as Lauren moved a little, her cries softening. "When do you think we'll be able to hold her?" she asked, having finished Lauren's feed.

"At the moment, she's still not strong enough to be removed from the incubator, but I will talk to the doctor and I think it'll be ok for you to touch her through the incubator."

"We'd really like that, thank you" Max smiled and bent down to the incubator level. "Here that, Lauren? Mummy and Daddy might be able to touch you soon. We'll get to hold that tiny hand of yours"

*L*L*L*

Later that afternoon, Tanya and Max were finally allowed to make contact with their daughter. The small window into the incubator was opened, and the two parents were told they could touch their daughter. After washing their hands several times they both sat alone with Lauren.

"Go on babe…" Max encouraged his wife, who he could see was scared. Their daughter was still very fragile despite the progress she'd made.

Tanya tentatively put her hand into the incubator, reaching for Lauren. She was soft with her movements not wanting to disturb her too much. "Hello baby…" she softly ran her finger across the palm of Laurens hand, a small tear escaping when Laurens hand curled around her finger, gripping it tightly.

*L*L*L*

As the weeks progressed, Lauren continued to defy odds. She was finally allowed out of the incubator and spent most of her time nestled in her Mummy's arms. The wires were gradually being removed from her, the only help she needed was with her kidneys (they were still a little slow). By her third month in hospital she was weighing in at a very healthy 6lb 5oz and was now being breast fed and not via tube. Everyone was a little more relaxed around her now, able to treat her a little more like a new born baby. There were still moments where she caused a little drama and had both her parents on the verge of heart attacks, but all in all she was making a very good, albeit, slow recovery.

*L*L*L*

Max and Tanya were now taking it in turns as to who stayed at the hospital of an evening with Lauren, both had been given lectures from the rest of the family, telling them they weren't going to much use if they were too tired to function. Max walked through the doors of the special care unit that morning, Lauren having been transferred from neonatal to special care.

He saw Tanya sitting in the rocking chair, Lauren perched on her chest. "Morning babe" he kissed his wife and then smiled down to Lauren, she was beginning to change more and more every day. She had such beautiful brown eyes now, they were big and bold. She had a good head of hair now too, more than he had. "How's my beautiful baby girl this morning" he grazed Lauren's cheek with his thumb, earning a small smile from her. She gurgled and the dummy she was sucking fell from her mouth.

"She's very good, slept through the entire night, woke at 6 had a feed for about 20 minutes. We've even had another bath haven't we?" Lauren blinked and grinned up at her Mummy. She was passed across to Max who gave her kiss on the forehead. "Dr Reynolds thinks she might be able to come home soon."

"Yeah?" he looked at as wife with wide eyes, excitement and a little fear found in them. "When?"

"Next week" Tanya smiled "our baby can come home"

As agreed, the week after, Lauren was finally given the all clear and was released from hospital, she was still on a small dosage of medication for her kidneys and that was something that would be a permanent fixture for the rest of her life.

They returned home to a very empty number 5, it was a strange feeling altogether, they never imagined that the day would ever arrived, but it had and now they could start living the rest of their lives with Lauren.

**Yay! Laurens better and she's been allowed home... let me know your thoughts ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next few years Max and Tanya continued to watch their daughter grow. They watched as she changed from the tiny baby to a healthy happy toddler. Every month Lauren still had to see a consultant at the hospital where she had the same tests.

"Lauren, come on baby girl we're going to be late darling" Tanya stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening for the plod of little feet. A few seconds later Lauren appeared at the top of the stairs and sat down on her bottom, she smiled widely as she slid down step after step, not quite having mastered climbing down the stairs. Tanya scooped her into her arms and perched her on her hip "Are you all ready sweetheart ?"

Lauren bobbed her head "all done Mamma!" she said enthusiastically. Tanya put her on the floor again and held Lauren's coat out for her. "why's I not going to playgoop t'day ?"

Tanya knelt down and zipped Lauren's coat, she looked up and softly spoke "You have to see the nice man at the hospital today remember? Mummy and Daddy are taking you."

Lauren thought for a second before bouncing on the spot "I's got to see if my Kindies are being good !" she smiled proudly a big grin stretching across her face.

"That's right baby girl." Lauren scrunches her face up as Tanya tapped her nose. "Come on then, Daddy's waiting in the car" .

They stepped outside and Lauren gripped tightly to her Mummy's hand as they walked slowly down the steps. As soon as they were on the path Lauren pulled her hand from Tanya's and ran as quickly as her legs would carry her, down the street and to her Uncle Jack who was talking with Max.

"Uncle Dack !"

He scooped her up in his arms and spun round "Hello little miss. How's my favourite niece today?"

Lauren leant against him and hugged him tight. "I good!" she smiled. She caught her Daddy's eyes and then saw what was in his hand "What you got Daddy?"

"A present" Max grinned he held the Label up "it's says, To My favourite little niece, from Uncle Jack and Auntie Ronnie. Any idea who that could be for?"

Lauren nodded and pointed to herself with her thumb "Me! It's for me Daddy"

"Oh! Well you better have it then hadn't you" he held the bag out to her and she took it into her hands, giving it a little shake. "what do you say to uncle Jack?"

"Fanks, I love you!" she kissed him quickly and jumped down from his arms hearing Tanya calling them. She tugged on Max's hand "come on Daddy… we gots to go… Bye Uncle Dack!" she ran off back to Tanya, present in hand.

Jack and Max stared after her and smiled "When did she get so big, hey? Only seems like yesterday you and Tan were bringing her home"

"I know time flies, she'll be three next month, I best go, she'll tell me off if we're late"

Jack chuckled "let me know how she gets on" he said, he always had a soft spot for Lauren, right from the very second she was born… he had a feeling that wouldn't be changing either.

The Branning's arrived at the hospital and made their way through to see Lauren's consultant. Max and Tanya were so proud at how well their daughter dealt with all the hospital appointments, she never made a fuss, she just let the doctors do what they needed and always had a smile at the end.

They were called into the consultation room, Lauren bouncing in before her parents. "Hello Lauren, It's nice to see you again… Mr and Mrs Branning" he shook their hands and indicated for them to sit down. "Well we'll get started then shall we? Do you remember what I said we'd do today Lauren?"

She nodded from her father's lap smiling "we going to look at my insides!"

The doctor chuckled and nodded "Yes we certainly are… we're going to take some blood tests and then we're going to use a special machine called an ultrasound to see your insides, how does that sound?"

Lauren thought for a second and then nodded "Ok. Mamma and Daddy stay, Dr Howard?" she asked, a little nervousness in her voice.

"Of course they can, Lauren, I think Mummy and Daddy might be a little nervous too" the doctor smiled as he put a little numbing cream onto Laurens arm. "Can you keep your arm really still Lauren?"

"Yep" she stuck to her word like the brave little girl she was, wincing only slightly as Dr Howard removed the needle. She looked back at him and saw the three vials of blood he'd taken. "That's lots of blood Dr Howard." She said softly "what you do with it?"

"Lauren…" Tanya shushed her, receiving a frown and pout in the process. "Sorry… some ones in a very inquisitive mood today"

"I's not Mamma ! I not inq…inqisvitve!" she proclaimed, causing them all to laugh.

"It's ok." The doctor assured them. He turned to Lauren and held up a little box that he'd put the blood samples in. "what I'm going to do, is send this little box to my friends in the special labs and they can look at your blood and we can see if your insides are behaving. Is that ok with you?"

Lauren shrugged "I guess".

Dr Howard turned back to Max and Tanya, "if you take her round to the scanning room, we'll get that done and then we can discuss what we see".

"Ok, thank you" Max stood up with Lauren in his arms and follow Tanya out of the door and down the corridor.

**How cute is little Lauren? She's definitely found her personality... but all isn't well poor little Laurens still having some issues... **

**Thanks for all the lovely comments about this story... it's not even started and the response has been fan so thanks ! **

**back tomorrow xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The scan that day had revealed that Laurens kidneys weren't behaving very well. Their function hadn't decreased but neither had it improved, which wasn't exactly what they were hoping for. Lauren's medication was increased and she'd also been given quite a tailored diet to stick to.

"Is I poorly Mamma?" Lauren asked from the back of the car. She looked up from the colouring book which had been the present from Uncle Jack, and stared at her parents.

Tanya looked to the back seat after a brief gaze to her husband "why'd you ask that darling?"

"Dr Howard said I needs more medicine. Poorly people needs medicine to gets better don't they? Like Grandma Dot had narna medicine when she was coughing "

Tanya smiled, her daughter's logic, she was so advanced "you're not really poorly baby, you just need some medicine to help your kidneys, that's all." Tanya's smile turned watery, Max patted her hand softly, it was hard for them to explain things to Lauren, she was at an age where she knew what was going on but not to such an extent she knew how serious.

"No Cry Mamma… I be ok." Lauren said confidently, she went back to her colouring and began to hum "Twinkle, Twinkle".

Lauren wasn't overly impressed that evening when she was told she couldn't have what she wanted for dinner. She reeled off a list of food she wanted, all of which were in the "limited" section of her diet plan. She was unable to have baked beans, mashed potatoes even bananas, which for Lauren was like the end of the world.

She eventually did relent on the banana front, when she'd discovered she liked pineapple more, and even better was she could eat as much of it as she wanted. Which, for the next few months is practically what she did.

*L*L*L*

They celebrated Lauren's third birthday, by having a little party at the community centre, her friends from the playgroup and her family were all there to celebrate. That day was perfect. Nothing went wrong, Lauren wore herself out playing games and didn't even bat an eyelid as other children ate the foods she wasn't allowed to.

From her third birthday life for Lauren became quite normal. She started nursery in the September, where she made lots of new friends. Her hospital appointments had been reduced to once every three months, the medication and diet had worked and were giving her better kidney function.

She became a healthy happy child, who excelled academically, especially in her art lessons. As she grew, she gained a better understanding of her condition and by the age of 13 she was as clued up as all the doctors.

At age 7 there had been a slight relapse in her condition and she spent three months in and out of hospital on a dialysis machine. Luckily though, her kidney function improved once again and she returned to her "normal" life .

When Lauren moved to Walford comp with a few of her friends, she took it all in her stride. She continued to do well in all her subjects and even took her art GCSE early. By the age of 15, Lauren was beginning to show small signs of deterioration. She'd tire more easily and it would take her longer to do the simplest of tasks. But with the bad, there came the good, and Lauren's good came in the form of Peter Beale. The two had been friends for a while and Peter had asked her out one day after PE. Lauren had agreed and so he took her on her first proper date.

The two continued to go out and had shared a kiss or two on a few occasions. It was the night before they were returning to school for the final year, and she and Peter had managed to sneak out of the Beale's BBQ and back over to number five. Lauren was sure this was the night for her relationship with Peter to change. Lauren telling him she didn't know how long her life would be and so she wanted to make the most of it whilst she could, Peter was in agreement and that night she and Peter took it to the next level. They both shared that night, and it was a night Lauren would always be grateful for. Peter was caring, always gently and they were safe, completely safe. She always wanted to know what sex was like, and now she did.

Things turned a little sour soon after that , when Max had caught them together in Lauren's bed, it was humiliating for all involved and ultimately resulted in the young couple's breakup. They could never get any time alone together and just grew apart, they did remain friends though and in some ways Lauren preferred it that way.

Lauren completed her GSCE's that year too and was now awaiting her results, to see if she could get into college the following year. She could get used to the normal life.

**so Little Lauren knew she wasn't well, but dealt with it and we've seen through her teenage years now. What's next for Lauren? Kelp reviewing people ...if I get enough reviews i'll post again tonight! Go go go !**

**Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That normal life didn't last too long, and at the age of 16, Lauren was rushed to hospital.

Max and Tanya were sitting down stairs watching a film when they were called.

"Mum…" Laurens voice trailed down to them, she sounded distressed.

"You ok darling?" Tanya moved to the bottom of the steps, fear flooding her when she saw Lauren. She was sat on the top step, obviously having tried to get down the stairs to them. Lauren was deathly pale, slumped against the wall of the landing. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she clutched to her side.

"Max!" Tanya yelled for him as she went up to Lauren. "It's ok baby… tell me where it hurts."

"I've been sick…I feel like someone is stabbing me in the side" she took a shaky breath and cried a little in pain "I tried to get down to you, but I went really dizzy…"

Tanya cradled Lauren to her as Max made it up to the top. "Pack her some things Max… we need to get to the hospital".

Max disappeared and quickly returned with a packed back and the box full of Lauren's medication "go call Dr Howard, tell him we're on our way in" Tanya reluctantly pulled away and left Lauren with her father. He eased her onto his lap and held her tight against his chest.

"Daddy I'm scared…I'm so scared" she cried.

"You'll be fine Lauren. I promise you. You're a fighter baby girl, were from the second you were born, we can't have that changing now can we hey?"

*L*L*L*

They rushed to the hospital and were greeted by an awaiting Dr Howard. Max parked up the car and moved to the back, gently lifting his daughter into his arms, she was quickly losing consciousness due to the pain.

"Where do we need to be ?" Max asked, his gaze telling the doctor he wasn't going to be putting his daughter in the wheelchair. "I'll carry her"

"This way." The doctor didn't bother arguing and showed the small family unit through to the emergency department.

Max placed his daughter down on the bed, her hand still gripping tightly to his. "Daddy it hurts so much…"

His hand brushed over her forehead moving her hair from her face "it's ok baby girl, the doctors will make you better… Your Mum and me are right here." She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Ok Lauren, we're going to get some pain relief into you, and then we'll take you down for a scan. I think you're kidneys may have an infection they can't deal with. We'll get you hooked up to some dialysis as soon as we can do and you should be feeling a little better"

Max and Tanya sat with her as the IV drip was inserted, she went slightly drowsy after been given a dosage of morphine so she was able to tolerate the scans. By the time they had taken her for the scan she was sleeping, the medication a strong enough dosage to allow her to sleep. Her parents reluctantly left her as she was taken for the scans and tests, with encouragement from the medical staff to get a coffee.

*L*L*L*

"What if she's not ok Max, what if this is for her, if there's nothing more they can do?" Tanya fell into one of the waiting room chairs, her head falling forward as she cried into her hands.

Max sat next to her his hand resting on her back. He too, had been having the same thoughts as his wife. What if after 16years Lauren's time had come? They sat in silence for a the best part of an hour, the tests we're taking longer than they usually would. It was the ringing of Max's phone that broke the tense atmosphere.

"It's Jack" he whispered to his wife, he answers the phone, taking a deep breath "Hi Jack"

"Max is everything alright? I've just been in the Vic and Alfie said he saw you putting Lauren into the car a couple of hours ago"

Max pressed his palms against his forehead "We're at the hospital Jack… Laurens not good. They think she'd got a kidney infection…"

"I'm on my way, should I bring Dad?" Jack offered, Max could already hear the collection of keys and the rustle of his jacket.

"No I don't want to worry him…"

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

*L*L*L*

The Doctor was just leaving the room as Jack arrived and he could tell by the way his Brother and sister in law were sat, that he hadn't just given them good news. He walked in and shut the door silently behind him. "What's happened?" he asked cautiously. Tanya burst into tears again and as he looked more intently at his brother he could see the tears on his face too. He was assuming the worst.

"She's dying, Jack. She's on a very cruel path to dying." Jack sat down, his legs turning to jelly underneath him.

"What have the doctors said?"

"Her kidneys are functioning at less than 12%, she's got an infection that's just affecting them more. Laurens got to have a transplant for her to get better…"

"I'll be tested" Jack said straight away and Max shook his head.

"Both Tan and I have been tested when she was little, neither of us are a match. They've retested us but they're just clutching at straws." He confessed brokenly "Laurens got a rare blood type, she's B negative. Only 2% of people in the UK have that blood type… it's highly unlikely they'll be a match."

"wow" Jack ran his hands over his face. "Are they sure about you and Tan ?" Tanya sobbed a little more into her husband's arms.

"Yeah… Tan's B positive and I'm O positive, the combination makes B negative. Her body would fight our blood because of the different antigens"

There was a gentle tap at the door and Dr Howard walked in "Laurens asking for you" he said softly.

Jack got to his feet "I'll go and see her, you two compose yourselves." Jack followed the Doctor and saw his niece in a side room.

He paused around the corridor for a few seconds, watching as a young male, probably a little older then Lauren, paced outside her room. He repeated the action and then walked off. Jack frowned, he'd see if Lauren knew anything about that. He pushed her door open slightly.

"Knock, knock" His heart soared when Lauren looked up and smiled at him.

She held her hand out to him "Uncle Jack"

He walked over and held it tight and kissed her forehead, Laurens eyes closing at the gesture "Hello sweetheart… how you feeling?"

"Ok… better than Mum and Dad are I guess… I know uncle Jack. I know I need a transplant" she smiled crookedly.

"I'm so sorry babe" he told her, as he perched on the side of the bed.

"it's ok, its not your fault that my body sucks." She said softly, a gentle humour to her voice. "I'm just so unique that there only two percent of people like me"

"Ye you got that right babe…" he looked over the dialysis machine that was connecting into a cannula in her arm. She was currently on haemodialysis, in an attempt to filter waste products and do the job her kidneys should be doing. Since she was little, there had always been a tube in her arm, in which doctors were able to get quick aces to give her dialysis in emergency situations like this. "Did your doctor speak to you?"

She nodded "but I already knew...i'd felt crap for days and I knew there wouldn't be anything they could do this time…I know it's hurting Mum and Dad, but I'm still hear. I don't give up that easily, however scared I am."

"You are so brave Lauren…" Jack drew in a long breath, trying to hold back his tears.

"it's ok to cry uncle Jack." Lauren whispered, her thumb brushing over his hand. "or we could make some inappropriate joke about something and pretend like all this isn't happening ?"

Jack raised his eyebrow "I like the sound of the second option better !" Lauren smiled, coughing slightly as she sat up. Jack handed her a cup of water and held the straw to her lips "Better?" she nodded. He placed the cup back down and remembered something from earlier. "Who's the boy who that was outside your door earlier?"

"What boy?" she frowned "there is no boy uncle Jack… you sure you're not the one that's ill?"

"oi, cheeky! He was pacing outside your room when I walked down here. He looked familiar. Dark hair, handsome looking?" Lauren bit her lip and shook her head. She knew who Jack was describing, well she knew of him. She didn't know his name, who he was, what he was doing. But she'd seen him a fare few times in the hospital over the last few years. Yes years. Lauren had noticed his presence from about the age of 13, she'd noticed he was always there. She didn't think much of it.

"No idea uncle Jack" Jack didn't look entirely convinced, but didn't push it.

Max and Tanya came in a little later. Lauren had cried when her Mum had, unable to keep her emotions in check. Tanya pulled away and let Max hug his daughter.

"We're going to do all we can for you baby girl… Everything"

"I know Daddy…" Lauren smiled "you and Mum should go home and get some rest, I'll be ok on my own"

Max looked at his wife, he knew she would object. "I don't think that's such a good idea babe…"

"please Dad, for me ?" Lauren stared at her parents, who seemed to have a silent conversation in their heads. Max finally nodded as Tanya rolled her eyes.

"We'll be back first thing in the morning, behave yourself Miss!" Tanya placed a kiss on Laurens head "I love you"

"Love you too Mum"

Max was next in line and repeated his wife's actions. "you coming Jack?"

He shook his head, smiling at his niece "I think I'll stay" Max and Tanya smiled gratefully, they wouldn't have left if Lauren was on her own, he knew that. Jack also knew, that deep down, Lauren didn't want to be left alone either. "We'll see you tomorrow"

Lauren woke at 4am , the room in darkness. She looked around and couldn't make out anything. Nothing was familiar… she could see the machines to her side. Panic rose in her chest. She couldn't breathe. Tears started to fall, her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed.

"Hey hey… come on Darling" the room was illuminated and she saw her uncle Jack. He moved onto the bed and pulled her into his arms and onto his lap. She curled against him, her body shaking. "It's alright Lauren, it's ok."

"I don't want to die uncle Jack…I don't want to die"

**:( not much left to say really than poor Lauren ! How heartbeaking was the Jack and Lauren scene ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Max and Tanya arrived back at the hospital early the next morning. Max stopped his wife rushing into the room as he saw Lauren asleep , her head in Jacks lap. He could see her eyes were red and blotchy, and Jack was watching her with concern, his hand slowly brushing up and down her back.

He pushed the door open gently and the two of them moved in. Jack looked up at them, his face showing how little sleep he and Lauren had got. "How is she?"

Jack shook his head "not good. She woke up at four this morning, crying her eyes out. She didn't know where she was to start with, she was so scared Max."

Lauren moved slightly on the bed, stretching away the remnants of her sleep. "Mum?"

Tanya moved to her side, helping her sit up slowly "I'm here Baby" Jack moved from the bed and they settled Lauren so she was sitting against the pillows. "How you feeling today?"

She liked her lips to rid the dryness "my side doesn't hurt, I guess the dialysis is working" she smiled softly. She closed her eyes and leant towards her Mum. Tanya looped her arm around her and gently rubbed her shoulder. "When will I be able to go home mum?" Max and Tanya exchanged a look, they knew this time, a much lengthier stay in hospital would be needed. The desperation in Laurens voice was so painful to hear. Never before had been fussed, but now, she wanted out.

"I'm sorry Lauren, it won't be for a few weeks yet baby… come on don't cry" despite her Mum's comfort, Laurens tears fell.

"Why?" her voice cracked as the word caught in her throat.

"Why what ? Babe" Max was now perched on the edge of the bed, Jack had gone to find the doctor, to tell them Lauren was awake.

Lauren looked between her parents, her eyes glazed, they seemed sad, no life to them. She let her focus stay on her father "Why do I need to stay here ? I know I'm not getting better anytime soon…I just wanna be at home."

"I know you do babe… but at the minuet, hospital is the best place for you. Everything you need is here." Max assured her, holing her hand softly.

"What I need is at home… I know I don't need to be here. I can just come back in the week for the dialysis. Please Dad I don't wanna be stuck in here forever!"

"It's not forever Lauren…" Tanya told her. She could see Lauren was getting worked up, but there really wasn't much that she could do.

"You don't know that!" Lauren shouted. She turned her head as the door opened and Dr Howard walked in.

"Sorry…I can leave and come back if you like?" he asked, feeling like he was intruding.

"no, no, it ok. Laurens just a little upset, that she'll have to stay in hospital for a while" Tanya raised her eyebrows at the doctor, him already seeing she wasn't impressed with her daughters attitude toward the situation.

"hmm, I see." He moved to the end of the bed and lifted Laurens notes, giving them a quick once over. "is there a particular reason you don't want to stay in hospital Lauren?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, was he serious? Was there anyone who wanted to stay in the hospital voluntarily? She doubted so. "I want to be at home. I know my kidneys aren't working. I want to make the most of life why I can and that definitely ain't going to happen from a hospital bed. I know I don't have to be here"

"Lauren!" Max scolded. Lauren frowned at him mouthing "What?" at him.

Dr Howard laughed "I remember you being just as headstrong when you we three. Your Mum and Dad warned you then" he smiled "I can see your point Lauren, I really can, but you have to understand the severity of the situation. Your kidneys aren't working… if you leave the hospital to go home, you'll need to come in to hospital three times a week for dialysis, and the rest of the week your feel pretty rubbish. Your parents are right. They want what's best for you, and that's hospital"

"But it's not what I want…I'm 16 I get to make my own decisions" she wiped her tears away and looked with pleading eyes at her parents.

Tanya closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and released it slowly. Turning to the doctor she spoke "will it be detrimental if she does come home?"

"Well it won't be as good for her, the risk of infection will be heightened, but to answer your question, no I don't believe it will be detrimental." He said softly

Tanya turned to Lauren and pointed at her "you stay in the hospital until the end of the week, and then you can come home, ok?"

"Yes!" she said quickly "Thank you"

"You are on your best behaviour Lauren, you do exactly what Dr Howard tells you, in here and at home !"

"I will I promise you" Lauren nodded, her parents had no idea how happy they had made her.

**So it's really not looking good for poor Lauren is it ? **

**I really want to thank everyone for all the reviews, especially the guest reviewers who I can't respond to. I love hearing all your theories and thoughts on this story and believe me you all have lots of them, its great to hear them ! **

**Back tomorrow xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the end of the week Lauren was taken home as promised. For Max and Tanya it was like they were taking their fragile baby girl home again and not their very stubborn 16 year old instead, they were scared once again, that they could lose their baby girl.

Lauren on the other hand, perked up as soon as she was home. She settled into her room; which as the weeks went by, she rarely left. Max and Tanya checked on her every few minutes, which infuriated Lauren to no end and on one occasion had resulted in an almighty shouting match between mother and daughter.

After that argument, Max and Tanya had started to give Lauren a little more freedom. She was still having visits, three times a week, to the hospital so she could have her dialysis. She had spoken with her consultant and they were considering changing the type of dialysis she was receiving so she could do it at home. Lauren liked that idea much more! Unfortunately after much consideration, it was decided for the time being, haemodialysis was the best for Lauren and changing dialysis type was too risky.

Another boyfriend came and went by Laurens 17th. He was a patient at the hospital on the dialysis ward. He and Lauren had become friends and then Lauren asked him out. They went on a few dates and lasted for about 2 months. Max more than happy when it ended (he did hide that fact from Lauren ) as he thought Luke was a "waste of space". It seems Lauren also picked up on the point in the end … and that developed into a messy break up. Lauren discovered that Luke was waiting for a transplant too, but for reasons Lauren couldn't understand. His condition had been self-inflicted, something he had failed to inform Lauren of. Luke had been a heavy drinker from aged 15 and at one stage was also reliant on a pretty lethal cocktail of drugs. At 19 he was awaiting a transplant like Lauren.

When Lauren found out she had questioned his actions, asking him why he'd put his body through that when he had the choice to stop. She didn't have a choice, her condition was a gift given at birth. Right away Lauren had ended their relationship and had told him to never speak to her again. She even went to the great lengths of changing her days at the hospital so she didn't have to be in the same room as him. At that point Lauren had vowed to stay single, Max announcing that was fine by him.

As the first year in dialysis gradually turned into the second, things began to become more difficult. All her friends were starting to apply to university, to complete their A-levels and Lauren was still in the same position she had been when she was 16. She had started her collage course at home, completing work as and when she could, but as Lauren's condition worsened, the work become too much and it was just another thing in her life that she had to give up.

Other aspects of her life was good though, really good in fact. Jack and Ronnie had finally got married, and even better in Laurens eyes, they'd had a baby. Max's face was a picture when Lauren had proclaimed she "wanted one" when she'd held James. She assure him it wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Tanya on the other hand was quite fond of the idea, not right at that point but maybe in a few years. She could imagine Lauren being an amazing Mum.

Whilst she was at home, Lauren had started to blog about her illness. She'd update it every day and had an amazing response from it. People were sending her messages wishing her luck and some even shared their own stories. It was something she really enjoyed doing and acted as a type of therapy for Lauren. She'd done charity work too, only on a small scale, but it had resulted in her raising over £3000 for the dialysis ward she was on.

Max and Tanya were extremely proud of her achievements, their daughter was becoming a very selfless person and in her short life so far had given others so much Joy and hope, they just hoped she'd have a little time longer yet.

**so Laurens home and seems to be taking everything in her stride, poor girl... she's given up so much. How much more can she take ? Next chapter up tomorrow :) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There was a gentle tap on her door, a small groan and a yell to "go away" was quickly given in response.

"Lauren... Are you awake ?" it was her Mum, she could hear her Dad trying to shush her and then Tanya's whispered response. "Lauren…"

"GO AWAY! I'm trying to sleep woman!" she pulled the pillow over her head, but could still hear the conversation outside her door. "eugh, What do you want?"

The door opened and Tanya and Max burst in, Tanya was holding a cupcake that had a lit candle in it. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Lauren, Happy birthday to you"

Lauren pushed herself up slightly, she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips. She blew the candle out and Tanya placed it on the bedside table. She was barely able to breathe as her Mum embraced her into a huge hug. "Look at you, my baby girls all grown up… 18. Oh! I feel so old"

"Mum" Lauren Laughed, she hugged her Dad too. She held her Dad a little longer than she did her Mum, she was always a Daddy's girl at heart.

"We never thought we'd see this day Lauren… we never thought we'd even leave the hospital with you, never mind be sat here on your 18 birthday" he said softly

"Don't go all soppy on me please, this is a happy day…I'm finally an adult" she grinned cheekily, wiggling her eyebrows about.

"Don't get any ideas Missy!" Tanya shot. She patted Laurens feet gently "come on then… up you get"

"What time is it?"

"Half 7" Max told her looking at his watch.

"HALF SEVEN! You know that's practically child abuse… waking me up that early on my birthday!" she flung the covers off and plodded to the bathroom, she was slow in her movements, as she was nearly all the time nowadays. She used the toilet and looked in the mirror.

"Happy 18th Me" she said to herself. She couldn't hold the look for long, partly because she didn't like the look of the reflection staring back and partly for the fact her body was pretty weak. The last year had taken its toll on her. The function of her kidneys was pretty much obsolete now, so she was on dialysis 4 days a week in the hospital and through the night at home.

"Mum? Do you think I can run a bath for me?"

Tanya popped her head around the door "yes, of course darling. Why don't you let your Dad help you back into your room and he'll bring you some breakfast ?" she nodded and reached for her father.

"Slow steps baby girl…" he encouraged, he could feel her grip tightening on his arm as he lowered her back into her bed. "There we go… now what would you like to eat?"

A small smile graced her pale lips "Do we have some pineapple?"

Max nodded "Some things never change ay? I'll go and get some. Happy birthday" he said with a smile, kissing her forehead. Max brought the pineapple up to her and watch as she ate the entire portion he'd given her. It pleased both parents that she'd actually eaten something and not just picked at it.

"Baths Ready Darling…

Begrudgingly, Lauren let her parents help her to the bathroom, she hated the fact the most of her independence had gone now. She stood in the bathroom holding onto the sink with one hand. Tanya stood in the doorway watching her closely as she bent down and removed her socks and stripped down to her underwear, she was already breathless by the time she'd finished. Lauren turned around to face her Mum and raised her eyebrow.

"Mum! Can I get undressed in privacy please? I'd like to keep the bit of dignity I still have" she shot

"sorry darling...i'll put the towels here" she placed the pile of clean towels on the toilet lid and left. She closed the door and paused outside for a second, listening intently to every movement her daughter was making. She finally released her breath as she heard the slosh of water as Lauren got into the bath. She turned and went down the stairs at that point, Lauren would call if she needed anything.

**Happy Birthday Lauren ! She's finally an adult. Keep reviewing ! Back tomorrow xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"you ok?" Max asked as she reached the kitchen. He didn't receive an answer. He watched his wife move erratically around the kitchen, she stood at the sink and washed the same glass three times. He stood and moved behind her, his hand resting gently upon hers and pulling it from the glass. Her shoulders began to shake, Max knew she'd been holding the tears the entire morning, but now they were falling. He turned her round gently and pulled her into his chest, his arms encasing her.

"She looks so broken, Max. She's so thin… you can see her ribs. There's nothing to her" she sobbed, holding Max a little tighter.

"I know babe, I know" he said softly, his chin resting on her head. "we've got to make today worth it for her, give her a day she can remember ye?" Tanya nodded against him "good, I'll start on the lounge, you start with the food"

She took a breath and composed herself "no more tears today, this is a happy day... it might be her last birthday at home " she smiled, although it was a little forced.

Lauren lay in the bath, it had been filled with her favourite bubbles and she felt so relaxed. She'd got the radio on in the bathroom, it providing a welcome noise to the dull sound of her parents conversation downstairs. If she listened hard enough she could still hear them. She sighed and plunged herself under the water. She held her breath, counting how long she could hold it for.

Shelovedthefeelingofbeingunderthewater.The bone-crushing pressure of the it hugged herbody, creatinga strange senseofwarmthandcomfort. Thewarmthsank into her lungs, herheadandher heart. Whileallthetimesheremained remarkably void of feeling. Shecarriedoncountingshewasat 15 secondsnow. Under the water, there were no sounds from the outside world, everythingwas just blocked out, shejustlayalone with herownthoughts. The thoughts became amplified to their fullest extent and start to infiltrate the surroundings creating an unwelcome noise. A noise that carried an unwelcome truth – thatshewasstill fighting to survive. Maybe if she stayed under the water long enough, her body would give up? It would be a peaceful way to die…

She shot up out of the water, her eyes screwing tightly shut as she tried to regain her breath. 25 seconds. That's how long she'd lasted under the water, and then she needed to breathe again. At least her body wanted to breathe again, it wasn't giving up just yet. She pushed the water droplets of her face and then ran her fingers through her hair. She quickly washed her hair and stayed still in the water until it became cold.

"Mum… I've had enough now…"

**so this has the scene I thought was in yesterdays chapter... the scene is on of my favourite scenes from the story its just very emotional I think... the whole chapter has some hard hitting words from Max and Tanya too and the Last line from Lauren can be taken so many different ways...**

**Please keep the reviews coming I had 6 for yesterdays chapter which is down by half of the last few :( I'll be back later with a chapter that I think shall surprise you lots ! Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He was 9 years old the first time they met, and she was 7, he remembered sitting in the play room at the hospital, and this little girl coming in with her hair plaited into two French braids. She was pretty, really pretty, well he thought so anyway. He remembered it just being the two of them in the room, he was happily playing with some cars until she came in, then his attention was captured elsewhere.

She sat at the table where the crayons were and stared to draw, he saw the concentration on her face when she couldn't find the colour she was looking for. He routed around in one of the baskets and walked over to her sitting down.

"Here you go" she looked up at him her brown eyes staring at his. She didn't say anything at first, but took the crayon from him. He smiled and watched her colour for a little longer. "What are you here for?" he asked noticing she wasn't visiting like he was, but had a patients wristband on.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and kept her focus on the paper as she carried on drawing. "I got bad kidneys" she shrugged "what 'bout you?"

"My Grandma's got bad kidneys too… she's really poorly" he said softly. The door to the play room opened and a woman walked in, smiling as she saw her little girl sitting with the him.

"Come on poppet, time to get back" Lauren got up from the chair and handed the piece of paper to him. "For your Grandma… hope she gets well soon" she smiled. He took the picture from her and looked at, it was very good, she'd drawn three flowers and put long stems on them, followed by a red bow shape to make them look like they were tied together. He was very impressed. She turned back to her mum and waved bye to him before she left.

He remembered that day so clearly in his head, it seemed she didn't though. The next few years he spent on the same hospital ward visiting his Grandma with his Mum. Every week he'd go back to the play room in hope he'd see her again, but he never did. He was quite upset by it and it had taken quite a bit of persuasion from his Mum to keep visiting his Grandma.

He was glad he did though, because one day, she turned up again. She looked much different this time though, and he knew she wasn't very well. He remembered it had just past his tenth birthday and he thought it was the best present ever, that he got to see her again.

**so we have a different view of this story now... but who is our Mystery little boy ? I know who you all think it's going to be... Back tomorrow xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

For the next three months he watched her from afar. She'd go in and out of the dialysis ward with her Mummy and Daddy and be given her treatment, he hoped she was getting better, it was working for his Grandma. He spent most of his days sitting in his Grandma's room, staring at her through the window, whilst pretending to be reading his comics. He'd watch and admire…

Then, one day she wasn't there. He spent the entire day clockwatching, seeing if she'd changed the time of her treatment… he certainly hoped it wasn't another reason that he'd only daren't think about once. He let himself believe she'd recovered , that she'd gone home all better, and she was going to live a happy life. If he never saw her again, he was happy with that self-created reason as to why.

Unfortunately life didn't work like that though… when he was 16 his Grandma lost her fight against the evil disease. She'd fought so hard for as long as he'd remembered, there wasn't a time when she gave up. It was that very same day the he made a discovery, a bittersweet one. He saw his girl again and yes, he'd resorted to calling her "his girl" because other than that she was ill, he knew nothing at all about her.

As happy as he was to see her, he knew that her being back at the hospital meant she was getting worse and that the idealist outcome he'd created was just that; idealist. He walked down the corridor towards her but he didn't have the courage to stop and speak to her. So he carried on walking and straight out of the exit. He stopped though, not being able to go without another glance at her.

His face blushed a luminous red as she caught him staring. That had been the first time in 6 years he'd properly looked at her. Lauren frowned as he continued to stared. He wondered if she recognised him from all those years ago. She turned back to her Mother, who he recognised, and that was it, once again he'd ignored the giant crush he had on this girl, and he walked away.

After that appearance when he was 16, she became a frequent feature in his life again. He was on the dialysis ward pretty often now, having finished college he was volunteering at the hospital, he had a lot to thank them for.

Lauren was a regular at the hospital, he'd worked out; via behaviour that could be considered stalker like, that she had a kidney failure, and wasn't exactly on the road to recovery.

There were encounters in which they exchanged a smile in the corridor, but he was sure she was just being polite, but other than that he remained in the dark. He didn't particularly mind it that way though, there was something very encapsulating about not knowing who she was. All he knew was she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever set eyes on, each time he saw her, even if for a tenth of a second he fell a little bit more.

**Thanks for all of the reviews yesterday! I have so many reviews to reply to so I've posted first then i'll reply to them all ! So do you think our Mystery boy is a little in Love with Lauren ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Towards the end of one year when he was 18, he began to notice the difference in her, she was no longer the average looking girl, she was stunning. Her hair had grown, and it now cascaded down her back, but she still wore it in a French braid more often than not, and that always made him smile. She'd gotten taller and had "developed" into a very beautiful young lady. But he noticed that Lauren had also become thinner, she looked tired more often and 9 times of ten she was as pale as white could be. That didn't detract from Laurens beauty though, he still fancied the pants off her.

Life is cruel in so many way and it came in no curler form of June 22nd 2010. He was 19. And she… she was dying. He had started working the year previously so his time at the hospital had been limited, which meant he hadn't seen Lauren properly for nearly 12 months. He thought about her everyday though and still managed to steal glimpse of her beauty when he could.

That night was the breaking of many people in the hospital, he'd finished work early and couldn't settle at home , so he decided to see if he could be any use at the hospital, he'd not done that before, but his mind was in overdrive . It was as if fate had took him there that night, because as he was walking down the corridor, A Man and women, whom he very much recognised burst through the emergency doors, carrying a crying Lauren in their arms.

His heart almost stopped beating when he saw her father carrying her in, she was pale and looked barely conscious. It took all his power to stay where he was, not to run over and help them. His heart was beating so fast, he was unable to hear anything other than the blood rushing through his ears.

Lauren was quickly taken through to a private room, her parent leaving a little later as she was taken for scans. He only just managed to move out of the way as Max and Tanya left in a daze.

He stood pacing the corridor for ages, nothing he could do was able to occupy his mind. He eventually sat in some tatty looking chairs opposite her room. An hour past when she was brought back into the room, she looked awful. The door closed after the doctor and it was plunged into silence again. He listened intently, seeing if he could ascertain any information. It was another 5 minutes before he heard a soft cry from in the room. He knew it was his girl.

The doctor left again and walked towards the relatives room, to get her parents he guessed. He stood up with the intention of going into the room, to offer her some comfort maybe. But something was stopping him, he stared at the door, second guessing himself. Should he go in ? after all she didn't know who he was, and really, he didn't know her either. It could be considered quite a selfish action, if he was to go into the room, it would be for his benefit and not hers. He paced outside the room, running his hands across his face and through his hair. His hand touched the door handle , but pulled away again and he returned to pacing.

There were footsteps down the corridor, knowing he was about to be caught he took a final glance at the door and walked away.

**Did that scene sound familiar? We're starting to get closer to where we left Laurens story... What do you think? Next chapter up later tonight... if your lucky ;) xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It took him another 6 months to work out what had been wrong with Lauren. He was visiting the hospital less and so hadn't had much of a chance to play detective. However as his hours at work decreased, he managed to work out the extant of Laurens issues. She was there nearly every time he was now, she would go in three times a week for her dialysis.

The decline in her health was painfully apparent, but she was still no less beautiful to him, more in fact and he wasn't the only one who picked up on that. He watched Lauren, within a period of a couple of months, become very pally with another patient. Luke. The less said about him the better as far as he was concerned. He was a waste of space and it pained him to see the way he'd worked his charms and had Lauren wrapped around his finger.

It wasn't all sunshine and roses though and the relationship broke off… he was relieved, so relieved that Lauren had found out what Luke was like. He was helping on the reception desk that day, he tried not to hear the conversation, but it was proving very difficult when the volume she was speaking at equated to that of a megaphone.

It started out like any normal session, she went into the ward with her Mum, was connected to the machine and then sat for the next three hours whilst her body was pumped with medication. She sat with Luke, holding his hand, he kissed her forehead at little intervals, no real conversation between them.

"Y'know I never realised until now, I don't know why you're in here" Lauren said softly. "Will you tell me?"

He saw Luke tense at her question and suddenly become very interested in the conversation.

"oh er… Kidney infection gone wrong" he said, but Lauren frowned. She pulled her hand from his and pushed herself up a little straighter in the chair.

"Don't lie to me Luke, please." She closed her eyes and sighed "life's too short for lies"

He watched Luke say something to her, but didn't quite catch what he's said. It turned out he didn't need to though as Lauren, clearly repeated it seconds Later.

"Drugs?" she scoffed "You mean, all these months, when I've been crying to you… when you offered me sympathy. You were just what? Making it up… You don't deserve this help Luke. You brought it on yourself."

Luke reached out for her hand as she stood up, the entire of the ward staring at her. "Please…"

"Don't touch me! People like you are not worth my time! My Dad was right, you are a waste of space." She closed her eyes and licked her lips. "I didn't chose to be like this. You think I like being in here at 17, hooked up to a machine that's filling me with god knows what. No ! I was born like this" she cried "I'm dying Luke… I'm Fucking dying. If I don't have a transplant I will die." She unhooked herself from the machine causing it to blare out and a trickle lf blood to run down her arm "Have a nice life Luke".

He saw her Mother in the doorway and she ran to her hugging her tight "Baby what's the matter ?" Tanya checked her over and a pulled a tissue from her pocket, applying to her arm. "Lauren talk to me baby?"

And that was how he'd officially learnt her name. Her parents and uncle all called her baby girl so it was nice to know her name. He watched her walk away with her Mum and then saw Luke get up a few minutes later. His instincts stepped in at that point, he stepped in front of Luke and placed his hand on his chest "I wouldn't follow her if I was you"

**so mystery guy has just stood up to Luke ! I'm sure Lauren would be swooning if she knew who he was ... ok challenged 10 reviews before 10 and i'll post again... it's the last section to Mystery Man's story and it'll be well worth It I promise you ! Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He let himself into his flat that night, throwing his keys down and kicking off his shoes. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of Coke. He flicked the TV on and found a football game. He watched, but wasn't really taking it all in, Laurens words were still playing in his head. _"if I don't have a transplant I will die"_

Flicking the TV off he opened his laptop instead, he did his usual of checking his emails, looking at the sports results… the weather. Then he went onto the hospital website, he often did that, just to see what was going on. He scanned the pages and came across a link at the bottom. He clicked out of curiosity, it led him to a blog.

"Breathing…" he read the title of the blog over and over, there was something so simplistic about its name, but captivating too. He scrolled down the page.

"Breathing comes naturally to everyone, it's our only way of survival… it means were still living. Every day that I wake up and I'm still breathing, it reminds me I'm still living. My Name is Lauren Hope Branning , I'm 17 years old and I was born _not breathing _at 32 weeks. I have kidney failure and have recently been told, that unless I have a transplant my time of breathing will be cut short. So I've decided to blog about my life whilst I can and hopefully be able to share my story with you"

He continued reading on, following posts that were dated up to nearly two years back. She'd done some amazing work, raised money for the hospital had been and met others with the same issues, she was pretty amazing. He got to the bottom of the page and saw another link which was for the UK donor foundation and a little note from Lauren.

" it doesn't matter who you are… you could keep someone alive… give blood, be a donor …help someone keep breathing"

That statement stuck in his head for the entire night and by the morning he'd come to a decision. He went to the hospital but took a deviation to his usual route. He found the door he was looking for : Dr Howard. He knocked on the door.

"come on in" he didn't need to be asked twice and burst through the door, beginning to talk even before a hello was exchanged.

"Lauren Branning, the 17 year old who's been coming here for years… she's dying isn't she?"

"You know I can't divulge that information…" Dr Howard said frankly.

"please …just tell me, she's on the transplant list right?" Seeing the desperation on his Face Dr Howard nodded. "I want to be tested…"

**Cue the duff duff's ! We're back to Laurens story next chapter ...back tomorrow xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lauren slowly made her way down the stairs almost two hours after she'd finished in the bath. Her parents had left her alone, knowing that she needed time to herself, that despite how much they wanted to, they needed to stop mollycoddling her.

She took the first cautious step into the hallway, already able to hear the noise and laughter from the lounge. She hadn't wanted a party, and would have been much happier if it was just a meal with her Mum and Dad. But her parents being very celebratory people, insisted on throwing a party. All her family and friends had been invited and by the sounds of things, they'd all turned up too. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down.

She took a deep breath and prepared to be bombarded, with hugs and happy birthdays. As soon as she opened the door to the lounge, she was greeted with a round of cheers and applause. Her face flushed red as she looked to the floor, tucking her hair behind her ear. She hated being the centre of attention and would much rather blend into the background.

"Happy Birthday darling" Tanya hugged her gently, she pulled away and helped her sit on the sofa, so she wasn't standing for too long "everyone's waiting to see you"

Lauren nodded "I can see…thanks for coming, all of you" Laurens eyes teary as she could see how much effort everyone had gone to.

"How about we do presents ?" Max piped up breaking the silence.

Tanya clapped her hands together "Yes! That sounds like a brilliant idea!" she dragged a pile of presents over placed the cards in Laurens lap. She opened them one by one, thanking everyone individually for their money and gifts. Her Granddad and Grandma Dot had brought her a locket, that had made her very teary.

She held it tight in her hands as Jim knelt on the floor in front of her. "It's beautiful Granddad, Grandma …thank you."

"we wanted to get you something to keep" Jim said softly. He leaned forward and Flickr the catch in the locket so it opened. "We thought it would be a perfect place for you to put pictures of Your children, when your older" Lauren nodded and sniffed, her Grandfather reaching up and brushing away the tears. "We love you Lauren" he placed a gentle kiss to her head and returned to stand by his wife.

Lauren opened the rest of her presents, her friends having put together and brought her a range of different things, from clothes to a voucher for a hair salon in the west end. Her Mum and Dad had given her money along with tickets for her, Whitney and Lucy to go and see Mama Mia on stage, they'd brought her little gifts too that she was more than grateful for.

Jack and Ronnie were next in line, Jack walked over and gave her a hug, James smiling and reaching over to Lauren. "Hi Baby boy" she smiled taking him into her arms and placing him on her lap. His hand reached up and patted her mouth, Lauren blowing a raspberry against it. James giggled and began to play with some of the ripped up paper.

"Happy Birthday baby girl…" Jack handed her a wrapped box and she could already tell it was from an expensive place. "We hope you like it, Ronnie chose it"

Lauren lifted the lid and gasped as she saw what was inside, "This is too much…" she stared at the beautiful dress folded inside the box. She remembered seeing the dress in the window a few months back after Ronnie had picked her up from the hospital. James crawled off her lap and Ronnie managed to grab him before he made the great escape.

"You deserve it Lauren… you've been through so much, you deserve a little luxury in your life" she didn't argue with him, just hugged him and held him as tight as she could.

The next hour, everyone chatted got a little drunk and danced about a little. Lauren sat back watching everyone smiled as Whitney and Tyler finally kissed. "What you smiling at ?" a voice said next to her. She looked to the side and saw her dad had sat on the arm of the sofa. She nodded towards her two friends. "about time " he whispered.

Lauren nodded, and learnt into her father's side, his arm coming to rest over her shoulders. "Thanks for today Dad…" she was interrupted by her Mum walking in with the house phone clasped against her shoulder.

She frowned at her daughter and handed her the phone "It's for you…"

Lauren took it confused and placed it against her ear "Hello ?"

"Lauren it's Dr Howard," she tensed slightly at his voice, he never rang and asked for her personally, he never called at all, now she thought about it.

She swallowed a thick lump in her throat "Oh, hello Dr Howard, can I help you with something …I wasn't expecting a call from you"

"yes, I'm sorry for this being rather out of the blue, but this was rather urgent…" he was quiet for some time before he spoke again. Laurens nerves had built to an all-time high, her heart pounding in her chest. She reached for her father's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Lauren, we've found a match, we've found a donor that is compatible with you…"

**Happy Birthday Lauren! I think that's probably the best present she could have been given really! Back tomorrow xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She blinked and blinked again, making sure she wasn't having some sort of cruel dream. "Lauren are you there… Hello?" his voice made her jump, and she dropped the phone to the floor, her breathing deep. She could feel everyone watching her closely, her Dad's voice barely registering.

"Lauren? Baby girl ? Everything ok?" Lauren continued to blink intermittently, gazing ahead aimlessly.

Tanya picked up the phone "Dr Howard? ….she's ok she seems to be in a little state of shock" she said glancing at her daughter. "Oh My …wow, ok yes thank you, we will do… bye, bye and Dr Howard? Thanks again" Tanya ended the call and stared between Lauren and her husband.

"Tan?" Max questioned, his wife having gone into a similar state as his daughter.

"Ye… that was the hospital. They found a Donor for Lauren… they're a near on perfect match" tears flooded her eyes. "They found someone Max…"

Jack moved over to them and hugged them "When ?"

"he didn't say… we need to pack a bag and go to the hospital …she could be in surgery as early as tomorrow." Lauren suddenly became very aware of what was going on around her, she looked up to see her Mum's face smiling softly "is this what you still want Lauren?"

Lauren nodded "this is the best birthday present I ever could have been given"

"why don't you go upstairs and pack ? Maybe your auntie Ronnie can help?" Tanya asked looking to her sister in law, who nodded passing James to Dot. The two left the room, albeit slowly, and climbed the stairs to pack the essentials.

"We should all go" Carol suggested "let you get organised"

Tanya and Max shook their heads "Don't be silly, you all stay and enjoy the food… please, we know Lauren would want you to" Max stated, Lauren popped her head around the door and smiled. "ready?" she nodded and pulled her coat of the Bannister. Max handed a set of keys to Jack "lock up after?"

"Of course… Good luck Lauren! We'll all be thinking of you"

**Sorry it's late I got distracted i'll reply to reviews in 5 ! it's only a small chapter but i'll post again tonight :) let me know your thoughts ! Back later... hopefully xxx **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Max, Tanya and Lauren made their way to the hospital, it was quite journey none of them really talking. Lauren was just wondering who this donor was.

Max parked the car and the three of them walked into the reception. Dr Howard and two others were waiting for them as they arrived. "Lauren, Mr and Mrs Branning it's good to see you" he smiled.

"You too Dr." Max shook his hand.

"Shall we?" the doctor lead them down a corridor and to his office.

Max and Tanya were several paces in front. Tanya turned to look at Lauren, who was standing, frowning into one of the rooms, as the door closed. "you ok baby girl?"

Lauren stumbled over her words before moving back over to her parents "ye, I just thought I recognised someone that's all."

"Ah… yes I think you and he were once "involved" with each other." Dr Howard said raising his eyebrow at Lauren as she followed her parents into the room.

"You mean Luke?" she asked, still a little distaste in her voice. She sat in a chair next to her Mum. "Why's he in here? Getting a transplant too is is?"

"Now you know I can't discuss other patients with you , I'm not at liberty to divulge that information " There was a sense of laughter to his voice which showed he'd told his patient that little bit if information on more than one occasion. "Any way there are things we need to be getting on with…" he flicked few a few files on his desk and reached Laurens. "Now I'm sure you already know what the procedure involves but I'm going to over the finer details with you ok?" the three Branning's nodded in agreement all looking slightly bewildered.

"The donor we have is a near perfect match for you Lauren so we shan't be wasting anytime here. We shall run a few blood tests and then we'll go ahead with the procedure tomorrow morning. When was the last time you consumed anything Lauren? Food or drink?"

"food I haven't had since about 8 this morning, and then drink probably 12ish" she answered.

Dr Howard made a note in his paper and looked at the time "good, that been three hours then. You need to have fasted for at least eight hours before surgery so, I'm going to put you down as you've already done three hours, that way we can get you into surgery early tomorrow morning." He turned his attention to his computer screen and received Laurens previous scans. He studied them for a while then flicked the screen off and looking at his Patient. "The surgery will be carried out by a transplant team, as there as many things involved. In the team there will be myself, an anaesthetist who will be controlling your consciousness. There will be several transplant nurses too and also an after team."

He spent the next half hour explaining how the procedure worked and what risks were involved. Lauren and her parents listening intently, soaking up every piece of information. "Do you have any questions Lauren? Mum and Dad ?" all three of them shook their heads. "Well all that's left for you to do is sign the consent forms."

He handed them across to Lauren with a pen, she did the adult things and gave them the once over, but there wasn't anything that she didn't already know. "You 100% this is what you want Lauren?" he Mother asked

"I've waited so long for this Mum. It's what I want… what I need" she said softly. She placed pen to paper and scribbled her signature on the dotted line. She passed it across to her parents and they did the same. Max handed the signed papers back to Dr Howard.

"Thank you. Room three is yours Lauren, I'll get a nurse to come in sort everything out for in a moment ok?"

"Ye thank you so much" she hoped he knew that she wasn't just thanking him for what he'd just said but for what he'd done over the years. He nodded once, and Lauren took that he'd understood. Her parents walked through the door and held it open for her. She paused and turned back to the Doctor. "Dr Howard ?" he raised his head to look at her. "Who's the donor?" she asked, her body leaning against the door.

His face studied hers, he would tell her if her could. Lauren saw the decision cross his face before he spoke. "I'm sorry Lauren, I can't…"

"Yeah, you can't divulge that information…I know" she said almost bitterly.

"It's not that Lauren, the donor wanted to remain anonymous" he said delicately.

"Wanted?" she gasped picking up on the past tense used.

"Come on baby girl, let's get you settled" Max nodded towards Dr Howard and closed the door leading Lauren to room number three.

**so here's the next chapter... Laurens a little upset because she can't know who the donor is :( back tomorrow :) xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When they got to the room, a nurse was waiting for them, she smiled brightly, too brightly if you asked Lauren. It was a little sickening if she was being honest. She was small and blonde, lots of make-up and looked a little ditsy. Lauren wasn't too impressed. "You must be Lauren" she pulled back the covers of the bed and moved the table out of the way. "My names, Melissa I'll be looking after you"

"Great" there was an air of sarcasm to her voice as she placed her bags on the bed with a thud. She was still miffed by the fact her Dad had removed her from the room, when she was just about to question the origins of the donor.

Her mother shot the nurse and apologetic look and glared at Lauren. "I'm so sorry, I've no idea what's gotten into her." She apologised on behalf of Lauren.

"No need to talk for me Mother, I might be ill but I still have a voice" Lauren shot.

"Not to worry, it can be a scary time being in hospital, it has different effects on us all." Lauren rolled her eyes and climbed onto the bed. "I'll leave you to it. If you need anything just hit the green button and the red one if it's an emergency".

"Thank you" the nurse left and Tanya was soon questioning Lauren. She was sat on the bed, arms folded, frowning. "What was that about? The poor girl had done nothing to you Lauren. That was bang out of order." Tanya's voice was raised. Max moved over to the bed and put him arm around Lauren as Tanya continued in her rant. "Do you realise how lucky you are ? some people don't ever get this chance Lauren… that poor girl was Just trying to help you and you didn't care, you don't realise what people do for you. What me and your Dad have done for you,all your bloody life. Sometimes you can be very selfish young lady! You want to get your act together "

"Tan…that's enough" Max Scorned. "Mum's just stressed Lauren" he said to his daughter. Lauren sat with her knees tucked up under her chin. Her face was pressed into her hands as she cried. Her mother's words hitting her hard.

Tanya retracted back towards the door, leaning her back flat against it, suddenly realising what she'd said. "Lauren…"

"Go away" Lauren cried, turning into her Father more. She felt his hand run up and down her back.

"Baby… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it" Lauren shook her head ignoring her Mum.

"Why don't you go and get a drink babe? Give us a few minutes?" Max suggested. He knew that both had a volatile streak to them and he'd learnt from past experience, that if he didn't act now, things would escalate and the two would end up saying something they regretted even more.

Tanya nodded, and even though she didn't want to, she left the room. Max waited for the door to close and he turned back to Lauren. He gently moved her over on the bed and sat himself down, lifting her onto his lap. He held her tight as she continued to cry. He knew this was more than her being upset over what Tanya had said "It's alright… Everything's going to be alright."

**Well that didn't go too well did it ? Laurens upset... Tanya's let everything out of her system, with very poor timing and poor Max is stuck in the middle ! **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews as always! **

**Back tomorrow xx **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lauren settled after a while, and Max was thankful Tanya hadn't go back in yet. "I'm Sorry Daddy…" Lauren whispered, but remained in the comfort of her Dad's hold.

"What are you sorry for ay?" he really was confused, she hadn't got anything to be sorry for. If anything, it should be his wife apologising.

"For putting you and Mum through all this, for being so selfish" Max felt her tense in his arms "because I am aren't I ? I never think about what this is doing to you or to Mum…for the last 18 years it's always been about me"

"And that's the way it should be babe… your our daughter Lauren. You'll understand when you have your own kids" he said, he noticed Lauren had stopped crying, she seemed more than calm now.

"That's another thing isn't it? You and Mum never had any other kids. That's because of me too" she looked up at him, pushing herself up and wiping her eyes "isn't it?"

Max reached for her face, cupping her cheek softly. "Now listen to me, if me and your Mum wanted more children, we would have had them. But we didn't and do you know why?" she shook her head "Because we have our perfect girl already, we love you Lauren, never forget that."

"I'm scared Dad… what if I don't wake up? If something goes wrong" she took a shaky breathe "are you scared Dad?"

"I'm scared every day Lauren, scared that me and Mum will come into your room on a morning and you won't be breathing... but it's ok to be scared Lauren."

There was silence between them for a while until Lauren spoke "It's sad isn't it really? That someone had to die so I could be saved…"

Max nodded "I know baby" he saw her thinking, the concentration really set on her face. "Mum didn't mean it Lauren, she's just scared too . We know how grateful you are baby girl and we know how much you've been through"

They were interrupted by the Nurse from earlier, she knocked gently on the door and stepped in "am I ok to come in?" Lauren couldn't help but roll her eyes, she still didn't like her much.

"Sure" Lauren said. She turned her attention to the door as Tanya walked back in. Lauren could see she'd been crying as much as she had, and that hurt a little. "Mum?" She held out her hand and Tanya stepped forward.

"I'm here…" she whispered "right here"

"Lauren, I need you to get dressed into the gown for me and then we'll start you on your dialysis for tonight" Lauren agreed without a fuss, she just wanted it over with now. Tanya helped her change into a gown and back into the bed. The nurse set the dialysis up connecting it to Lauren. "I'll be back in the morning, Lauren ok"

"Thanks". She turned over in the bed and pulled the covers up trying to create some warmth.

Tanya was sat to her side, rhythmically brushing her fingers through her hair, "Get some sleep baby girl… and this time tomorrow it'll all be over".

**This was meant to be up earlier but if you follow me on twitter you'll know I've been in A&E (again) because the stupid idiot I am, I accidentally stuck my fingers together with superglue ㈺4 :( so yes all better now ! **

**Lauren is so insecure poor girl, but nothing her Daddy couldn't fix. Let's hope the operation goes smoothly hey ? Keep up the reviews please, they make me smile, hearing all your ideas and thoughts, back tomorrow Xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning arrived too quickly for anyone's liking, Lauren had been prepped for surgery, she was connected to an IV drip and a catheter was inserted into her bladder as well as several other "Tap points" as Lauren called them, where the doctors could get quicker access to blood. She said a teary goodbye to her mum and Dad, as she was given a dosage of general anaesthetic before being taken down to the theatre.

Max and Tanya were escorted back to the relatives room where they would be able to wait for Lauren to come out of surgery. The two had been encouraged to go and get something to eat and drink. It was a silly suggestion really, neither of them could eat, too sick with worry to do anything but sit and wait.

An hour past and the two were still in the small room, Max was pacing up and down, the carpet beginning to wear beneath his feet. The murky grey carpet had seen better days and Max had wondered why the hospital hadn't replaced it, but as he was pacing he realized that was the exact reason why. The amount if people that had paced that floor, accounted for the poor state of the carpet and it would seem silly to replace something that would only need replacing again within a few weeks. But pacing seemed the only thing he was able to do.

Tanya sat in the rather lumpy armchair, drinking; or rather staring at, a polystyrene cup of weak hospital coffee to try and stem the tiredness that was setting in. They'd been told a few moments ago that Lauren was ready for the new kidney to be transplanted in, and that they would be kept informed.

*L*L*L*

"Max, please… stop pacing" Tanya sighted, placing the half-drunken cup of coffee down onto the small table in the middle of the room.

"What else do you suggest I do then Tan? This is driving me mad!"

"I know it is, but they'll let us know when we need to be told anything. As much as it kills me, we just have to wait" she knew she wasn't giving him much comfort but there really wasn't much else she, or anyone could do. "Maybe we should go and get something to eat?"

"yeah, yeah your right." He nodded and held his hand out to his wife, the two of them leaving the room and making their way to the cafeteria.

Max looked at his watch and saw it was 9:30am. Lauren had been in surgery for nearly an hour and half now. They sat down and remained silent for a while. "What are you having?" Max questioned into the silence.

"huh?"

"to eat Tan, what do you want?" he asked

"Just toast, I don't think I can eat anything else." She said weakly, her gaze firmly on the clock on the wall opposite.

Max disappeared off and got the food from the self-service, returning a few moments later, he set the food down on the table. He could see his wife was very quiet as they ate, he wasn't sure if he should question it or if it was just another way of her coping. He decided to not question it but show he was there in action, he reached across and reached for her hand , brushing his thumb across the back of it. Tanya looked up at him, her eyes teary.

"I said some horrible things to her Max… What if she doesn't know how much we love her?" she whispered.

Max put down the slice of toast in his hand and reached for his wife's. "She knows babe… she always knows. She told me early that she thinks she's stopped us living our lives" he said gently, the words cutting him a little deeper.

Tanya gasped, her eyes wide "Is that what she really thinks?" Max Nodded "but why?"

Max recoiled a little, he didn't want to upset his wife. "she said she's stopped us having other children…" Tanya let out a broken cry at his words, shaking her head profusely "I know babe, I told her if we wanted more children, we would have."

"she's got to be ok after this Max." The two of them fell back into silence, finishing off their food. When they returned to the waiting room, they found Jack and Jim waiting for them. The two men smiled at the duo as they walked in.

"What's happened?" Max asked

Jack stood and smiled "Dr Howard came in about 5 minutes ago, Laurens out of surgery. It went as smoothly as they could have hoped. She's in recovery"

Tanya was in her husband arms, crying softly, but this time with happy tears. Their little girl may just have that fighting chance.

**so Tanya feels guilty for what she said but ... Laurens surgery went well Yay ! back tomorrow xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jack and Jim waited with them for another hour before they went back home to tell the rest of the family the news. Lauren had been taken to intensive care to start with so she could be monitored closely. Max and Tanya sat by her side, holding onto her hand. They were told everything was perfect and Lauren had responded very well to the operation. One all her readings were stable, she was taken back to her own room. It took another hour before she began to wake up fully. She moaned groggily on the bed, her eyes fluttering open and then closing again. This happened several times over the next 15 minutes until she was fully lucid.

"Well there's a sight for sore eyes" her father teased, he leaned over and kissed her head softly, a small smile falling to Laurens lips as he did so.

"Hi Daddy…" she croaked, she swallowed hard and winced.

"you had a tube down your throat babe, it's going to be a little sore. You can't have anything to drink yet though, sorry" he said looking up as the door opened and Tanya came in. "Look who's awake" max smiled.

"Oh Darling" Lauren rolled her eyes as Tanya hugged her tightly. "How you feeling baby?"

"I'm ok. Did everything go alright?" she asked

"it did darling, they said the donor was a brilliant match, there were no complications and there's been no rejection from your body so far. Dr Howard Said he'll be in a little while."

"okay…" she moved in the bed, scratching at her skin. "This gown is so itchy" Tanya could hear the distaste in her voice and she chuckled softly.

"well once Dr Howard's been in, we'll see about getting you into some PJ's , how's that sound?" Tanya moved to sit on the edge of the bed and straightened the covers out.

"yes please ! I'm starving too, and I need to the loo" she added quietly, she frowned a little. "This is a strange sensation…"

"What is ?" Tanya asked. She looked at her daughter who indicated to her lower half.

"I'm essentially peeing into a bag! It's odd" Lauren looked towards the door and Dr Howard walked in.

"Hello Lauren" he greeted her with a smile "It's so good to see you awake and looking so lively. How are you feeling?"

"Really good. Much better than I expected. I do feel a little sick though" she told him. She stole a glance at her parents who she knew would be annoyed because she hadn't told them first.

The doctor checked all the machinery around her, making notes of the readings. "well your blood pressure and heart rate are very good as is your breathing. You've a little temperature, but I must admit it is a little warm in here. Now you've got a catheter in, and I know you won't like it, but we need to measure your urine production over the next 24 hours. I'm afraid you've also got to keep the IV drip in, you can have small amounts of water only, if really necessary." He moved to stand at the end of the bed. "now you currently have a very high dosage of antirejection being fed into you via the cannula in your arm, for the next 48hours it's very important these medications get to you as soon as possible to stop your body rejecting the kidney. But as I said to your parents, I'm highly optimistic, you've showed no signs of rejection so far and the kidney was an extremely good match."

"How good of a match ?" Lauren asked, now very interested in what her doctor was saying.

He looked at her briefly before nodding "A very good one" he continued talking before Lauren could ask any more questions. "I'll get the nurse to come in shortly and check your stitches and to take some blood so we can monitor the function of the kidney. Do any of you have any questions?" he looked around the room , from his patient to her parents.

It was Lauren that spoke again "What about the dialysis? I mean will I still need that tonight?"

"At the moment I don't think so, like I said the kidney is doing all it should be at the moment, it's producing urine already and it's only been a few hours after surgery. So for now my answer is no. Right I'll leave you to it. I suggest you get some rest Lauren, you may feel ok now, but once the medication wears off you'll feel a little worse for wear again."

Dr Howard left them alone, shutting the door behind them. Lauren slid back to the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin so she was fully submerged beneath them. Max moved around the room and picked something up, placing it on the bed within Laurens reach. She raised her eyebrow in question as she eyed the sparkling gift bag "Uncle Jack" max told her simply.

She began to open the gift, reading the label first It read exactly the same as what it always did "to my favourite niece". She reached inside the bag now it was open and pulled out two items, she laughed softly. "He's so daft" she said, unable to keep the happiness out of her voice.

"What is it?" Tanya questioned, Lauren lifted the two things to show her mum, it was a sketch book and a tin of charcoal pencils, a more sophisticated version of the gifts of a colouring book and felt tips he'd brought her when she was younger. "They're lovely darling" Lauren yawned and her eyes started to droop. "I'll put them in the cupboard down here and you can have a proper look tomorrow" it took only seconds for Lauren to drop to sleep "sleep tight baby girl".

**I know we've not progress much but we needed to see Lauren wake up. Next chapter up later if your lucky ... keep up the reviews they totally dropped for the last chapter :( xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lauren was rudely awoken the next morning by a prodding sensation in her arm. She shook it off and settled back down but the feeling reappeared. She allowed her eyes to open and wasn't exactly impress by the sight that greeted her. Melisa, Laurens nurse, was taking yet another syringe of blood from her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" she apologised, not wanting to upset Lauren, having already seen her temper.

Lauren groaned "am I like a blood bank on tap or something? Surely you've taken enough blood from me now?"

"Unfortunately not hun, still got a few more to take from you yet over the rest of today." She placed the blood samples onto the trolley and stuck labels to them that indicated the date and time. "You're looking well I must admit, mind you with living donors it's always better" she smiled not realising the box of worms she'd just opened.

"wait, What did you just say?" Lauren asked shocked, suddenly becoming very awake.

"Transplants, with a living donor, always work better, they get quicker results... in my experience" That's not a lot, Lauren thought. The girl only looked about 12. "Right your all done, I'll be back later to check on the wound and we'll see about removing that catheter" .

Lauren simply nodded as the nurse left. She was in shock. A living donor? That meant someone alive had given her their kidney. She looked across the room and noticed her parents still asleep in chairs. Very cautiously, she moved her legs off the bed, swinging them over the edge and then sliding off. Her feet touched the floor a little too heavily as her top half pulled with the strain. She let out a small yelp and tried to straighten up which just hurt more. She gripped the edge of the table and took a small step forward.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" Lauren froze like a rabbit in headlights, her movements ceasing. She looked up to see her Dad watching her closely "Back in bed Lauren".

"I need to go and find them…" she said determinedly

"Find who?"

Max's hand settled on her waist steadying her movements as she proceeded to move to the door. "The donor… Blondie said" she took a breath before she could be told off. "The nurse told me, that the kidney is from a living donor. They have to be here, in the hospital Dad…I need to find them."

He could see the emotion building on her face, the tears trickling down her cheeks. "Alright, come on calm down… get back on the bed" Lauren stared at him "Please Lauren on the bed…" she did as she was asked and watched as her Dad pressed the buzzer on the wall.

A nurse came in a minute later, both of them a little thankful that it wasn't Melissa. "Hi there, you pressed your buzzer?"

"Ye, do you think we could have a wheelchair please? She's a bit sick of the four walls, I thought we could go on a bit of a walk?" Max asked, he could see Laurens smile in the corner on his eye.

"Of course I'll bring one in". She returned with the wheelchair a few moments later and helped Lauren into it. She set the catheter and drip up on the back of the chair and placed a blanket over Lauren. "All set, I'll let the doctor know where you are. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you, would you mind telling my wife when she wakes up too?" Max asked

"Of course not."

Max pushed Lauren down the corridor and towards the lift. He didn't know how to tell his daughter, but the donor didn't want to be found, no matter what. It was in their hands to make the first contact if, and when they wanted to, not Lauren.

"Dad, this leads off the ward" Lauren pointed out.

"I know baby girl, I just though you and me could have a little chat first" from his tone of voice it was clear he didn't want to have the conversation, but she was so desperate to find out who the donor was, it needed to be had soon.

**Well can I just point out to the guest reviewer who said that people weren't reviewing because they were bored , people are reading just not reviewing... to say they're getting bored of waiting ... waiting for what ? I'm not just going to reveal everything in one chapter there would be no point in the story then, so I'm sorry if I'm boring you . Thank you to everyone else for your lovely reviews, i'll reply to them in 5 :) . **

**Silly nurse put her foot in it didn't she ? Does Max know something about the donor that he's not letting onto to ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	25. AN

Sorry for those of you thinking this is another chapter...

I would do this via PM but it's a guest account and can't so. I wasn't trying to be horrible in my comment to you I was just stating the facts. This isn't a storyline that can be rushed, she has literally just had an operation. A recovery doesn't happen over night, I'm sorry it just doesn't.

And saying this is just the same old stuff... this storyline has never been done before (at least not to my knowledge). We not even half way through the story yet... there's still so much more to come if your willing to stick with it. Like I said before things don't just happen in one chapter, to rush it would discredit the whole point of this storyline.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Max pushed Lauren outside and found a quiet place for them to talk. It was a pretty beautiful place, called the peace garden. It had a few benches and beautiful trees and flowers. Max sat on the bench and put the brakes on the wheelchair. They sat in silence, just the sound of the birds and an ambulance siren in the distance. Max sighed and took a breath. He continued staring forward as he spoke.

"You're not allowed to know who donated the kidney babe. Whoever this person is, wanted to remain anonymous. That nurse shouldn't have told you what she did, it was a breach of confidently." Lauren didn't say anything, so he continued talking "Trust me babe, your Mum and Me want to thank this person as much as you to, we owe them everything. They've given life to you. But unfortunately they don't want to be known. Dr Howard said he will pass on his thanks, but that is all that he can do." He took Laurens hand in his and felt the gentle squeeze as she interlinked their fingers. "I know it's not what you wanted to here but I'm sorry Lauren, it's something that we're going to have to accept."

She nodded weakly , inhaling and closing her eyes. "It's hard you know? Not knowing who's body part you have inside you and ye, it's my blood that is filtering through it, but that kidneys was someone else's. I wanted to know why they'd do that ? Do I know them ? Are they a bad person and needed to do something to redeem themselves ? what's their life like? I guess that's just something I'll never know now and it upsets me, but I think I'm ok with that." She finally looked at her dad. "But what I'm not ok with is the fact I'll never be able to thank them"

"I know baby girl… life ain't fair all the time, you of all people know that. The best way you can thank this person now, is by living your life to the full."

Lauren laughed and smirked "you might regret saying that"

Max Laughed too "I think I can deal with what you throw at us Lauren, we love you and all we want is for you to be happy. I know you want to know it, is but he doesn't want to be known..."

Lauren blinked rapidly at her Father, was she really hearing him correctly "He? She gasped

"Or she" Max said, quickly trying to erase his mistake.

"No, no ! You just said he..." she shook her head and pulled her hand from her Fathers "What do you know?"

"baby girl I known as much as you..." Lauren looked at him, his eyes telling her a whole different story to his words.

"You always said no secrets... yet your keeping one from me. Your not telling me something. And I know you know"

"Don't do this Lauren please..." he smiled weakly, hoping to appeal to her mire sensitive side, but she was way too riled up.

"No Way! You tell me and you tell me now!" she shouted "tell me now, or I swear, i'll get out of this wheelchair and go to Dr Howard and find out myself" she glared at him and he didn't move. She threw the blankets off her and stood up.

"Ok! OK!" Max relented, "Just get back in the wheelchair ok?" Lauren sat back down and raised her eyebrow, her threat having worked. "I want to know as much as you Lauren, I spoke to Dr Howard when you were sleeping last night, he told me all he could, but I wasn't allowed to tell you, not yet. Your donor was still in the hospital... babe what are you doing?" he scolded as Lauren pushed herself from the wheelchair again.

"I'm going to find him..." she gasped and frowned "Was it Luke?"

"What?" Max's mouth opened and closed

"Answer me !" she yelled

"No Lauren... it wasn't Luke. I know because Luke died before your surgery yesterday" he told her softly before she could question it. Her legs gave way under her and she slumped back into the chair only just managing to reach it. She closed her eyes, a strange feeling of relief almost going through her and she felt slightly bad for that. "you can't go and find your donor, he left the hospital this morning. Dr Howard said he was okay and I swear baby girl that is all I know..."

"Can we go back in now?" she asked, seemingly ignoring everything her father had just said, the two had reverted back to silence, but it was comfortable. Lauren knew how hard it had been for her Dad to tell her what he had, but she was glad he had done, she guessed it was just something she'd have to live with.

**So Max did know more than he was letting on... does he still know more, and we know that Luke isn't Laurens donor so that's some of your theories out the window muwahah ! Keep reading and reviewing ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**I have three chapters to be posted today... possibly even four and trust me you'll want these chapters . Each chapter will be posted when I get 8 or more reviews for the last chapter, here's your first!**

Laurens recovery was a slow; and at times, a painful process. Despite having made good progress in the first 48 hours, her recovery slowed a little when she developed an infection. Luckily it wasn't anything major and was treated very effectively with a course of antibiotics. Lauren was discharged 7 days after her operation, the new kidney was fully functioning and Lauren was much better as a result.

There was still a long road ahead but she was for sure, on that road. On leaving the hospital she set about finding her donor, it was a long shot by far but she decided it was her only way. Using the only means she knew, she posted on her blog. She wrote about the call she'd received on her 18th and how things seemed to fall in to place after that point. It was then she mentioned her donor. She wrote a heartfelt thanks to them, and pleaded for them to make contact with her, not even in person but via email.

Her parents were none the wiser to her actions, which Lauren wasn't pleased about, she hated keeping things from them. Her household had a very open talk policy, if there was ever an issue it was dealt with, and she appreciated that, until now. This was something she felt the need to keep a secret, she didn't want to disappoint them but at the same time, not knowing was killing her.

**so Laurens keeping secrets... she's still looking for her donor and has reverted to online tactics. Want more? You know what to do, go, go, go ! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Well that didn't take too long did it ! Here's the next one... **

Chapter 27

Her life was very different now she'd had the transplant, she wasn't tiring so easily, wasn't spending every other day at the hospital and most off she was returning to a life that any 18year old had. She didn't drink, and that was through choice, Lauren wanting to be fit and healthy and do her body proud.

8 weeks after surgery and all her had work had paid off. She was now only taking the antirejection medication (which she'd have to take for the rest of her life) and not the multitude of vitamin supplements she'd taken for as long as she remembered. Lauren was no longer on dialysis, the cannula, that was once a permanent fixture, had been removed from her arm. She was back to a healthy weight, still a little under but Lauren had always been that way. She had colour to her cheeks and a smile on her face.

Lauren walked into the kitchen, helping herself to a slice of toast "Dad are you still taking me to the hospital today?" she asked mouthful of food.

He frowned at her, brushing the crumbs off the table. "Babe, don't talk with your mouthful. But yes I'm taking you but you're going shopping after so don't need picking up"

"Yep" she nodded "I'll just get my bag and then we can go" she stole an apple from the table and jogged up the stairs, crunching into the apple as she went. "Ready" she smiled popping her head around the door a few minutes later . Max grabbed his keys and the two of them set off for the hospital.

*L*L*L*

Lauren sat in the reception waiting for her name to be called, after an argument with her Dad, she managed to persuade him he didn't need to be there, it was just a regular check-up and hopefully it would be the last one for a while. She'd been and had the tests and scans as she always did and was just waiting to see the consultant so they could discuss the results.

"Lauren Branning?" she stood up as her name was called "Dr Howard will see you now"

Lauren got half way down the corridor when she froze. He was there again. The same male she was sure she'd seen on several occasions in the past. Her heart did a little flutter in her chest, she blinked and shook her head to see if she'd imagined it. She knew she hadn't, but as she turned to take a second look, he was gone.

She saw her doctor making his way towards her from that direction and relaxed as he spoke. "Sorry Lauren, I was with another patient. Shall we?" he indicated for to walk with him to his room. She sat down and smiled "well your looking well Lauren."

"I feel it, I've got so much energy now I don't know what to do with it all" she laughed. "I've even started running and training at my uncles gym."

"That's very good to hear. I wish all my patients were like you and took care of themselves so well. Well I won't keep you waiting… your blood results and scans are clear of any abnormalities, the kidney has 96% function which is exceptional considering your other only had 12. Have you been having any issues with your antirejection meds? Any side effects at all ?" he checked

"no, not that I know of. I've never felt this good" she smiled a blush forming on her already rogue cheeks.

"Right, well as much as it saddens me, I shan't be seeing you for a while. I think we can leave it three months until your next consultation." Laurens eyes shone with happiness "but that doesn't mean you're not to call if you have any problems ok? We'll send an appointment through for three months' time "

"Yes Dr " she nodded "Thanks so Much"

**so Laurens noticed she has an admirer ! Next chapter with the next 8 reviews ! Xx **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Making her way out towards the exit Lauren couldn't help but feel she was missing something. It was a gut feeling that just wouldn't go away. She made a quick call to her Mum and Dad telling them how the appointment went but made an abrupt end to the call when someone caught her shoulder as they walked past. They threw a sorry over their shoulder and made a quickened exit.

"Mum I got to go…" she hung up the phone and stuffed it into her jean pocket. Quickening her speed she followed the person who had just bumped into her. "Wait!" she was running now, pushing through people to keep up. "Please, stop !" she was closer now and noticed he was quickening his pace even more. "For god's sake will you stop" in her plea to him, she didn't notice the stitch in her side until it was too late. "Ahh…shit…" she stumbled a little and ended up leaning over against the wall, trying to rid the stich, next thing she knew she was feeling dizzy and faint.

"Fuck!" she heard a deeper voice next to her followed by a warm hand on her waist. "Are you ok?" Lauren's head was leaning back against the wall, her breaths shallow. "come on… let's get you up, you can bloody run girl" His arm went around her and gently eased her up, he moved them so they sat on some chairs to the side.

Lauren sat for a few moments and finally gained her breath. She looked directly into his eyes "Who are you? And why do you keep followed me?" He remained silenced his mouth opening and snapping shut again. "If I were you, I'd talk quick because I'm so close to calling the police"

He held his hands up in surrender "Ok ok. I'll tell you" he looked around and saw a flow of people going in and out if rooms. "Come on" he stood up and started to walk down the corridor.

It took her a few seconds, but she followed him. She knew she should feel scared, but she didn't. It was more of a nervousness mixed with the thrill of it all. She followed him, looking around occasionally to makes sure they hadn't been seen, it felt quite dangerous to be honest.

They reached the cafeteria and he sat at a table, Lauren sitting opposite. "Do you want a drink or something to eat?" he asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"No… thanks. Please can you just tell me who you are. You've been watching me for months, years even. I have no idea who the hell you are!" she shouted, him shushing her as she began to shout.

"Shush will you…" he looked at her and then closed his eyes. He tentatively reached for her hand, and was surprised when she didn't pull away. "Yes… I've been following you" he had the decency to look guilty. "I'm a patient here too."

Her eyes widened "You, you're a patient?"

"Yes. But not for what you think… this wasn't supposed to happen, you were never meant to find out." He let go of her hand and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Will you just tell me please!" she shouted

"I'm… I'm file number 453A - your Donor."

**Told you it was worth the wait ! if your really want the next chapter... which I think you do, you have until 10 o'clock to get 10 reviews in ! xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well you really wanted this chapter 16 reviews and it's not even 10 ! Thank you, your reward ...**

Chapter 29

"I'm sorry what?" she question, thinking she'd misheard his confession.

"you have my kidney. I'm the anonymous donor, well I was" he sighed "guess I'm not so anonymous anymore" he watched Lauren intensely, bracing himself for a shout or scream, a slap even. But it didn't come.

She leaned back in the chair her hands running over her face and through her hair "wow" . He watched the indecision on her face. She went to speak several times but seemed to change her mind at the last second. "Do you have any idea, how long live been trying to find you?" In all honesty, yes, he did know. He'd fought desperately hard to try and keep his name out of it, to protect his identity and to protect her. She didn't need to know who he was and he was more than happy being nameless and out of the spotlight. Lauren smirked and shook her head, almost laughing at herself. "There is so much I want to know about you…"

"Oh yeah? Like what ?" he asked now grinning too, Laurens smile contagious.

"Like where you're from, what you do, how old you are " she gushed having all these unanswered questions, the she wanted to know the answers too.

"Well I'm from east London, I'm a barman, I run "Vision" with my friend and I'm 21"

"You sound pretty normal" Lauren nodded

"And you sound surprised" he retorted, with a smirk. That smirk. Lauren couldn't help but stare, he was pretty hot. Ok he was really hot. His cough brought her to back to earth, he raised his eyebrow which made her tummy do flips.

"sorry… well I was expecting you to be a little more, I don't know, creepy. You do have some stalker like tendencies….I'm sorry I don't even know your name" she smiled. How had she not known his name? That as the first question anyone would ask. She saw him visibly pale "Did I say something ?"

"No, it's just… I suppose just to come out with it is the best. Ahhh… well here goes" Lauren looked at him and he got lost in her eyes, she looked so much more beautiful now she was better, she had an absolute amazing figure, she looked healthier, happier even, he couldn't help thinking he was about to destroy all that "My name is Joey. Joey Branning".

"Say something, please" Joey whispered. Lauren wiped at her eyes, he could tell she was crying. This was the exact reason he didn't want to tell her, he didn't wasn't to upset her, but there they were. Joey decided it would be best for him to just talk and hope that she would listen, there was quite a bit for him to say. "I know this is a lot to take in, believe me I was just as in shock when I found out who you were. From what I know, our Dads are brothers, which makes us cousins." He paused for a moment decided if to tell her the next part. "Look, I understand that your upset and creeped out about this… but there's a reason I did what I did, Lauren…"

She suddenly stood up without warning, sending the chair tumbling to the floor. Joey watched her run for the exit, he watched he leave like he had done on so many occasions before. Going against his better judgment, he went after her, praying she hadn't left the hospital altogether.

**Do I dare say Duff Duff Duff... where's Lauren gone ? Has Joey just made the biggest mistake possible ? Lauren seemed so keen on him until she found out who he was ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

He walked everywhere inside the hospital and was about to give up when he remembered somewhere. He sighed in relief when he saw her sitting on the bench in the peace garden. As he got closer he could see she was on the phone to someone, so he held back, it seemed pretty heated.

"You knew didn't you?" she sobbed "You bloody knew..." Joey winced at her tone, he couldn't here the person on the other end, but whoever was he was feeling freely sorry for them. "Yes. I'm met him, he told me who he is. And I can guarantee you knew exactly who he was!"

He stepped forward, soon regretting his decision when she yelled again. "You promised me no secrets Dad. You know what? I can't even talk to you right now... no I don't want a lift back."

Lauren finished the call to her Dad with a violent slam of her phone. Max had told her not to blame Joey which Lauren had Just scoffed at, Shy would she blame him? Max had also explained the familial connection between them, telling her about his brother Derek (Joey's dad) who the family didn't speak to.

Joey sat down next to her, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and waited for her to speak, he decided he'd let her make the first move; the ball was in her court.

"Hi" Lauren whispered, she adjusted her position on the bench and turned slightly towards him. "Sorry for running out on you like that, that wasn't fair"

"I understand… it wasn't easy for me to tell you" Joey admitted, he fished around in his back pocket and pulled his wallet out. Lauren watched as he pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. He passed it to her and she stared at it "open it" he encouraged.

She did as he'd said and carefully unfolded the piece of paper, her eyes widened "is this what I think it is?"

"Ye, that's 12 years old." He said softy "you gave that to me the very first time we met. Told me it was for my grandma. She was very impressed with it by the way" Joey smiled refolding the paper and putting it away.

"I can't believe you kept it all these years. I don't understand why"

"That day was the first day we met, and for weeks after I was just wanting to meet you again. I told my mum I wanted to play with the Pretty girl who had pigtails" he smiled remembering his Mothers answer "and she told me, that if I really wanted something, it would come true. And it did. I never got to speak to you again, but I saw you. I think I was a little obsessed with you at one point and became highly disappointed when you weren't at the hospital anymore. Years went by until I saw you again and when I did you'd changed so much, I was older and so was you. You noticed me that day too, you looked me right in the eye, but you didn't recognise me"

"I did…I did recognise you." She smiled. "That's why I looked back, I knew I recognised you"

"But we both went separate ways, then you got really sick. You got admitted to hospital and by this point well, I was completely besotted with you. I was in love with you and I didn't even know your name. I didn't know at the time I was in love with you, not until a few days later. I saw you through the window and you looked so ill…. It hurt me to see you like that"

"Joey…" Lauren reached for his hand, a soft look on her face.

"I've seen you go through some things Lauren, I've seen you struggle through dialysis, I saw you get your heart broke by that Pratt Luke, I punched him the day later by the way." He looked up at her and saw a slight twinkle in her eye. "It was that day I found out just how ill you were, and I knew there was something I needed to do about it. I couldn't let you die, call me selfish but, watching you suffer like that was killing me. I went home last night and came across Breathe…"

"You've read my blog?" she asked, now feeling all the more nervous about the possibility of him having read the posts about him, before and after the transplant.

Joey looked to her and nodded "I've read the blog, all of the blog… it was interesting" he added as he tried to hold back a smirk. Lauren's eyes went wide and she turned a very deep shade of red, there was a lot in that blog could reveal things about a girl and her wondering mind. "but what got me the most was your link to the UK donor page. There and then I made the decision to be tested, if I had even the slightest chance of saving you, I'd give it a go."

"And you did…" Lauren murmured "I still don't understand why"

"Because Lauren, I was in love with you…I am in love with you. When I found out we were cousins, it should have stopped me, I should have left you well alone and stayed clear, but I couldn't. And…" a smile stretched across his lips "if I'm not mistaken, you quite like the idea of me too"

Lauren groaned and bit her lip, embarrassed by him, he even quoted her words back to her. He was right though, she did like the idea him, actually she liked much more than the idea of him, she'd pretty much written he was the best guy ever and that in Laurens words "quite like the idea of a mystery man", and she'd only seen him a few times. "No, you're not mistaken. But your my cousin, you gave me your kidney, that's a lot to take in"

Joey nodded in understanding, he looked across to the water feature as the silence fell upon them. "Are you disappointed by the fact that I'm the donor?" he asked softly, a little part of him concerned she wouldn't want anything more to do with him.

"you know, I'm actually not. Maybe I should be, but I'm not. I'm glad I know who you are now. And I'd like to get to know you better, if you'd like to?" she shrugged adding a lightness to her words, although inside, she was desperately hoping he'd say yes.

A huge smile spread across his face and he nodded (like there was a chance he'd say no) "I'd really like that. Here, pass me your phone" she did as he asked and watched him tap at the screen. "There, now you have my number. We can arrange a date ?"

Lauren's heart skipped a beat, a date ? As much as she'd love a date with him, that wasn't something that could happen right? She took her phone from his out stretched hand and agreed. "Did my Dad know who you were?" she asked and Joey looked guilty "Please..."

He nodded "Yes... I've spoken to him."

"Did he ask you to do this?" she asked in tiny voice, fearing that he might just answer yes.

"What? No, no of course he didn't babe... I told you I did this because I'm in love with you." he sighed "I'm not entirely sure why you think I didn't do this off my own back"

Lauren stared at him, her eyes heavy with unshed tears, she shrugged her shoulders. "It's a really nice thing to do"

Joey chuckled "well..."

"Did you want to remain anonymous?" she looked up at him and his eyes told her the answer before he'd even spoke.

"I guess part of me dir...I didn't want to disappoint. But if I'd have known how much you wanted to know who I was, I would have happily wavered the anonymity, I was going to, but your Dad said I should let you go. Let you live your life properly ...now that you could"

"And he though not knowing who you were would help me do that?" she scoffed "That's ridiculous!"

"Sorry" Joey reached for her hand and was surprised when she didn't reject it. "I didn't want to make things awkward between you and your Dad... I've seen how much you love him... You should talk to him, I'm sure he's only got your best interests at heart"

Lauren hummed and wiped her eyes. " Well I should be going...I'll let you know how it goes, I have your number" she smiled at her phone. "I'll see what he has to say for himself " she said shyly, she stood up and took a deep breath. Joey watched her as she held her hand out to him to shake. "It was nice to finally meet you Joey"

Joey shook her hand with a little smile, slightly disappointed by the goodbye "Ye…you too Lauren" she let go of his hand and walked off, turning back only briefly to wave goodbye to him.

**Well, well ! Joey's in Lurveeee ! Isn't max awful for doing that to Lauren ? Wonder how things will go from here ! Keep up those reviews they've been fab so far ! Back tomorrow... xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

Lauren took the long route home, wanting some time to herself. Her head was all over the place. She'd discovered so much in the matter of two hours and yet there were some tiny part of her that wished she hadn't. All the years that had gone by and Lauren had convinced herself that the boy she kept seeing was simply part of her imagination. No one else ever seemed to see him, other than her uncle Jack, and at that stage her mind was a little preoccupied with the fact she was dying.

Instead of taking the direct tube home, she took the one in which she had to change part way through the journey. She liked the fact it would take her longer, but she also liked the route more, funny really when all she saw was the inside of a tunnel.

Her mind drifted off to Joey as she sat on the second tube. He was a pretty amazing guy in her eyes, he was selfless in ways Lauren could never imagine, he'd given her life she never thought she'd get. He was gorgeous too. His brown eyes were so soft and sparkling, full of so much warmth.

She'd picked up on his handsomeness on the few occasions she'd had the pleasure to see him and she's always wondered what it would be like to get know him. It was complicated though, she couldn't help but smile at that, everything in her life was complicated . Joey had said he loved her, that he was in Love with her and as much as she swooned at his confession, she couldn't quite get her head around how he could be in love with her when he barely knew her. She liked him, she really liked him, but didn't know him well enough to make any decisions yet.

She got off the tube at her stop and walked down the market, it was much later in the day then she's thought and knew she ought to get home as her parents would be worrying. Her Dad had called her 5 times already, after contemplating answering she ignored them, she really had nothing to say to him. Lauren let herself into number 5, gasping as she was embraced by her Mum.

"Thank God ! Where in god's name have you been young Lady? Do you have any idea how worried we've been" Tanya scorned. She let her daughter go for a second and then gave her another hug.

Lauren rolled her eyes at the dramatics, she'd explained to her dad where she was and what had happened. "I'm fine Mum. I took the long route home, I just needed time to think"

"Well a call would have been nice Lauren. We thought something had happened to you" Max and Tanya were still protective of her, she was and always would be their baby girl.

"Sorry… I'm home now so you can stop worrying can't you." She took her jacket off and hung it over the Bannister. "What's for tea? I'm starved"

"I thought l could go to the Chinese, as a treat ?" Max suggested "you can have the stir-fried vegetables can't you?"

Lauren glared at him if this was his way of apologising than he'd got a long way to go. She decided to bit her tongue and chose to ignore him "I'm going to get changed" she started to climb the stairs and go towards her room, stopping when her Mum's hand pulled on hers slightly.

Tanya stood behind her a look of concern in her face "are you sure you're ok darling?"

"I'm fine mum " Tears flooding her eyes to contradict her words

"Oh Baby... No your not fine. What's happend?"

"nothing !" she spat, she gave no room for argument and ran the rest of the way up the stairs, the closing of her door sounding seconds later.

Tanya turned to Max, her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow at him. He sighed and walked into the kitchen picking up the takeaway menu and calling the order through.

** Well Laurens definitely not impressed is she ? Next chapter up later... xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Lauren had reluctantly sat and eat her tea with the family, something Max and Tanya insisted they did. She sat in silence as she picked at her food, her mind too preoccupied by the day's events to even contemplate eating anything substantial.

"is it not nice darling?" Tanya asked.

"hmm?"

"Your food love, you've hardly touched it" she said softly, placing her cutlery down.

"Oh, no it's fine, I'm just not that hungry"

Tanya reached over and placed her had on Lauren forehead "you haven't got a temperature"

"I feel fine Mum…" Max looked pointedly at his daughter, Lauren quickly averting her gaze.

"Max? Is there something I need to know?" Tanya asked. She knew they were hiding something.

Max sighted, he wiped his mouth on a napkin and placed it on the table. "I wasn't going to say anything, but it seems to be affecting you Lauren." He turned to his wife "She's found the donor"

"DAD!" she yelled "That's private !" Lauren moved away from the table "next time I'll keep things to myself... but we're not meant to have secrets in this house are we?"

"Lauren… Baby girl, come on." He encouraged her, but she walked off and ignored him. Max sat leaned back in his chair "What?" he shot, Tanya sat across the table, glaring at him with her arms folded.

"What on earth happened today, that she didn't want me to know about?"

"She found the donor…" he said

"And? That's not all Max, I'm not stupid. You best tell me! We don't have secrets in this house" she said more gently

"Lauren found out that her donor was a male called Joey. Joey Branning, Derek's son."

Tanya's hand flew to her chest, as she listened to her husband. She was almost as upset as Lauren had been by the end of the conversation. She understood why Joey had done what he had, and also knew how confused her daughter must be feeling. She got up silently from the table and left the room, making her way upstairs. Max could hear her talking to Lauren and the two of them softly crying. He knew this would be something that could take some getting over.

He sat back in on the sofa as Tanya reappeared "Everything ok?'

"I Don't need to tell you the answer to that do I Max? because you Know exactly how she is, don't you?" She said pointedly. Max glared at his wife as She shook her head."How could you ay ? after everything She's been through... you lied to her, to me, even to Joey. She needed to know who he was and you knew all along"

"I was doing what I thought was best" He protested, of course Lauren would have confided in her Mum.

"best for who max? because it wasn't for Lauren" Max watched defeated as his wife walked away from him.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren's appearance was a novelty over the next few days, as she spent nearly all her time in her room. She'd go down to eat and then go back upstairs. She was in a very odd mood, she craved more of Joey wanting to get to know him, but at the same time she wanted to forget it had all happened, the conversation with her Mum had helped somewhat but ultimately, she knew it was her decision.

She wasn't on particularly good terms with her Dad still, despite his numerous attempts to get her to talk to him. As much as she wanted to forgive him, the betrayal was ultimately too much, for the time being, to forgive him.

**So things are a little fraught in the Branning household right now ... Laurens still annoyed. She just really needs to talk it out, but will that happen. Unfortunately I don't think I'm going to be able to most tomorrow so i'll say back on Sunday... Please leave me a review :) xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

The next week Lauren plucked up the courage to email Joey, she had very cleverly found his email address through her blog, remembering he'd left a message some time ago. They'd talked over the computer several times and Joey had even had the nerve to initiate a Skype call, Lauren rather appreciated that gesture. As the week past the two grew closer and agreed to meet up.

Their first meeting had been a simple coffee in the hospital café after joey had finished his volunteering. The second had been a trip to the park which was by far less awkward than the first time they'd met up. Their meetings continued over two weeks, and there hadn't been a day when she didn't think about him and the same applied to Joey.

After their 7th meeting things became a little awkward when they said good bye, Joey leaned in to kiss her cheek as Lauren went to hug him and they ended up banging their heads together. Awkwardness amplified a million percent then when Joey suggested they needed to "Talk". Lauren made a swift exit, Leaving Joey a little confused and slightly hurt, he didn't know what he'd done to create such a reaction.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, she held her phone in her hand, checking it every few seconds. After Joey had confessed they needed to talk she just wanted to get it over with. She wanted him to text first, but didn't want to wait any longer.

Was it strange to say she already missed him, Missed the sound of his voice ? She slid the phone up and down, staring at the screen. She scrolled down to find his number and hovered over the call button. Biting her lip, she bit the bullet … And pressed call.

He answered within the second ring which made Lauren wonder if he'd been doing the same as she had.

"Hello ?" his voice sounded into the phone

"Hi… it's me, Lauren" she rolled her eyes at herself, there wasn't a more stupid way to start the conversation. He was silent for a few seconds and Lauren wondered if it was a mistake, if he was just being nice before, and didn't want to speak to her.

"Oh Hi there…I didn't know who it was, you didn't give me your number even after all these meetings " he laughed and she let out a little sigh of relief. "I would have called you, but ye…I couldn't" he chuckled

"I should have thought to give it to you… well you have it now." She swallowed, her mouth having suddenly gone dry. "Are you busy?"

"No. Just getting ready for work" he said softly, the rustle of clothing in the background backing his point.

An image popped into Laurens head, she closed her eyes trying to get rid of the images of a much less clothed Joey. "Sorry, I can leave you too it…I should have text first or something, I didn't even consider you might be busy or have company or getting ready winch was silly of me really you would have been doing something..."

"Babe, shut up" he laughed, stopping her rambling "it's fine, I have time. We can talk." Joey could practically hear her smiling into the phone. "Did you get home ok?"

"Fine, thanks. I've not long been in. You?" she bit at her nails, becoming slightly nervous, Joey seemed to have that effect on her.

"Got in about two hours ago. Are you alright? you sound, I don't know, sad and you left in a bit of a rush"

"hmm…I'm not sad, just" she sighed and sat up on the bed, hugging the pillow to her knees. "I don't know how I'm feeling. You said you wanted to talk so..."

"Well I think… that you are probably feeling pretty confused, because despite what you've been saying from the first time we met, you like me and not just as your cousin." She went silent and Joey could picture her concentrating. "am I right?"

"Well you're not exactly wrong, put it that way." She chewed her nails a little more, frowning as she bit the skin and made it bleed. "you know earlier when you said you wanted to talk, and meet up again , does that still stand ?"

His answer was instantaneous "Yes. Of course it does, when were you thinking?" again the line went quiet, he thought she may have hung up. "Lauren? You still there?"

"Sorry, yes I'm still here. I was just a little shocked you still wanted to meet up"

Joey frowned "I'm not a Dick Lauren if I say something then I mean it." she laughed at his openness, one she started she couldn't stop and ended up crying. "Stop laughing at me" although he was now laughing too.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop" there was another little giggle before it was finally out of her system. "So I was thinking we could maybe have that chat tomorrow?"

"Ye that sounds good, there's a coffee shop in town called Simple pleasures, you know it?" he asked

"no but I'm sure I can find it"

"ok then, say 11 tomorrow ye?" Laurens heart did a little flutter in her chest, the smile on her mouth so wide her cheeks were aching.

"Yes" she confirmed "I'll see you tomorrow Joey"

"see you tomorrow, night Lauren"

"Night" she ended the call and lay back on the bed. She lay flat on her back, her arms fixed firmly by her side. She thought over the conversation and did a little dance on the inside. A small scream escaped and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She pulled a pillow from under her and scream with happiness into it. Totally didn't matter he was her cousin, she decided she didn't care. She wanted to get to know Joey, the Joey that saved her life.

**Well Lauren's broken her parents rule of No secrets... but who can blame her when Joey's in the equation? **

**Big thank you to all of your reviews this story has had such a brilliant response so I hope you continue to enjoy it... back tomorrow xx**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

Lauren was up ridiculously early the next morning, eagerly counting down the minutes until she was meeting Joey. She'd had very welcome dream about him and his god like looks, and was little disappointed when she woke up to be honest. She tried going back to sleep but couldn't bring her eyes to stay closed long enough.

She flung the covers off and got up, it was only 7am, and that was early even by Laurens standards these days. She slipped into her running gear and left a post-it-note in the kitchen for her parents , she knew they'd only worry otherwise.

The cool morning air hit her face as I stepped outside and onto the pavement; it was almost June, so it was warm enough and safe enough to go running at that time in a morning. There was something so satisfying from running longer and faster and pushing herself right to the edge, that little bit more each time- and the best of it was the benefit was all for herself

She secured her ear phones in letting the beat of the music set the running pace as her feet set a gentle rhythm against the pavement. The song changed and the beat quickened, Lauren pondering feet across the road, her lungs beginning to feel the stretch.

Her heart pounded to the beat of her feet racing over the hard ground as the sweat beaded on her forehead. Her muscles stretched, with each step she took, she began to even out her pace and brought herself to a stop. She'd run the distance of the entire square and had somehow ended up by the gym, it was a pity it wasn't open, she could use a punch bag to rid some more of the… tension. She leaned against the wall and took a long swig of water from her water bottle. Letting out s sigh she look at her watch, catching the time. She was pretty surprised it was 9am; she been out for a good hour and a half. Tightening her bobble around her loosely tied hair, she quickly stretched and started a slow jog, moving to a more gentle rhythm. She wasted another half hour, jogging back home.

**Well Lauren's definitely tense about her meeting Joey... 10 reviews for the next chapter ? **

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, people really connected with Lauren in that chapter which I'm so glad about ! Xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

She climbed the steps and let herself in the house, the smell of coffee greeting her as she walked into the hallway . She pulled her earphones out and switched the iPod off, placing it on the side.

"Morning" Her Dad greeted as she walking into the kitchen "Nice run?"

She watched him pointedly for a few seconds and then nodded "Yep. It was good" they weren't exactly singing each others praises but they were at least on talking terms now. she sat at the table and drank a bottle of water down in a few gulps. "I'm going out for the day today" she avoided looking at him knowing full well he'd be staring her "Just thought I'd let you know..."

"and where exactly might you be going ? The same place you've been going the last few weeks?" he tried to keep the accusation from his voice but there was still something to it that suggested he wasn't best pleased. He placed the paper down and looked at his daughter "Lauren?"

"Please don't get mad, I've arranged to meet Joey…again" the words trailed off into almost a whisper.

"you're 18 Lauren, I can't stop you. I just don't want to see you getting hurt, it's why I did what I did in the first place…I'm sorry baby girl but I just don't see all of this having a happy ending."

She shook her head and walked out of the room, seriously biting her tongue so she didn't say anything she'd more than likely regret later. She strutted up the stairs, pushing past Tanya as she came down.

Tanya reached the kitchen and raised her eyebrow at Max "What have you said to her?" they heard the slam off the bathroom door and then the shower start running. "and don't dare say nothing!" she pointed

"She's decided she's going to meet Joey today" Max said with distaste. "She wants to get to know him…"

Tanya looked completely confused at this point, as she busied herself with making a coffee. "Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"It would be if I didn't see the look in her eye, every time she mentions him her eyes light up… she's not know him long". He sighted and ran his hands over his face, rubbing away the tension. "I want her to be happy Tanya, I really do. But I think she wants to be more than friends with him…"

"What do you mean?" Tanya turned round and sat opposite her husband.

"I think she's already unknowingly fallen in love with him" Max said softly. "Did you know she's been sneaking off to meet up with him the last few weeks?" They heard a few more bumps and items being dropped upstairs and knew Lauren was in a strop. "Maybe you could talk to her?"

"you think I should?" Tanya asked, she was a little hesitant over the idea. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing Lauren was in Love, but then again Joey was her cousin. She mused over her thoughts and answered her own question "ye I'll talk to her".

They heard the clamber of feet as Lauren bounced down the stairs a little later, there was no goodbye, no I'll be back later or I love. Nothing. The door slammed shut and by the time either of them had the chance to move she was strutting down the road towards the tube station.

**Well Lauren decided to be a little more grown up about things and speak to her Dad and then he kind of ruined it again. Please please keep up the reviews:) back tomorrow xx**


	37. Chapter 37

chapter 36

Joey's day hadn't started all too different to Laurens. He too had been on his run having woken early, he'd also been boxing at his local gym, the place was open 24hours if you were a member. He went back to his flat, showered and changed, feeling the need to make a bit more of an effort than normal.

He went to him Mum's house on the way to meeting Lauren, his Mum still fussing over him about the surgery he'd had. He and his mum got on well, better than the strained relationship with his Dad. Much to Joey's relief his Mum and Dad were no longer together. Joey had told his Mum he was meeting Lauren, after explaining the situation to her; when he'd first told her Lauren knew who he was, She'd had the same reaction as Max, but Joey was able to fight back. He knew his feelings for Lauren and had filled his Mum in over the years. His mum had argued with him and told him he needed to tread carefully because the direction he was walking in he'd be walking directly into a minefield .

The little altercation between mother and son had resulted with the slamming of several doors and Joey leaving the same way Lauren had. He set off in his car, driving to the Café he'd told Lauren to meet him, he parked up and then went inside, getting a table for them. He ordered a drink and sat patiently for Lauren to arrive, there were still 15 minutes until 11 and he'd learnt from their pervious meetings, Lauren was never on time…that didn't stop him checking the clock every couple of seconds though.

It reached 11 and Lauren still wasn't there. Joey checked his phone, there were no missed calls from her, maybe she'd changed her mind? He took off his jacket beginning to feel a little warm; nerves, he thought to himself. He hadn't been nervous before, but there was something he need to talk with her about, that he'd pushed aside every other time they'd met.

Eventually, the little bell on the door chimed and Joey forced himself to look up. He saw the brunette beauty standing in the doorway looking for him "Lauren!" he called from the seat. A huge smile spreading across her face as she saw him.

She walked a couple of steps and then quickened her pace to get to him. "Hi !" Joey stood up and they both looked a little awkward, but Lauren surprised him. She stood on her tip toes and hugged him tight.

His hand cautiously brushed down her back after a second, he heard he sigh as she breathed in. "This feels good" he said softly

Lauren pulled away and smiled "it did feel good…" she sat at the table, placing her bag on the spare seat next to her.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked

"Erm… do they do Milkshake?" she asked, Joey nodded. "I'll have a chocolate one then please" she rummaged in her bag and pulled out a five pound note "Here"

Joey smiled "put it away… it's my treat" Lauren blushed and reluctantly put her money away. She watched Joey go up to the counter to order, her eyes stuck to his rather peachy bum. Her head tilted a little, and she almost fell from the chair as she leaned a little too far across, she managed to stop herself though...just.

Once composed, she looked around the café. It was very quaint and Lauren could tell the people there were regulars. Her mind trailed back to why she was here and her heart dropped a little. She was completely dreading the "Talk" Joey wanted to have, and it reminded her of the last time she was the scared of a "Talk". She was 13 and her Mum wanted to "Talk". Little did Lauren know, she'd leave the room a changed girl, thoughts of all things weird and grownup in her head. She was sure that this conversation couldn't be as humiliating as that one.

"one chocolate Milkshake" he smiled, placing a very chocolaty looking drink in front of her. He moved around the table and sat opposite her, unable to stop himself grinning at her beauty and how happy she made him.

She took a sip groaning at the taste "This is so good!" Joey Laughed which caused Lauren to giggle and choke a little on the shake. She hiccupped after she'd stopped Laughing, which stared Joey off again. "Stop Laughing at Me!"

"not nice being Laughed at is it?" he teased remembering her merciless teasing the day before. He took a shallow breath and flinched as he regained his breath, several seconds later he was taking another deep, laboured breath.

"You ok?" Lauren asked

"I'm Fine" he forced a smile to his face. "you said last night you wanted to talk?"

She nodded, her fingers plunging the straw up and down in the shake as she used it as a distraction. "I know you wanted to talk too and after you said that yesterday, I got thinking. I was thinking… that maybe. Me and You wouldn't be such a bad idea, that…" she stopped talking abruptly having heard a deep inhalation from him. She looked up to see a sight that would haunt her for a while to come. "Joey? Are you ok… your sweltering, you've gone really pale too"

His response wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Chest… hurts…." Lauren was up and out of her seat standing next to him, her eyes widening in fear. She saw the pained expression in his eyes, and it was so excruciating to watch, she knew what he meant when he was describing watching her when she was ill. His hand reached out for hers, his eyes closing.

"Joe… no no, open your eyes baby!" her hands were on his face, thumbs gently brushing his cheeks. His eyes opened. "Hey...I'm going to call an ambulance …" a waitress from the café said she'd already called one, Lauren nodding in response.

His breathing became extremely laboured and Joey was now clutching to his side. He gradually started to go paler as the minutes passed, his lips beginning to turn violet in colour. "Lauren…"

"Don't talk… just concentrate on breathing, I don't want you dying on me yet. I've only just found you" she said with a little humour behind her voice despite the tears that were cascading down her face.

"Need…tell…" he struggled and Lauren frowned. He lay his hand across her chest, and she let him. "Love you…"

Her mouth opened and placed her hand over his and held it tightly. There were so many people watching them now, some of them staring and gasping, others trying to help. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" he bobbed his head once and she could see it was hurting him to move even slightly, but his confession had made her relax slightly, at least she knew they were on the same page… sort of.

"You… you…. Were…. Scared" Joey frowned obviously having seen the relief in her eyes as he told her he loved her.

She was about to reply when the paramedics finally came through the doors. The female paramedic hooked him up to oxygen straight away, and his breathing seemed to ease. She turned to Lauren as her colleague carried on completing tests on Joey. He was barely breathing now and she was sure he was losing consciousness "Can you give me any details about him?"

Lauren nodded as she stood up, watching horrified from the side as the male paramedic injected Joey with something. "His names Joey Branning… he's 21."

"Does he have an medical conditions?"

"Not that I know of… he had major surgery just over 10 weeks ago. He donated his kidney" she said softly, crying hysterically now.

"Ok thank you, is there anyone we can call for him ? are you family?" she asked, Lauren glanced at Joey and saw him being loaded onto a stretcher. "I don't know if there's anyone to call, I'm his..." she paused, what exactly was she, cousin? Friend? Girlfriend? She went with the safest option "I'm his cousin" she mumbled, hating herself for saying it, but knowing it was the answer that would allow her to go with him.

"Right then, are you coming with us?" She nodded and followed the woman into the back of the ambulance, grasping tight to Joey's hand.

**Poor Joey ! What's wrong with him ? And as bad as the situation may be it's definitely brought them together dont you think ? Keep Reviewing ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

Lauren sat in the ambulance, scared stiff. She was holding tight to Joey's hand, trying to give him some comfort, as well as herself. His eyes flicked to hers "Hey… it's ok. I'm here, I'm right here" she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. His hand reached up and went to remove the oxygen max but Laurens hand got there first and stopped him. "You've got to keep it on Joey, you can't breathe otherwise"

"Sorry…" he breathed out, Lauren could tell it was causing him some pain.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, you've just got to do exactly what your told. Which means keeping that Mask on!" she scorned her hand moving to replace the mask once again.

He softly pushed her hand away and looked at her "Ruined… our date…"

Lauren blushed as the paramedic looked at her accusingly, she understood the look, Lauren had introduced them as cousins. Lauren ignored her and put her attention back to Joey "In your dreams baby… it wasn't a date" she said with a smile, laughing lightly as she brushed a tear away.

Joey rolled his eyes and laughed, an action he automatically regretted. A machine started to beep at the side of them, just as the ambulance was coming to a stop at the hospital. "Get him to straight into A&E." Lauren followed them as they wheeled Joey into the A&E department. It all became a blur as Doctors flooded around her, the next thing she remembered was a nurse escorting her out of the room, telling her she couldn't be there.

She sat down in a chair opposite the room where Joey was. She probably looked a complete mess, she was sobbing now as she could see a few doctors starting chest compressions on Joey, her heart sank. She dug her phone out of her bag and dialled the number by heart.

There was answer after the first ring "Lauren?"

"Daddy…" she cried "I need you and Mum" she took a shaky breathe and Max could hardly comprehend what she was saying.

"Babe calm down… tell me where you are and we'll come and get you" he called for Tanya in the background and grabbed for his keys. Lauren couldhear the closing of doors and then the engine of the car start up. "Where are you babe?"

"Hospital… Walford general" she snivelled

"What's happened ? are you ok?" he asked panicked.

"It's Joey… they're giving him chest compressions, Dad. He can't die Daddy, he can't" the words sere almost screamed as she watch through the window.

"Its ok, it's alright, we'll be ten minutes at the most babe. I want you to stand up and go somewhere else babe. Don't watch it darling…"

"I can't leave. I don't want to leave." She shrieked, the prospect of leaving him, twice as scary as watching what she was now. "I'm not leaving"

Max sighed "we're nearly there, what department are you in?"

"A&E" she whispered.

Max stayed on the phone to her until they got there. When they arrived they found her sitting in a chair, head in her knees, crying. Max jogged over to her and sat down pulling her into his arms, everything over the last few weeks completely forgotten.

Lauren calmed down after a few minutes and was able to tell her parents what had happened. Neither were too impressed with what she'd told them. She'd essentially admitted she loved Joey too.

"Lauren, you've known him for less than a month darling, how can you possibly be in love with him?" Tanya questioned "He's your cousin too Lauren… it's not conventional sweetheart"

Pulling out of her Dads arms she looked across to her Mum and frowned "I couldn't care less if it's not conventional. We haven't been brought up as cousins. It actually hurts to think of him as my cousin. I met Joey when I was 7. I've seen him around the hospital several times in the past." She dared a look to her parents and knew they would be disappointed with her. "I've been seeing him for the last three weeks, we've been out together, we've Skyped and emailed. I'm not saying I wanted to jump right into a relationship with him, I knew we needed to get to know each other properly first, but I really, really liked him Mum, I don't want to be his cousin, and I don't want to be his friend ...i want more. And if we do decided to be in a relationship, then I need to know you'll support me"

Max leaned back in the chair, a little perplexed at the U-turn the conversation had done. He took his daughters hand "All we want is you to be happy Lauren, I can see you really like him, I'm so sorry for keeping you in the dark about him...i guess I owe you ay?" Lauren smiled weakly letting out a little laugh "You know we'll always support you, no matter what you do. Just please, make sure you're not making this decision on a whim."

"I'm not… it feels good, it feels right. He told me he loved me today… I need him to know I love him too" she whispered but stopped speaking as footsteps echoed down the corridor and stopped next to them. Lauren looked up and saw a woman, who looked ridiculously like Joey, looking into the room. She stood up and moved to stand next to her. "You must be Joey's Mum"

The woman nodded and took one look at Lauren "and you must be Lauren… he's right you are beautiful" she said, her eyes only briefly moving from her son in the room. Laurens silence said it all and his Mum turned to look at her "He talks about you all the time. Has done for years, I'm glad he's finally found someone, found you…My names Jenny by the way"

Lauren smiled and looked to the door as it opened, a doctor in surgical scrubs walked out and stood in front of them. "How is he?" Lauren asked

"Joey is stable for now. He's had a pneumothorax which is a pocket of air in the chest cavity, between the lung and the chest wall. The pneumothorax has caused his lung to compress, which is why he went into respiratory arrest." He explained. "You must be his Mother?"

Jenny nodded "I am. What does this mean for him? He's not long had surgery" Lauren didn't miss the slight distaste in her voice.

"well, he got to hospital pretty quickly. So we've been able to put in a chest drain and remove the air and fluid. We'll monitor him over the next 24 hours and then we'll make a decision as to whether he'll need more surgery, I don't want to operate if we don't have to"

"so he's going to be ok?" Lauren sniffed

"For now yes." The doctor assured her. "You can see him if you like, he's asking for Lauren"

"He is?" she asked shocked and Jenny smiled next to her.

"He was pretty keen on making sure you were ok" he walked off and left them all standing staring at the door. Lauren bounced on her feet, desperate to go in to see him, but she held back thinking his Mum would want to go in first.

She felt a gently pressure on the bottom of her back and Jenny gave her a slight nudge "go on, he'll want to see you"

Lauren didn't argued and pushed the door to the room open. The parents watched as a Joey held his hand out to her and she ran to him. She hugged him being careful not to catch the chest drain in his side. Max could see Lauren was crying as she sat down in the chair and Joey hand brushed up and down her back. He smiled softy, his baby wasn't a baby anymore.

**Well there was only really one person (at the moment) who could calm Lauren and that was her Daddy, Everything's fixed between them now right ? And we've me Joey mum who seems pretty clued up on Lauren. What's going to happen when Lauren's reunited with Joey? Back tomorrow! Keep reviewing please ... xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

Lauren walked at speed into the room, narrowly avoiding the nurse as she came out. Lauren quickly apologised, moving over to Joey's bed. She pasted slightly at the foot of the bed, taking a breath. "Well your a sight for sore eyes" the words caught in her throat so she cleared it gently which got Joey's attention.

"Lauren..." his voice was like a comforter to her. He held out his hand, reaching for her and encouraging her round the side of the bed next to him. She moved towards him and flung herself at him. Joey took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh good I'm sorry... I've hurt you haven't I" she asked quickly, pulling away from him.

"no babe..." Lauren cautiously sat and watched him for a few seconds. "I'm Ok" she simply nodded at him, laying her cheek against his chest where there were the least amount of wires. His hand gently brushed through her hair... "Lauren, babe... are you crying?"

"No" she said weakly "ok maybe...i was just so scared I was losing you Joey..."

*JL*JL*JL*

Jenny sat in a chair next to Max and Tanya and softly spoke to them. "My son loves your daughter very much." She told them both, Tanya frowning a little at her tone.

"Yeah… giving her his kidney kind of gave that impression" Max said, although his wards were a little harsh, his tome suggested that there was some humour to them too.

"That's Joey, he never does things by halves. A little like his father." She scoffed and looked at the other Branning's. " Don't tell Joey I said that, he hates been compared to his father."

"Joey and Derek not get on then?" Tanya questioned.

"You could say that" Jenny nodded, she sat back in the chair and crossed her legs, her fingers begging to fidget together. "Derek and Joey clash. They have different hobbies, different opinions, they just don't get along. Joey's very independent always had been, he flew the nest at 17 and got himself a flat. Derek didn't approve, he doesn't take too well to being challenged…"

"you can say that again" Max scoffed. The entire reason for the family not talking to Derek was purely down to him trying to control everyone and everything. Jim had told him he wasn't welcome in the family anymore.

Jenny shrugged "I'm not with Derek anymore, haven't been for the three years"

"sounds like you made a good decision then" Tanya smiled.

"I'd say so." she nodded "Your daughter seems to have made a very big impression on my son"

The three of them sat talking for an hour or more, Jenny told them all about Joey and how held fallen for their daughter, Tanya was quite touched by it all, Max was too if he was being honest. He liked the thought of Joey having always been there for Lauren, even if it was from the side lines, although it had made him feel guilty, that both Lauren and Joey could have met sooner if he hadn't pushed with the anonymity. Jenny had told them how she was against the relationship at first and had had several arguments with her son because of it, but seeing how her son had changed, no doubt because of Lauren, she wasn't against them doing what they wanted.

Jenny had been in to see Joey for an hour, but Lauren hadn't left, Joey adamant she stayed so she could properly meet his Mum. Max and Tanya had even been in to say hello to him and to also thank him personally for donating his kidney to Lauren.

*JL*JL*JL*

They were sitting with Jenny in the waiting area again. "We should be getting home" Tanya looked at her watch and realised it was nearly 5 o'clock. They'd been there nearly 4 hours. "I'll go get Lauren…"

She walked over to the room and knocked gently on the door "Lauren, It's time to go darling…" she looked up to her mum creating the perfect pout and puppy dog eyes. "Sorry Darling, there's only an hour of visiting left and I think Jenny would like some more time with Joey" she smiled softly "you can come back tomorrow ok?"

"Fine…I'll be out I'm a minute " Lauren said, staring at her Mum. Tanya took the hint and left the two alone. "so… I'm going to have to go"

"It's OK" Joey said, his breathing still slightly fuzzy "I'm not going anywhere"

Lauren laughed "Ye I don't think you are. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" she hesitated a second and moved towards his face, his eyes were watching her intently as she carried on watching him, she bit her lip, her eyes flickering to his.

"You just going to stare, or are you actually going to kiss me?"

She giggled and closed the gap between them. It was a soft gentle kiss and Joey lips moved seamlessly against hers. They both groaned as she pulled away, Joey reaching in for another smaller kiss "I'll see you tomorrow".

"Lauren?"

she paused in the doorway and turned to face him "ye?"

"I love you" he said softly.

Lauren jogged back over to him, kissing him again. she smiled as they pulled away and bit her lip, looking consciously at the floor. "I love you too..Now I really have to go." she kissed him her again and disappeared into the corridor. She leaned back against it as it closed, shutting her eyes and taking a breath. She could get used to this feeling.

**They said I love you ! The parents have talked... all seems pretty good doesn't it ? Back tomorrow xx**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

As promised Lauren was back at the hospital the next day, she'd had the best night's sleep the night before and had even forgone her run that morning. Both Max and Tanya were working so uncle Jack had taken her to the hospital. Lauren had filled him in on everything on their Journey, and Jack was quite eager to meet Joey.

"Lauren slow down… he's still going to be there darling" Jack chuckled as Lauren sped off down the corridor. She'd received a text from Joey telling her he'd been moved and was on a ward now, so Lauren took that as a sign he was getting better.

"Sorry, I just want to see him" Jack rolled his eyes. It was so good to his niece so happy, there was huge smile fixed to her face and that was something he hadn't seen in a long, long time. "Ah here he is" she smiled brightly as she walked onto the ward and found Joey's room. She walked straight over to him and kissed him.

"hmm, hello to you too" he casually wiped the back of his hand over his mouth "lip gloss" he said with a wink.

Lauren took the seat next to the bed, taking Joey hand in hers. she looked towards the door and smiled at Joey "uncle Jack has brought me in today, I think he might want to meet you" Lauren said softy. "He wants to meet the boy who's made me smile, his word not mine" she said laughing.

"I'd like to meet him too, you should get him to come in, in a little while. But first I'd really like some time with my Girlfriend" he tugged on her hand and she moved onto the edge of the bed.

"Girlfriend?" Lauren raised her eyebrow and smiled "that's got a nice ring to it"

"It has, hasn't it?" He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, smiling into it. "how are you feeling today? I know you were really upset yesterday"

"I'm alright. Glad you're better today. I hated seeing you like that… I felt a little pathetic getting all emotional on you." She laughed and her face turned red at the admission.

"I know, I'm sorry about making you upset ... but you don't need to feel pathetic, I want you to be able to be like that with me and not feel... pathetic "

Lauren shook her head "You don't need to be sorry… anyway we never had that conversation yesterday. Wanna tell me what you were going to ask me ?" she teased

It was Joey's turn to become embarrassed now, he rolled his eyes at Lauren knowing that she just wanted to get him to ask her out properly. "Lauren Hope Branning, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lauren put her hand across her chest, freighting shock "Oh Joey…I don't know what to say, this is just so unexpected"

Joey was properly laughing and he tugged on Laurens hand to move her "come here you!" she shuffled further on the bed and ended up straddling him. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Is that a yes then?" Joey asked, despite already knowing her answer.

Lauren nodded "like there was any doubt" she leaned forward and kissed him again. A kiss that this time grew into something much deeper. Joey groaned as Lauren shifted on him and deepened their kiss. They only pulled away when there was a forced cough from the doorway.

They both turned to see who it was and were a little more than embarrassed when they saw Uncle Jack standing smugly against the door frame. "Not interrupting anything am I ?" he asked, a tone of Laughter to his voice. Lauren went to move off Joey but her pulled her back, staring at her wide eyed.

Lauren frowned at him but she soon realised why Joey was so intent on her staying in that position. She couldn't help but giggle. "not at all." She said, trying really hard to suppress her laugh. "uncle Jack this is Joey, Joey my favourite uncle" she grinned.

"Your only uncle" Jack held his hand out to Joey who shook it firmly. "It's good to meet you, Laurens told me all about you in the car ride on the way here. You seem to have made a lasting impression on her."

"It's nice to meet you too, uncle Jack." Joey smiled softly at Lauren who was now making his "Problem" even harder (no pun intended), to hide. She wriggled again and Joey hissed, he glared at Lauren who mouthed a sorry to him.

Jack was finding it all quite amusing, as he guessed what was going on, the humiliation all to apparent on his nephews face "I'll leave you two to it then… call me if you need picking up later sweetheart" he kissed his niece on the forehead and patted Joey shoulder gently "good to meet you Joey, look after her!"

"I intend to" he replied as Jack left them alone. As soon as he was gone Lauren burst into a fit of laughter. "Lauren it's not funny!"

"It is baby…" she snorted. Joey's hands rested on her hips and moved her gently off him. He groaned as the pressure on his groin was released. "you know I'm quite flattered baby..." she smiled looking more at his groin than his face " need any help?"

"What?" his eyes widened, had she really just offered to help him ?

"I said…do you need any help ?" her eyes trailed down, the evidence of his arousal more than apparent .

"Lauren we can't" he shook his head

"I'm not suggesting we have sex... yet. Just y'know?"

'You don't have to. I don't want you to feel pressured" he said softly, his hand reaching up and moving her hair behind her ear. She watched his movements intently, captivated by the simple action.

"Joey I've fancied the pants of you for years... we've known each other properly for two/three months now...I want to help…" before Joey could respond, her hand had mischievously found its way beneath the covers and into his boxers. Joey was more than happy for her to be doing what she was, her hand working wonders on him, Lauren seemed to be quite enjoying it too.

"Baby stop teasing me…" he managed to groan. His words went heard and her hand sped up, joey reaching his high, courtesy of Lauren, a few seconds later.

"you know my doctor told me specifically, no sexual activity for at least two weeks." Joey said a while later, Lauren was laying in his arms.

She looked up and frowned "Then why'd you let me do that? You could have been really hurt!" she scorned

"ye, well I wasn't was I ? Anyway he said it was very unlikely anything would happen anyway but just wanted to be cautious." His fingers brushed through her hair as she settled back down against him. "He said the pneumothorax was probably caused by the operation and it had just been left too long and was able to build up. He couldn't think over another reason."

"That's good I guess" Lauren mumbled. "I'm really glad you're ok Joey, it scared me to think that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you I felt the same, that I wanted to try and make us work"

"You do ?"

"yes. Seeing you like that, made me realise that anything can happen, and I'm so lucky to be alive. That I should take what I have and cherish it. So that's what I'm doing. I'm laying my claim on you and cherishing you." She said with a small smile.

**Naughty Joey and Lauren ! In a hospital bed too... Well they've named the relationship, how's that going to work out for them ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

And cherishing Joey was exactly what Lauren did over the next month, Max and Tanya hardly saw their daughter in the day, she only ever returned home of the evening and even then she was glued to her phone, a permanent smile fixed on her face, she looked very much like the cat who got the cream.

Her and Joey's relationship had gone from strength to strength, they were learning more and more about each other every day. Lauren learnt he had a younger sister, Alice, who was only a year older than she was. Lauren had met her a few times, having been persuaded to have tea at their house. Jenny was still as lovely as the first time Lauren had met her, she was very relaxed and happy person.

Lauren was sitting in the living room painting her nails, waiting for her Mum and Dad to come home from work. She'd painted the same nail several times, her hands too shaky with nerves. She had cleaned the house, made dinner and had even cleaned her Mum's car, she most definitely trying to heed to the more appealing nature of her parents.

She heard the keys in the front door a little later and froze, the footsteps growing closer. "Oh Lauren… we didn't realised you were home." Tanya stood in the doorway and looked around the room, she sniffed a few times and frowned looking at the neatened magazine stack on the floor. "Have you cleaned?"

"She's cooked tea too!" Max said appearing behind his wife. "What have you done or what do you want?"

She became nervous again and looked pleading at her parents "I want to ask you something, and you have to listen before you say anything ok?"

Max and Tanya both took a seat and nodded "Ok, ask away" Max stated.

Lauren took a huge breath and exhaled, "well you know it my hospital appointment tomorrow?" they nodded "well I was wondering, if maybe, that Joey could take me…"

"that's fine…" Tanya interrupted, but Lauren held her hand up, silencing her.

"No talking until I've finished!" Tanya held her hands up in surrender and Lauren continued talking. "I was wondering if Joey could take me…and I could stay at his tonight." Her parents went quiet and she could see them both looking at each other as they always did when they didn't want to talk out loud. "Please, it's not like I'll be in a random city on my own. I'll be at Joey's flat, that's like 40 minutes from here."

Tanya stood up and Lauren watched as she sat next to her. "Promise me, you'll call when you get there, you'll tell me how things went at the hospital AND you call when you're on your way home "

"So I can go then?" she asked excitedly, her eyes were shining at the prospect of being able to spend the entire night with Joey.

"Darling you 18, we can't stop you. But we don't have a problem with it." Lauren leaned in and hugged her mum. "aww, when did my baby get so big ? Got a boyfriend and everything"

"still remember the day we brought her home from the hospital, Tan?" Max chuckled, Lauren turned her face towards him as her Mum hummed in response. "You were sat in your car seat, happily occupying yourself. Then we went to take you out and you screamed the place down. You spent ages in the car seat."

"ok ok!" She pulled out of her Mum's hug and stood up "you's two are getting all soppy and sentimental" she made a face which just encouraged her parents more.

"We should show Joey some of your baby pictures!" Tanya gushed "invite the boy over for Sunday lunch!"

"Erm no! I don't think so. There will be no humiliating pictures of me, from past or present, thank you very much Mother. I may be able to persuade him to come to dinner though…I could stay over his Saturday night too ? and then we'll both come here Sunday ?" she waited for their reaction and was surprised when her Dad agreed and said that it made sense. She really needed a little more faith in her parents.

** Well everything is going perfectly for our lovebirds! She's even staying at his place ... Back tomorrow xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

Joey managed to surprise Lauren that evening by picking her up from number five. She'd text and told him she was able to stay and Joey had replied telling her ok. She was slightly annoyed by the text, wasn't he as excited as she was?

She was packing the last of her things in her bag when she heard noise downstairs. It took all her power to not run down and Jump on him as soon as she heard his voice, but she was interested in the conversation, especially because it seemed to be about her.

Lauren moved to the top of the stairs so she could listen in, her Dad was talking to Joey and seemed like a pretty good conversation.

"This is a surprise Joey, I didn't think you were coming over today?"

Joey shook his head "I wasn't, but I wanted to surprise Lauren and I didn't like the thought of her carrying her bags on the tube… so here I am" he stuffed his hands into his pockets and Lauren could see he was a nervous. They'd met several times now, but Joey was expecting her parents to shoot him down and tell him to stay away.

Max nodded, thankful Joey had turned up and shared the same thoughts. "How are you feeling now ?"

"I'm much better thanks, just got to remember not to overdo things. The two of us are a right pair" he chuckled

"yes, well she's been much better since she's been with you. I know medically she was well but, she's a happier person and that's because of you… don't dare get breaking her heart." Max warned

"That's something I'd never do, I love her too much, she makes me happy too. More than ever" Joey blushed at his admission but smiled. He really did love Lauren.

Lauren "aw'd" on the stairs as he spoke, forgetting they didn't know she was there. Joey's head snapped in her direction and she smiled wide. 'How long have you been there nosey?"

"Long enough" she grinned bouncing down the stairs and into Joey's arms. He lifted her from the bottom stop, Laurens legs winding around his waist. She moved forward and kissed him deeply, once again forgetting where they were and that they had an audience. She pulled away and Joey lowered her to the floor. "Did you miss me?" she asked

Joey's hand moved to push her hair from her face "I always miss you" he said softly. "Now get your bag, so we can go please"

Lauren plodded back up the stairs and reappeared with her bag. Joey took it from her and went out to the car while she said her goodbyes.

"I'm off now" she told her parents, who had now retreated to the living room, eating the tea Lauren had cooked.

"Alright darling, have a good time, and call tomorrow" Tanya reminded her.

"I will do. Love you" she left the house and climbed in Joey's car.

"You do not understand how excited I am for this weekend" Joey admitted as they drove to his flat.

"I think I do…" Lauren nodded "I'm pretty excited myself."

"is that so ?" Joey glanced at her and saw she was biting her lip. He turned his attention back to the road "Babe… stop biting your lip, it does things to a guy that we most certainly can't do anything about whilst I'm driving."

"What about when you're not driving ? Can we do something about it then?" the tone of her voice was so mischievous and endearing.

"Lauren Branning! Are you suggesting what I think you are ?" he smirked and heard Lauren hum in response "I think we'll take the quicker route then" . He took a right turn which took them round some bend roads, but cut the journey down by at least 15 minutes.

**So Laurens still being mischievous! Wonder what they could possibly get up at Joey's ? Send me a review and i'll be Back tomorrow :) but fear not... I have a one shot coming up later so keep your eyes peeled :) xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

Joey drove back to his flat in record time. He pulled up outside and ran round to open the passenger door for Lauren. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. She smiled at him warmly, watching as his hand came up and moved some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Joey kissed her softly and shut the car door and a small grin made it's eat onto his lips.

"What're you doing?" Lauren yelled having not anticipated his next move. Joey had grabbed a hold of her and threw her over his shoulder and was striding into the flat

"Joey, put me down" she proclaimed, although she was laughing and was quite enjoying the view of Joeys bum.

"you were knowingly teasing me in the car, you cruel girl" he informed her, chuckling as he heard her moaning and slapping him through his shirt. Joey pulled the key out of his pocket unlocking the door. He bent his knees as he made his way inside, setting her to the ground before turning away from her, shutting and locking the door. Lauren watched Joey's every move as she leant back against the wall, biting her lip. She knew exactly what she was doing and Joey knew she did to. "What have I told you about biting your lip?" He took two strides forward and teased her lip from her teeth with his thumb.

Laurens arms draped around his neck, his hands resting in her hips. "hmm I don't remember…" she teased, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh you don't?" he pecked he lips quickly "I'll have to make you remember then wont I ?"

He began a trail of kisses down her neck pausing to push her hair over her shoulder to gain better access. She leaned forward and pulled him towards her by the lapels of his jacket… "I want you…so much" her eyes flickering to his lips before locking them with her own again

Lauren moaned into the kiss, their lips moved in sync with Joey gently moving them backwards, Lauren's back being pressed against the wall, a moan escaping her lips as his body pressed against hers hungrily. Joey's jacket was shoved to the floor closely followed by Laurens cardigan.

Their lips were battling for dominance of the kiss as Lauren clawed at the material of his shirt. Her hands ran up his arms and to his shoulders, blindly finding the buttons, beginning to undo them. Her hands brushed against his stomach and chest as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders. It fell to the floor, joining the other discarded items.

"hmm" Lauren groaned as she stared unflatteringly at his six-pack.

"Like what you see?"

"Love what I see" she grinned "I love you Joey" he paused and watched her for a second, trying to search for an ounce of regret on her face now she'd said the words. But there was nothing, just pure love. She'd said them before, but neither had really talked about it, they both very upset at the time and recovering from the events of the day, saying them now was like saying them fir the first time over again.

"I love you too, Lauren." he whispered into her ear. He kissed her neck and Lauren melted beneath him. Her fingers brushed over the muscles of his stomach, lingering where she saw the fading scar on his right side. Joey noticed why she had paused "That just shows how much I love you"

Capturing his lips with hers again, she moaned into his mouth as his hands ran up her legs as he lifted her up. Lauren groaned with satisfaction her legs locking around Joey's waist, their crotches grinding together more firmly, the skirt she was wearing having ridden up to her panty line.

"Joey, please" she begged, pushing her hips against his as much as she possibly could.

"Please what?" he questioned, his lips brushing across the swells of her ample breasts as he lifted her top over her head. He tugged a little at her skirt and managed to get that off over her head too. His breath hitched, she was so beautiful, he was a little shocked how sexy her underwear wow. He hooked his fingers around her knickers and eased them down "I like these..." he said breathlessly

"do you now?" she inquired, her head tipping sideways slightly. Joey nodded and focused on her breasts again, Lauren moaned continuously as he lavished attention on them as his hand trailed down her stomach.

Laurens hand undid his jeans, Joey kicking them off just after his socks and shoes. He was quick to turn his attention back to Lauren making sure she was ok. "Are you sure you want this?"

"yes…" she kissed him to confirm her answer and Joey lifter her stepping away from the door and moving against the wall.

"Look at me" Joey said softly "ready?" he needed to be sure, but Lauren gave the nod. She tensed slightly as Joey pushed himself into her, burying his head into the crook of her neck. "sorry" he whispered. He could see a little pain in her eyes, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"don't be sorry" she said quickly "it's good, just different" she smiled, her hand brushing through his hair "I'm fine" He pulled pack and then pushed into her again, this time earning a moan in response, he started slow and intense, making sure she was feeling every second of this as much as he was. "Faster…"

Complying with her wish, his movements sped up, the skin of their bodies repeatedly pressing together, the spark igniting between them every single time he moved. "Oh God Joey! " Lauren moaned as she fell over the edge, a blissful smile on her face.

Pulling out of her, Joey set her feet to the floor gently, watching as she regained her balance. He bent down and kissed her softly "That was pretty amazing" he told her.

"it was… my legs feel like jelly" she laughed. Joey swept his arms under her legs and carried her bridal style a few steps down the hallway. He opened a door skilfully with one hand and Lauren realised they were in his room. He placed her down on the bed and crawled up it so he was caged over her.

"it was amazing… you are amazing… perfect… beautiful" he punctuated each word with a kiss.

"you do romance so well…" She smiled, Joey laughed a little and kissed her, moving up the bed so he was hovering over her.

"you thought that was romantic? You ain't seen nothing yet baby…"

**So they had some fun didn't they ? Joey's like the perfect man for her !**

**I just want to say a huge thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this story it's so far reached more reviews than any other story of mine so thank you so much! Theres still much more to come. **

**And to the guest reviewer that asked ... there is 70 chapters to this (if I remember correctly) anyways leave me a review! I'll be back tomorrow:) xxx**

**Ps. If you already haven't, take a look of my new one shot "behind closed doors" **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

Lauren woke up in Joey's arms the next morning, a feeling she could very easily get used to. His body was pressed comfortingly into hers, his hand sending a warmth through her from where it lay across her stomach. She turned over and glanced at the alarm clock, she had a few hours before her appointment at the hospital. She shuffled back into Joey's hold, feeling herself becoming more awake by the second.

"Morning" his voice startled her slightly and she rolled over to face him. His was staring right at her with a smirk, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked

"Not long...I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind" he sighted

Lauren frowned, propping herself up on her elbow, her fingers dragged down his face "what's up? I can practically hear the cogs turning"

Joey took a breath, his gaze focused on the ceiling above them "Did we make a mistake last night?" his words hung in the air, her turned to look at her and saw the devastation on her face.

She swallowed, tears brimming in her eyes "You think us sleeping together was a mistake?" she asked brokenly.

"No!" he said quickly "god no...I replayed everything in my head" he said sheepishly "and god it was THE best sex I've ever had. But we didn't use anything Lauren..."

Her face softened as she realised what he was getting at "I'm on the pill Joey... have been since my Dad caught me with Peter Beal when I was 16" she rolled her eyes "I promise we were safe"

He nodded "not saying it would be a bad thing having children with you" he smirked "I quite like the idea"

"Really? You've thought about that?" she asked, slightly shocked he'd even considered their relationship going that far into the future.

"Yeah, right from when you found out who I was, I thought ye...she's my future for sure" Joey took her hand and pulled her closer to him so she was almost wrapped on his chest. "And everyday since I've thought of nothing more... I want everything with you Lauren Hope Branning"

Lauren narrowed her eyes, hating being called by her first name, but she'd forgive him and his damn dimples. "I want everything with you too Joe..." she kissed him deeply and smiled.

"But... you do wake up really, really early" he cursed, Joey was greeted with a playful slap to the chest. "ow"

"You were awake first Mr!"

"Ye well I'm normally still asleep... so, I think we could go back to sleep" he closed his eyes and settled Lauren against his chest.

"I can't …I'm an early riser" she pouted, his arm pulled her closer and his eyes opened again to see her grinning cheerily at him "Hi".

He pecked her lips "Dont "Hi" me woman..." Joey rolled over onto his back, Lauren moving to almost straddle him.

"Oh is my baby grumpy?. I'm sure I know a way to make it all better" her tone was so enticing yet childlike and sarcastic too. she raised her eyebrow, suggestively running her foot up his leg.

"Lauren Branning you are so naughty! You always seem so innocent… you really like sex" he teased.

"I was suggesting we go for a run actually !" she grinned going to climb off him. Before her foot was even touching the floor, Joey had pulled her back onto the bed. She squealed as he held her to him, his arms encasing her from behind.

"No way..." he flipped her over and pressed her into the mattress, things becoming very hot in the room. "I want to make Love to you… like I've wanted to do for months." He said softly. Leaning down, his lips caught with Lauren , kissing her so softly it was hardly felt. Her arms, of their own accord wound around his neck needing to be as close as humanly possible to him, she pulled him closer as he groaned into her mouth. It already felt so different to the night before and they had barely even started.

The heat steadily building between them was so intense, Lauren felt like she was going to combust. Leaning forward, He pushed her further into mattress and pulled his top, that she'd stolen, from her body. His warm skin created tingling sensations as he grazed her sides with his thumbs.

Their lips still worked furiously on together and Lauren giggled – not intentionally. Joey caught the ticklish spot on my left just above her hip bones. Lauren broke the kiss laughing , but joeys mouth continued to work further down her body, leaving hot kisses down her stomach. He whipped the covers off, claiming they were getting in the way. He kissed her again, continuing to worship her body. Lauren wriggled beneath him and just couldn't stop another giggle as he grazed that spot again.

"I could use this to my advantage you know?" Joey smirked continuing to kiss and tickle her.

"No, no don't" she begged through laughed. He smiled teasingly, but stopped tickling her.

They lay there in silence for a few seconds, his body pressing so perfectly against Lauren's , the contours of his muscles so bloody amazing, she seemed to appreciate them more that morning. "Do want to use a condom?" he asked softly

"No... Do you?" she said breathlessly kissing his shoulder

"I like the feel of all of you baby... but we can use one if you're more comfortable ?"

She shook her head her "The... Pill... is... good enough... for me" she managed to say, her body already feeling on fire from his touch Joey kissed her once again, distracting her as he sank into her. "Feels so good baby" she moaned as he slowly pushed fully into her, it felt so perfect, so amazing.

"Oh god… Joe" He slowly worked his hands and mouth over my her body, worshiping every part of her, somehow his lips were in sync with the rest of him, it was amazing. It felt like the first time all over again. That strange butterfly feeling, the heightened sensations, the complete oblivion of where you were going. Joey moaned and lifted her knee, hitching it up around his waist. His hand found her waist as his angle changed and Laurens peak approached fast. She could feel joey was there too, as he sped up slightly.

"Together Baby… I love you Lauren" his words tipped Lauren over the edge, the fireworks scorching through her, Joey reaching his high at the same time.

"I love you too Joe" He kissed her again and pulled gently from my body. He kissed her forehead and pulled her against his sticky chest. The duvet from the floor was picked up and blindly thrown over them as they fell back into bliss.

**So Joey realised that they'd forgotten to use protection but was assured they had still be safe Phew! The I Love you'd just keep coming now... they truly are happy ! Let's hope Nothings going to ruin that ay? If I get 10 reviews before 10 you can have the next chapter, it's a nice one :) and is the end of the first part of this story... xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

The two of them made it to the hospital in perfect time for Dr Howard to call Lauren in. Lauren stood and held her hand out to Joey, wanting and needing him with her. They went into the room and sat down, smiling at the Doctor.

"It's lovely to see, Lauren and you Joey. Although I'm sure you're not scheduled to see me" Dr Howard said looking through his notes. Lauren smiled, she really liked Dr Howard, he'd been her firm favourite right from when she was two years old, she was pretty upset at the fact he was soon to be retiring.

"Joey and I are together Dr Howard" Lauren said softly taking Joey hand. She heard the fall of paper and saw a few of the files from the desk, had fallen to the floor.

"well it's about time too." He gave them both a knowing look. Having been involved with both patients, he was more than aware of the attraction between them and had on a few occasions tried to encourage Joey to waver the anonymity of being the donor. "Well, I can tell you Lauren your scans are all perfectly clear." He told her happily. She had been the week before for her routine check-up, having had the same round of scans and tests as she usually did.

"They are?"

"Yes, it's been near enough 6 months since your surgery Lauren I'm perfectly happy with your progress. Everything has gone according to plan. Now it's at this stage, I give you a whole bundle of informant about what comes next" he stated. He lifted several leaflets from the table piled them to one side as if he was contemplating his next move.

"What do you mean, what's next?" Lauren questioned. She'd done her research and knew pretty much everything there was to know, but there was little information available of what happened with the rest of her life.

Dr Howard looked at her and Joey, he placed his hands in his lap and turned his chair to face them. Joey frowned, not liking this look, on the usually unflappable Doctor. "well I start to reduce the appointments even more, I'm going to leave it for four months and then five and so on until your only seeing a consultant once a year." He made sure they were still listening, and they were. The two Branning's were sat, listening intently to everything they were being told. "Now we are at that stage in your recovery, I have some other things I need to discuss with you"

Lauren nodded "Babies, exercise and infection" she said with a smile. "Exercise: moderate but not excessive, no extreme sports and nothing involving intense stretching and not to be used as a medium to lose weight, which should also be avoided for my BMI." She reeled off the information like she had been revising.

"Babe…" Joey chuckled "You've a doctor for a reason" he said softly

"No, no, you seem pretty clued up as always Lauren, you tell me what else you know and I'll add anything I think that needs adding"

She grinned and turned to look smugly at Joey. "Ok… erm babies. Are a no go until at least 12 months after surgery even better after 24 months. Talk to a doctor if I'm thinking of having kids so I can see a specialist, babies are risky business. Yes?"

"Very good so far, now infections?" Dr Howard asked, very impressed by her knowledge so far.

"They are also very risky…I can get ill really easily, so stay away from anyone with a cough or cold. Chickenpox is like my nemesis and all cuts and Grazes, not matter how tiny, must be washed clean with warm water and covered with a sterile dressing"

The doctor clapped his hands and looked back at the leaflets "well I am very, very impressed. You could do my job for me. There was one thing you missed… Alcohol."

Joey shook his head "Lauren doesn't drink, neither of us do. Why would we want to undo all the hard work we've done?" he felt Lauren squeeze his hand, so he press his lips to the side of her head, just above her temple.

"That's wonderful to hear. I think we are all done here, unless you have any questions?" They both shook their heads. "Well I'll see you on…" he flicked a calendar up on his computer and clicked a few buttons. "ah, 17th December, if that's ok with you? We'll get a scan done and see you all in one day save you making two appointments so near to Christmas."

"That'll be fine, thanks Dr Howard. See you soon!" Joey shook the doctors hand and held the door open for Lauren. They linked arms as they walked out of the hospital and back towards Joey's car.

"Shall we make a day of it, while were out?" Joey asked Lauren as they stared to drive. The windows were open in the car, the slight breeze cooling them from the heat of August.

"I'd really like that, where are you thinking?"

"We could take a trip down Southend ? or Brighton? Or we could just stay around here, It's up to you" he said, although he was hoping she'd choose Southend or Brighton.

"Brighton!" she said quickly, her whole face lighting up like a little Childs. "Can we please?"

Joey laughed "Brighton it is. Call your Mum and Dad, tell them where we're going and how you got on at the hospital."

"Good idea" she agreed. Joey continued driving, happily listening to his girlfriend's voice, just listening to her have a conversation was enough to bring a smile to his face. Lauren told her Dad what the doctor had said and that it was pretty much what she was expecting anyway, but everything was good. Max had told them both to have a good time and he and Tanya would see them tomorrow.

*JL*JL*JL*

Arriving in Brighton was the best thing Joey had done in a long time, to see the smile on Laurens face as they saw the beach was priceless and he's make that drive every day off the week if he could see her that happy again.

Lauren pulled her hand from joeys as they walked along the shore, having parked the car and found a hotel for the night they took a walk to the beach. "Joey come on" she grinned running further toward the waters edge.

"Babe what are you doing?" he laughed as she kicked off her pumps and began to run into the shallow water , twirling around as she went.

"What's it look like I'm doing? Come on!" she shouted. The water lapped at her feet, it wasn't as cold as she was expecting but the weather was really nice. "You're scared aren't you?" she teased seeing him hover where she'd kicked her shoes.

"Don't be daft..." he laughed and took off his pumps too, laying them next to Laurens, luckily he had shorts on so he didn't need to worry about getting to wet. He did however take his top off, a gesture much appreciated by his girlfriend who was very much resembling a goldfish. Joey smirked and padded into the water, taking Laurens hand as he reached her. "Like something you see babe?"

Her arms looped around his neck as she drew him in for a kiss "you know I do".

They walked a little further into the water until it reached knee length, the crowds had stared to disperse now and so they were pretty much alone, a fact Joey took advantage of. Lauren saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and narrowed her eyes, trying to gage his next move. The last thing she was expecting was for him to splash her. she gasped as the cold water hit her.

"Joey! You are so dead! I'm soaked through" she screeched, looking at her dress that was now a rather wet mess moulded to her body.

"Oops" he smirked, stepping a little closer and taking her into his arms "oh would you look at that, you're wearing very sexy underwear..." his eyes trailed down her body seeing her underwear showing through her translucent dress. "Well, I think we best get out of here before someone catches an eye of my girl!"

"ye" Lauren nodded wide eyes. "I think we had". Joey carried her from the water and placed her on the sand. He was miraculously still very dry.

He looked around him and something caught his eye. "stay here! I'll be two minutes" Lauren watched bewildered as he jogged off the beach and towards a little shop. She couldn't help but smile when he returned with two brand new towels in his hands. "There we go" he wrapped her in the fluffy towel and pressed a kiss to her head "I don't want you getting sick do I baby?"

She smiled gently, knowing he understand how easily she could get ill. Joey dried her off as much as he could and then took his t-shirt from the sand, shaking it off and then placing it on Lauren. "Ok?"

"More than ok" she grinned. Joey placed his arm over her shoulder and then draped a towel around them both. They walked along the sand a little longer, the daylight beginning to fade as they finally reached the end of the sand. They sat on a bench, eating fish and chips, watching the sun setting on the horizon "I love you so much Joey" Lauren whispered , her head rested on her shoulder.

His lips pressed against her forehead, giving her gentle kiss. "I love you too baby... when we've got kids of our own, we'll come back here and tell them all about Mummy and Daddy and how much fun they had in Brighton for the first time..."

"Yeah that sounds good.."

**so you reached the 10 reviews way before time :) This was a very sweet chapter ...so savour it ! The next part of the story is set a little more in the future... this IS NOT the last chapter. There's still lots more to come :) so keep reading keep reviewing and i'll be back tomorrow for the start of , Can't be saved twice Xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Part two ...Cant Be saved twice **

**Chapter 45**

The next four months flew by, Joey and Lauren still going as strong as ever. In fact their relationship had progressed to the next stage, and in the new year, the two were planning on moving into Joey's flat. Max and Tanya were used to having Joey as part of their lives now. Every Sunday Joey and sometimes Jenny and Alice, would be at number five for Sunday lunch, it was like tradition in the Branning household. They were unsure how they ever lived without Joey in the family, he definitely had changed their daughter.

Lauren sat on her bed in her room, looking at the cardboard boxes stacked in the corner. She'd started to pack a few weeks ago, but after getting ill (more on that later) she'd taken a break from the packing. Her mum and Dad had tried to help, but were more of a hindrance as they got emotional over the smallest of things.

She looked across the room and smiled automatically as she looked at the strip of photographs on the cork board. It was a strip of black and white images of her and Joey. They had been taken when they went to Brighton and had gone to the pier. Lauren remembered dragging Joey into the booth after they'd watched the sunset and making him have the pictures taken, she knew he was just acting tough and was loving it really, especially when he asked her for copy of the pictures later on. The smiled on her face in those picture stretched for miles, she was still wearing Joey's top and was snuggled against his bare chest, her favourite place to be. She eased herself up off the bed, taking slow steps over to the board. She pulled the pictures of and grinned. Her mother's call drew her attention away.

"Lauren, Joey's here Darling" Tanya called up the stairs.

"Coming". She pinned the pictures back up and pushed herself away from the wall, slowly making her way downstairs. This was just one of the things she was having to change now . A few weeks beforehand, Lauren had become really ill. Joey had gotten a cold, which had meant he had to stay away from Lauren.

They had been very good, doing the virtually impossible and had spent an entire two weeks apart. Two very long, torturing weeks, with only a few Skype calls for visual contact. Joey had made a full recovery though and so they were reunited, and decided to celebrate in the way they knew best. Which had resulted in the exchange of many germs. Germs which Lauren unfortunately caught.

The every day cold that Joey had, mutated into the flu and poor Lauren became really ill. She spent three weeks in bed , too weak to do anything other than sleep. She had a stuffed nose, runny eyes and was being sick too. The doctor had made a few home visits and had given her very strong antibiotics. Joey had been told he wasn't allowed near Lauren, but after a breakdown from her, he was allowed to see her. Joey had spent every second he could with her, which mostly consisted of Lauren sleeping in his arms.

All in all, it had taken her near on a month to get better. Lauren had noticed after she had the flu though, her immune system was very low, she had been getting pains in her side again and was feeling dizzy and faint, much like she had before surgery.

Everyone's concern was growing by the day, but Joey's especially. His recovery had been perfect, bar the pneumothorax, there had been no complications and so he no longer had to vist the consultant. Despite his recovery though, he was at every appointment with Lauren so he knew what was going on, and right now, he could see Lauren's health was on a decline. He'd noticed her body change and it was difficult to see, she wasn't the strong teasing girl she'd been a few months back, but a tired, quite she'll of her former self.

Eventually reaching the bottom of the stairs, after she felt like she'd descended a mountain, Lauren moved into Joey arms. He held her tight against him, her head resting on his chest. "Hi beautiful …" he kissed her head and didn't miss the way Tanya was watching them. Joey could see she was worried and he was too. "How you feeling?"

"Tired" Lauren mumbled, snuggling a little more into his warmth.

"You can have a sleep in the car baby, on the way to the hospital." He felt her nod against him. "Let's get your coat on…" he moved her out of his arms slightly and reached for the tartan coat on the side. He slipped her arms into the sleeves and buttoned it up, slipping her scarf around her neck and her hat on her head. "All done" he said, an element of pride in his voice.

"Thank you… have we got to go now?" she asked softly, slumping a little against the Bannister, but tightening her grip on Joey arm.

"we have baby, your appointment's in one hour and it's starting to snow" Joey stared at her and carried out his action of tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's snowing?" she smiled

"ye...it looks like we're in for a perfect white Christmas" Joey told her, looking into her eyes and seeing the defeat in the already "Come on, let's get going…"

"Good Luck sweetheart" Tanya whispered, kissing her softly on the forehead. "I'll have dinner waiting for you both when you get back ok?" Lauren nodded and walked in front of Joey, out of the house. Tanya rested her hand on Joey shoulder before he left and spoke gently to him "Look after my baby girl Joey".

"I will" he kissed Tanya's cheek and went to the car where Lauren was already sitting.

**Well we can all see the change in poor Lauren already, four months have really changed things, let's hope the hospital appointment will be ok. This is the first chapter of tonight... Xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

Lauren lay on the hospital bed staring at the ceiling, a tear trickling down her face. The scanning technician had picked up an anomaly on the scan and she had gone to fetch someone more senior. Lauren had told the technician her symptoms and she was concerned from the word go, but even more so when she conducted the scan.

Lauren had asked what was wrong, but was given a non-committal answer of "Try not to worry, I'd just like a second opinion ". Obviously this had set Lauren on a path of pure worry and to make matters worse, joey had received a call from work and Lauren had encouraged him to go and take it; a decision she was entirely regretting now.

She felt sick. The sweat was beading on her forehead, the room spinning. She sat up quickly and reached over the side of the bed managing just in time to reach the bin as she vomited. She was scared beyond words. What if they told her the kidney was failing ? That she needed to go back on dialysis? Every thought crossed her mind as the door opened and closed again.

She prayed it was Joey, but her heart sank as an unfamiliar voice spoke out. "Miss Branning, my name's Loraine Needham, I'm a senior consultant. Unfortunately Dr Howard isn't available at the moment so I'll be taking a look at you is that ok?" Lauren nodded weakly "if you'll lay back on the bed Miss Branning, I'll take a look at what's going on"

The two woman exchanged a glance, the more senior consultant nodding to the technician. "Will you please tell me what's going on?" she sobbed "is the kidney failing?"

"Miss Branning, you need to calm down a little... stressing yourself out will get you no where"

"Then please, please tell me what's going on?"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey returned to the room ten minutes later to find it empty. He immediately panicked, thinking the worst possible. He walked back out to the reception area, finding the technician he'd briefly met talking to another woman, who was dressed in a lab coat. He approached them and interrupt their conversation.

"I'm sorry, but where's Lauren ? The girl you were just seeing in room 6?" he asked gently. He noticed the uncomfortableness of the two woman, and raised his eyebrows.

It was the technician who spoke to him "sorry, Lauren left 5 minutes ago, she said she had a lift home."

"That would have been me, but she's not left, I've been standing by the exit on the phone" he said confused.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help, I assumed she would have found you" she said softy, not able to go into any more detail.

"what happened? Is Lauren ok?" He knew what the answer would be, before the technician even told him she couldn't say.

"I'm afraid I can't say, I suggest you talk to your partner"

Joey left the ward in a fluster. He walked around the hospital and it's grounds and still couldn't find her. He made his way back to the car, calling Laurens phone in the process. "Babe, it's me… where are you ? I've been looking for you all over the hospital. I'm worried that's something's happened Lauren. Call me baby, please? I love you" he put the phone into the hands free as he climbed into the car and began his drive back to Walford.

**Oh no :( hospital scan has not gone well at all... and poor Lauren had to hear whatever it was on her own. Back tomorrow xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Max and Tanya were sitting at home, doing a last minute wrap of presents, when the front door opened swiftly and closed just as quick. A blast of cold ran through the house as the wind blew in.

"Is that you darling?" Tanya called out, ripping a piece of sticky tape with her teeth. She and Max exchanged a glance. "Lauren?"

They heard the running of footsteps up the stairs, followed by the slam of the bedroom door. Tanya was on her feet and up the stairs in an instant, standing outside Laurens door and tapping it gently. "Lauren? It's Mum. Can I come in baby girl?" There was a muffled "go away" from Lauren, and then a continuous sobbing. "Do you want Daddy?" again she told them to leave her alone. "Darling we can hear you crying... we're going to come in baby"

This time she didn't answer, but they could here her crying more. Max was right behind his wife and moved forward, placing his hand on her shoulder "Why don't you go down and call Joey, see if he knows what's wrong?" Tanya kissed his cheek and did as he'd suggested.

Max took a breath and pushed the door open, surprised it wasn't locked. His heart broke when he saw Lauren. She was curled into the smallest ball on her bed, a pillow and t-shirt (of Joeys) clutched to her chest as she sobbed. She was facing the wall and Max could see her body shaking, he could see she was tired too, she looked in pain... all the stuffing kicked out of her. He could see papers on the side, the hospital emblem on the corner, he ignored it for the time being and concentrated on Lauren.

He sat on the bed, and pulled his daughter into his arms. Lauren went to him straight away and continued to sob "It's alright… it's alright". Max let her cry, knowing words didn't bring her much comfort, she cried for what seemed like hours and eventually max noticed she'd stopped. She was so still and quiet, he though she was asleep, but the occasional ragged breath told him she was still awake. "What happened Darling ? Did you argue with Joey?"

"Joey…" Lauren whispered, it was like she'd forgotten about him, temporarily. After what she'd been told, she went into shutdown and just ran.

"Your Mum's calling him… what happened sweetheart?" he probed gently, not wanting to cause another set of tears, but needing to know at the same time.

Lauren shook her head "It's bad Daddy… the scan… it was bad"

"It's ok baby girl, that's why you have these scans, so the doctors can find our if something's wrong and then they can fix it, it's nothing worth getting this upset over baby girl..."

Lauren shook her head "Daddy... It.." Lauren screamed almost painfully.

"Hey! Lauren. Come on baby girl... calm down"

"My Body hates me Dad! it's failing me again and I can't be saved twice!" she yelled

"What exactly did the scan show darling?"

There were footsteps up the stairs and Lauren sprung from the bed, knowing the footsteps were much too heavy to be her Mum's . She was greeted by Joey on the landing. His arms circled around her whole body and held her tight, like he never wanted to let go. His fingers brushed through her hair, noticing how it's healthy shine had vanished. "God baby, where have you been." He kissed her head softly "I've been so, so worried, you phone was switched off, and the Doctor at the hospital looked so worried baby...".

Max and Tanya watched them closely, seeing their daughter calm significantly in the arms of her boyfriend, "We'll leave you two alone… come on babe" Max ushered his wife down the stairs, leaving Joey to look after their daughter.

"C'mon baby…" Joey steered them into her room and closed the door. He sat next to Lauren on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders. "What happened at the hospital baby? I heard you telling your Dad it wasn't good, nothing can be that bad" he said gently, wiping the tears from under her eyes. Joey knew no matter what she'd say he'd still want her, they were soul mates, they fitted together like pieces of a puzzle.

Laurens soft eyes landed upon Joey "The technician had to go and get a doctor, I told her I'd been feeling unwell, that I was feeling like I did before the transplant." Joey squeezed her hand sensing she was getting worked up again. "she did her scan's as usually, but she turned the screen away from me Joey and then turned it off… she said she needed a second opinion" The tears were in abundance once more and she was openly crying against Joey. "she looked really concerned Joey..."

"Hey… it's alright. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together baby… but you have to tell me what the problem is."

Lauren pulled away from him and moved to the other end of the bed. "I think you should go…" she said weakly, swiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her Jumper. "your not going to want me anymore..."

"Lauren! When will you get it into your head ? I love you, I'm in love with you, nothing you can say will ever change that." His voice was raised, the forgiving sympathetic tone been forgotten against his determination for Lauren to believe him. She moved off the bed stepped away from him. She shook her head, scoffing bitterly. "Why is it you don't believe me Lauren? I don't care if you're getting ill again, if you need me 24 hours a day, If you're going to need to go back in hospital. None of it changes how are feel for you. You are my life… nothing will come between us"

"I'm pregnant Joey and the Baby's killing me" The words echoed around the room a thousand times be for Joey could properly comprehend them.

**So I'm cruel aren't I ? A baby was one of the things her Doctor told her specifically not to have ... I could be persuaded for another chapter, I think some explanations are due ? Xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48

He stumbled back a little, ending up leaning against the wall. His hands ran over his head and through his hair. "How?" he eventually asked

Lauren was sitting back on the bed now, she was crying once again and wasn't getting much comfort from Joey. "How do you think?" she snapped. "Or do I need to draw you a picture?"

"Don't be funny with me Lauren! We were always careful. You're on the pill, and apart from the first few times we've always used condoms ! Or do I need to draw you a picture?" he was beginning to pace the room now. "How could you let this happen? Do you realise how dangerous this is for you Lauren? You could die... You said it yourself it's already killing you"

"Don't you think I know that ?" she bit back, the initial shock and upset now overridden with anger. "This isn't just something I was told lightly. Another doctor came in, after the other one, and you know what he did ? he offered me an abortion there and then !" Joey finally met her gaze and she could see the tears in his eyes. "He suggested it was best for all involved... if I got rid of it before i got too far along" she shook her head and began to fiddle with her hands.

"Well he was right wasn't he? You can't have a baby Lauren" Joey shook his head

"Who says I can't ?" she frowned "you can't tell me what to do Joey, you or the doctors. My body, my decision." she got up off the bed and went to her bag, pulling out a card and shoving it in front of Joey's face. "That's our baby … he or she, is about 12 weeks old. I'm not having an abortion" she told him firmly.

Joey didn't look at the image, he pushed it away along with his girlfriend. "so you're going to commit suicide then? You're going to go ahead and let this… thing, kill you ? Don't I even get a say in this ?"

"Baby, Joey ! it's a baby ! and no you don't get a say... actually you do, but i'll just ignore it because your being completely irrational! " Lauren yelled

"No! no it's not a baby Lauren. It's going to kill you and your just going to let it. Haven't you thought what'll happen when you die because of this ? How your Mum and Dad will feel, how I'll feel? Because I have and I'm sorry if me not wanting to loose you is being irrational ! !"

"of course I have…" she protested, her hand subconsciously laying on her stomach.

"I don't think you have Lauren, or you wouldn't be doing this!" Joey stopped shouting seeing he was just making Lauren cry more. He hated seeing her upset but if this was the only way to get through to her then, so be it.

The bedroom door opened and Max and Tanya appeared in the doorway "everything ok in here?" Tanya asked a sense of accusation in her voice.

Lauren looked away and picked a tissue up of the side, Joey just staring at her, an incredulous look on his face.

"Right, what the hell is going on ? we can here you shouting from downstairs" Max looked at the two of them, their faces red, evident tear tracks on both their cheeks. He looked at Lauren to answer "Lauren?"

"You going to tell them or shall I ?" Joey shot, daring her to face her parents thoughts on the matter. She stayed silent. "No? fine then." He looked at Max and Tanya and then pointed to Lauren. "your daughter, my girlfriend, the love of my life is Pregnant … 12 weeks pregnant " Tanya gasped, her hand shooting to her mouth as Max stood glaring at his daughter. "And, despite being told by several medical professionals; that having a baby this soon after a transplant is potentially fatal for the baby and her, she's adamant she's going to have it and kill herself in the process" Joey's voice caught in his throat and he pushed past the elder Branning's and ran down the stairs. Lauren called after him, but the front door shattered shut seconds later.

She slumped back on the bed staring at both parents. Tanya was crying and she could see her Dad was closing his eyes to try and stop his tears. All this heartbreak from something that was meant to be the best thing to ever happen. This was not the way this was supposed to happen

**Well that went well didn't it... not. Joey really can't bare the thought of loosing Lauren even at the expense of a their baby... And Max and Tanya don't seem to be reacting too good either, Back tomorrow! Xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49

Both parents stood against the wall in her bedroom, they were speechless, both knowing how serious the situation was. Tanya was the first to move, she sighed deeply and slowly took a seat beside Lauren on the bed, her tears falling already. "Talk to us, Lauren. We need to know the extent of this baby girl." Tanya ran her hand over Laurens back and felt her daughter relax slightly, but Lauren still remained quiet. "if you don't talk to us Lauren, we can't help you darling."

"you can't help anyway, you'll say exactly what Joey did and that's not an option… not for me anyway." She shook her head and looked at her Dad. "I'm really sorry…"

Max looked away from her, something Tanya saw " why're you sorry ay? You can't help it baby, you didn't plan this " Tanya said softly. "You have to be realistic about this though darling, I can see where Joey's coming from baby. He just wants you, you choosing to have the baby, is risking that for him"

"I want this baby so much Mum, what if I had an abortion and I got really ill and couldn't have children at all. You and Dad always told me you couldn't wait to have grandchildren. This is your chance as well as mine." Her hand fiddled with the locket she'd had off her grandparents, for her 18th. "I want to be able to put a picture in here". She reached over to the side table and handed Tanya the ultrasound picture.

Tanya held it in both hands and stared teary at the image. "It's so clear Lauren" she whispered with a smile.

"I know. It was pushing it's hand against my uterus." Lauren wiped at her eyes "I can't have an abortion Mum, look at it. It's a proper baby, I heard it's heartbeat and saw all its fingers and toes. Me and Joey made that" Tanya looked at her husband, biting her lip to stop the tears forming for a second time.

"This is a huge, huge risk Lauren. You know the consequences are… well you might not even make it through to see the baby when it's born." Max moved and sat the other side of his daughter on her bed. "I don't want to upset you Lauren and we're not trying to make you do something that you don't want to do… but please consider everything"

"I have Dad, I'm having this baby... With or without your help."

"Lauren!" Tanya gasped

She shook her head "No ...I spoke with the doctor at the hospital, she's going to see me instead of Dr Howard, she specialises in this area. I have an appointment tomorrow so they can discuss everything with me." Lauren looked up and glanced at both parents "I am old enough to do this on my own, I'm 18. I'll leave get a job so whatever it takes." she said firmly, her tears having disappeared now, her determination taking over.

"we don't want you to do that Darling" Tanya said quickly

"Then, you'll support me and whatever decision I make?" she asked them, making sure they understood the terms of her staying, because if they didn't she was all for leaving, her stuff was already packed.

"Your our daughter Lauren and it will kill us watching you get hurt baby, but we don't want you to go, Do we Max? This is your home" Tanya hugged Lauren against her sideways and looked to her husband softly. He sat the other side of his daughter and hugged both the girls.

"Would you come with me tomorrow, both of you?"

"Of course we can Darling" Tanya hugged Lauren close and kissed her hair just like she used to when Lauren was Little. "You never do things easy do you Lauren ay ?" Lauren managed a small smile in response.

"Dad, do you think you could call Joey ? Just make sure he's alright." Lauren asked. She knew Joey wouldn't answer her calls and as much as she was angry with him, she still loved him and wanted him involved.

"Your Dad can call him sweetheart" Tanya suggested knowing her husband would appreciate the time out. She knew deep down Max would be having trouble accepting his daughters terms.

"I'll go now, but just remember; he's shocked and he doesn't want to lose you, it'll take some time". He disappeared from the room and went to call Joey. Lauren watched her father leave, her heart pulling in her chest. She knew he wasn't ok with this.

"Come on them, tell me what they said at the hospital." Tanya nudged Lauren gently and smiled.

"They didn't say too much, I guess that's what'll happen tomorrow. But, I am 12 weeks pregnant, they think. The baby looks ok, for now. All the symptoms I was having was from the pregnancy and not my kidney but saying that, they aren't reacting the best to me being pregnant." She dared a look at her Mum "My white blood count is low, the kidney isn't functioning as well as it should be, but they aren't too concerned right now. But I'm automatically high risk because it's only been 9 months since surgery "

"Well, it isn't anything you didn't know sweetheart… We'll find out more tomorrow." Tanya took her hand and held it tight "I Promise, me and Dad will be with you every step of the way"

"Daddy's Mad with me isn't he?" she closed her eyes as her mother brushed her hair from her face, looking deeply into her eyes.

"He's worried, shocked, just like any parent would be if their 18 year old told them she was pregnant. He's worried like I am baby... We don't want to lose you"

"And I don't want to lose the baby... you get that don't you Mum? You fought for me didn't you ?"

"I understand Darling...I really do"

*JL*JL*JL*

Max sat in the kitchen, a glass of whisky sat on the table in front of him. He picked up his phone and called Joey. It rang out several times before joey answered. "Joey, it's Max. Where are you son ?"

"in my car… outside yours" he sniffed. Max could hear he was crying still, and he didn't blame him. Lauren meant so much to them both and knowing she was willing putting her life on the line was pretty hard to take.

"Why don't you come in Joey… I think we need a little chat don't you ?" max walked to the front door and opened it. He could see Joey looking at him through the car and beckoned him over. After a few minutes, the car door opened and Joey climbed out. Max put his arm over Joey shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "come on son".

**Lauren is so desperate for the baby, she's threatened to walk, Tanya seems to be on side, for now... but Max is taking it a little differently and it's a little hard to figure him out. And Joey didn't get very far, he'd been sitting outside all the time bless him... how's his talk with Max going to go ? Leave me a review ! I'll be back tomorrow:) xxx**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50

Max poured Joey a glass of whisky and handed it to him. It was gone in one as Joey tried to numb the heartache. "Sit down son…"

Joey slumped into the sofa closest to him, the heel of his hands rubbing at his eyes. Footstep on the stairs caught his attention, and his heart stopped momentarily, only regaining pace when Tanya walked in. "Oh, Joey Love, I didn't realise you were here" she moved over to hug him "How you feeling?"

"Awful, like I've just lost the best thing that's ever happened to me" he said, letting Tanya go. "How is she?"

"Upset, tired. She cried herself to sleep about 5 minutes ago" she informed him. "I'll let you two talk, our dinners still in the oven, Chicken alright for you Joey?"

"Oh I'm not …" he went to protests, not really feeling like he belonged with them right now. Tanya soon argued her case and Joey relented knowing he wouldn't win. "you said you wanted to talk, Max?"

Max nodded and perched in the armchair across from his nephew. "Yeah, I did. I know how your feeling Joey. I'm not happy about her doing this either…"

"You're not?" finally someone on his side, he thought.

"Of course I'm not Joey, she's risking her entire life by doing this. I'm devastated that she's even considering it...But the thing about Lauren is, once she's got her heart set on something. She's going to do it no matter what any of us say." His face softened as he saw Joey inhale. "She loves you so much Joey, more than anyone. But she fell in love all over again when she was told she was having a baby... Your baby" max clasped his hands together and learnt his for head against them. "Did Lauren ever tell you about when she was born?"

"A little…"

"She was born 3 months early, she was tiny, you could fit her in the palm of your hands and still have room to hold something else. Me and Tan were asked so many times if we wanted to stop with her treatment, if we wanted to take her of the ventilator. And every time we said no, we weren't giving up on our little girl. She might be 18 now Joey, but she's still my little girl and I will always do what is needed to make her happy."

"I know that…" Joey nodded

"You know when she first told us about you, she was scared beyond words that you were her cousin. She was meeting you for weeks without us knowing and one day she sat in the kitchen and told me she was meeting you. That was the day I saw Lauren happy. She had this look in her eyes saying "I'm madly in love, and don't even know it". Me and Tan were scared she was going too fast, that you were just leading her on." Joey frowned at him, he never intended to give that impression. " She left the house in such a mood that day, we were sure she wasn't going to come back. Then we got a phone call, she said she was at the hospital, with you . We got to her as fast as we could and found her sobbing her heart out in the waiting room, refusing to leave you, even though watching them resuscitate you was killing her. She told us she was scared. Not because of the situation but because she was afraid she wouldn't get the chance to tell you that she felt the same as you did."

"I told her I loved her that day…I wanted to be with her" Joey said softly

"yeah. We weren't overjoyed at the prospect of her getting into a relationship with her cousin. But seeing her with you, the way she spoke about you… we accepted it there and then, because it was what made her happy, I'd never seen her that way before about anything let alone a boy. This baby Joey, as much as there are risks, she wants it. But she wants you too, she needs you to be there for her Joey... she knows the risks, she's even threatened to leave the house and do it on her own. She is that desperate for this baby"

"It's killing me, Max. I want to be there for her I really do… and i want kids with her… god I couldn't think of anyone better to have kids with, but I can't watch her do it at the expense of her life". He lowered his head and stared to the floor, unable to show his weakness. "I can't bare the thought of watching her go through agony for the next 6 months, to not have her at the end of it."

"Laurens always been a maternal girl Joey, you've seen how she is with James. Nothing any of us say will change her mind " Max told him "she needs our support, she's got Tanya's, and I have no choice but to give her mine…but it's you she needs the most. You're supposed to be moving in together after Christmas Joey. You've no idea how broken she is because you walked away."

Joey stood up "well maybe she gets an idea of what it'll be like for me when she dies having that baby!" he left the room and Max already knew he was leaving.

Tanya walked into the room and sat on the arm of the chair, she placed her hands on her husbands shoulders, gently rubbing them. Max looked up to her and breathed out deeply "Are we loosing our baby tan?"

"We lost our baby a long time ago Max, she's not the tiny baby we brought home all those years ago. She's a grownup, a young lady who's having her own baby." Tanya smiled "And she is having the baby Max... she wont have it any other way."

Max looked at his wife, seeing the defeated look on her face. "That's it then isn't it?"

"Yes" she said firmly "Things are going to be changing around here."

**How sad for them all ay ? Joey's head is all over the place, he wants Lauren, but doesn't want to lose her ... well that's a huge possibility for him if Lauren choses to have the baby. Max is reluctantly having to support his daughters decision even though he really doesn't seem to want to . It's all a bit of a mess really isn't it? **

**Just want to say thanks again to all my guest reviewers who I can't reply to I read every single review ...so keep them coming. Back tomorrow guys xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51

Joey sat in traffic in the miserable weather, with a miserable mood to match. He couldn't understand why she was doing what she was. He knew through all the years he'd silently admired her, that Lauren was a tough cookie and she was very rarely phased by anything. It was just one of the many reasons he loved her so much. The fiery personality that hid the vulnerability, struck with him and he knew nothing would change that. But right now, he really was hating the fact he loved her so much because it was killing him to walk away.

There was little movement in the traffic, which wasn't playing well with his already deflating mood, joey beeped the horn in frustration, which surprisingly, did create a little movement. He switched the radio over and ended up listening to the 90's classics. He couldn't help but smile as All saints, Never ever, started blaring out. He remembered Lauren getting so excited when it had come on as they drove to Brighton. She had sang the song word for word. It reminded him just how much he loved her.

After another 45 minutes of driving through the treacherous weather, he was where he needed to be. He parked the car and let himself in. He instantly felt better. He could hear his Mum and sister chatting away in the kitchen, his mum instructing Alice on how to make Mince pies, for probably the 600th time, the hum of Christmas carols from the radio.

"Joey!" his Mum's arms were around him as soon as he was through the kitchen door, he had to fight so hard not to break down there and then. "We weren't expecting you today son… We were just doing the last of the Christmas baking."

"Hi Mum" he said softly.

"How are you? How's Lauren?" she asked, unknowingly broaching the danger zone.

Joey didn't answer He sat at the kitchen table, staring at the holly and ivy printed cloth. Jenny watched him, already knowing there was something wrong. "Alice Love, why don't you go and finish wrapping some of your presents ?" she suggested, Joey looked up, his eyes thanking his mother.

Unfortunately Alice didn't quite share the same intuition as her brother "I finished them earlier… you watched me" she frowned shaking her head.

"Alice…" Jenny said more firmly, she inched her head towards the door.

"Oh…erm ye I think there's a few I missed" her face blushed as she fled the room and shut the door softly behind her.

Jenny made a drink and placed the mug in front of her son, and switched off the radio, letting the room fall into an uneasy silence. "What's happened? And dont you dare lie to me Joey I can see it written all over your face" she pulled out the chair next to Joey and sat down, her hand resting upon his.

"Laurens pregnant" he whispered, tears building in his eyes.

"Oh Joey, That's wonderful news !" she gasped a huge smile spreading across her face. But Joey's head fell into his hands as he sobbed. Jenny moved to stand, she stood at the side of him and Joey turned to her, his head resting sideways against his mums stomach. "come on sweetheart, A baby isn't that bad…I know it might be scary and your both young but…"

"Lauren can't have a baby." He pulled away from her, wiping his eyes. "having a baby could kill Lauren…" Jenny stumbled back into the chair again, sitting expressionless at her son.

"you'll have to explain it to me son"

"Because of her kidney problems and the surgery, it's really dangerous for her to have a baby within two years of a transplant, especially one. It's only 9 months since Laurens surgery…" he took a deep breath.

"Joey, I'm so sorry, I didn't know things could be that bad for her" she whispered. "How is Lauren?"

He shrugged "I've no idea. I walked out. I'm angry with her, Mum. She's told me she's having the baby no matter what." He ran his hands over his face. Jenny could tell he was more upset than angry, but then again, he was never very good at letting his feelings show.

"she's probably really scared Joey, she's 18 and how many weeks pregnant?" she asked

"12 she said"

" ok so look at it from her perspective, she's 18, 12 weeks pregnant and has been told, that the thing she's growing inside her is probably going to kill her and that the boy, who she's madly in love with, has left her" Jenny shook her head and took a drink from the now lukewarm coffee. "She'll need you Joey"

"She doesn't want me. She would much rather have the baby than me." He stood up and picked his key up from the table, turning back to his Mum. "If she's so desperate to have this baby then she'll be doing it without me. I want nothing to do with her or it."

"Joey... Where are you going ? Joseph Oliver Branning you come back here right now!" Joey froze at his mothers voice "Don't you dare walk away from that girl Joey, I know how much you love her. You gave her your sodding kidney"

"Ye I know exactly what I did mum and I didn't do it to watch her die..." he yelled back walking towards the front door once more.

"Your making one huge mistake here Joey..." he didn't answer. Jenny watched him leave again, her head overloaded with every emotion possible. She picked up her mobile and walked back to the kitchen, she dialled the number and waited for an answer. "I've just spoken to Joey, I think we have a problem..."

**He's really suffering isn't he? Even his Mum can't get through to him... now I'm not promising a chapter tomorrow because I'm out the entire day and wont be back until very late so... until then leave me a review:) back Tuesday xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52

Lauren's sleep was restless, she tossed and turned, fidgeting constantly, but no position seemed to be comfortable. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see it was only 10pm, she honesty thought she'd been asleep for much longer than she had. Her hands rubbed away the sleep from her eyes and she stretched, her body protesting at the movement. She straightened out and waited for the nausea to settle back down, which luckily it did.

She climbed from her bed and realised she was still in the jeans and top she'd had on all day. Once she'd cried herself to sleep neither Max or Tanya had the heart to wake her up, she looked so exhausted. Laurens stomach gurgled, telling her she needed food, the baby needed food. Lauren smiled at the thought, her eyes moving down to focus on her stomach. "Hungry huh?" she said softly. There was another small gurgle from her stomach and she giggled.

She quickly changed throwing on a pair of leggings and a shirt that was Joeys. A few items of his had wormed their way into her wardrobe now, they brought her comfort and that was exactly what she needed right now. She held the collar of the shirt up to her nose and took a deep breath in, her eyes closed saving the scent. From the first time they properly met, Lauren had remembered his distinctive smell. It was such a manly smell, but not unpleasant; more relax and homely .

The low hum of the TV, and the soft conversation between her parents could be heard as she descended the stairs. She tiptoed to the kitchen and started to get what she needed to cook, she was being as quiet as possible, so not to disturb her parents. She hadn't even turned the light on, she was so intent on slipping back to bed without being seen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a container of what looked like chicken soup.

"I thought you might like that…" a voice sounded behind her as the light was flicked on.

Lauren turned to she Tanya in the doorway, she smiled softly "Guilty…I can't rest chicken soup" Tanya moved around the kitchen an pulled a saucepan from the draw, taking the container from Lauren and emptying its contents into the saucepan.

"Sit down baby..." Tanya encouraged. Lauren didn't need to be told twice and she sat at the kitchen table, thankful to be sitting down again. They remained in silence as Tanya continued to stir the soup on the cooker. She poured some of the soup into a dish and placed it in front of Lauren.

"Thanks Mum" she took the spoonful of the soup and blew it before taking a mouthful. Her eyes closed as she swallowed, a small smile on her lips.

"is it good, darling?"

"It's lovely Mum…I'm really hungry too" She smiled

"yes, well your eating for two now aren't you?" she said softly. Tanya cleaned up what she'd used and sat down. "Joey was round earlier…" Tanya looked At Lauren as she dropped the spoon into the bowl. "He'd been sitting in his car since he left. And Jenny rang... He was upset Lauren… really upset" she said softly.

The thought of Joey being upset made a surge of guilt run through Lauren. It was the last thing she wanted to do, the two of them had been through enough. "well I was upset too, he was the one that walked off from me, not the other way around. If that's how he feels, he should stay away"

"now I know you don't mean that Lauren." Tanya said softly.

"I do" she nodded "he wants to be like that he can be. I'll do this without him... without any of you" She admitted shrugging her shoulder.

"are you going to threaten to leave every time someone says something you dont agree with? Because I hate to tell you baby girl, people will have a lot to say" Tanya told her, much more conviction to her voice. "I know you can't do it without him Lauren, in your heart you'll want him every day and you know that too." Tanya sighed "he's not doing it to hurt you baby girl. Dad told me earlier, that Joey wants to have children with you Lauren, that he couldn't think of anyone better. But he doesn't want to lose you sweetheart." Lauren fidgeted in her seat pushing the soup away from her. "Jenny said he could hardly talk to her because he was crying so much. She was really concerned Lauren, about both of you ..."

It was hard for Lauren to hear, that Joey still wanted her, he wanted children with her like he'd told so many times in the past. If he wanted that why was he being the way he was? She stood up quickly, gripping onto the chair when she went lightheaded. Tanya watched her in concern stepping forward to reach for Lauren. "Don't Mum ! I don't need your help. And as for Joey, he says he's scared of losing me. Well it looks like he's already lost me" she cried out.

"Lauren…" she paused in the hallway and look back to her Mum.

"Hospital appointments at 10 tomorrow if your still coming" there was a definite finality in her voice as she spoke. Tanya gave a single nod in response, watching as Lauren dejectedly climbed the stairs.

**Well Lauren is definitely finding it hard too... and the parents are still trying to get them to see sense. 10 reviews by ten and you shall have the next chapter... Go Go Go ! Xxx**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53

Lauren, Max and Tanya were all sitting silently in the hospital reception the next day. Max was sitting reading a newspaper or at least he was trying to look like he was. Lauren knew he was watching her. He looked scared, worried, everything she was feeling was etched on his face. Tanya wasn't helping the situation much either. She was reading numerous leaflets about pregnancy and the complications involved in transplant patients. On several occasions Lauren had heard her gasp and wipe at her eyes, only to continue reading and repeat the process several seconds later.

"Lauren Branning?" Lauren stood as her name was called, both her parents staying seated. "This way please" she turned face her parents, tears in her eyes.

"Do you want us in there with you ?" Max asked, but he was on his feet and at her side, already sure of her answer. Lauren nodded weakly and took her father's hand. "We're with you every step of the way baby girl I promise you", he kissed her hair gently and the two of them followed the nurse down the corridor. Tanya followed seconds later, but Lauren had the impression she didn't really want to be there.

"Good morning Lauren, this must be Mum and Dad ?" Lauren nodded sitting down. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dr Lorraine Needham, the clinical lead on the renal unit, I used to work in obstetrics"

Max shook her hand "I'm Max and this is My Wife, Tanya"

"Hi… please take a seat and I'll explain what we're here for. Is this everyone?" she asked, unknowingly approaching a very sensitive subject "or will your partner be joining us?"

Lauren sniffed, a small sob escaping her. It was Max that answered the doctor. "We have text him, but I don't think he'll be making an appearance, things are a little uneasy between the two of them." He said softly.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…" she apologised "Lauren, are you ok for me to explain everything to you with Mum and Dad in the room?"

"Yes, I need them here… they'll be the ones effected by this too" she said softly.

"very well. From your scans yesterday, we determined that your pregnancy was about 12 weeks along, does that date sit right with you ?" Lauren nodded and the doctor made a note on her sheet. "ok. We carried out some tests yesterday too and I have the results of those here."

The doctor saw her patient tense, and she was sure the news she was about to give wasn't going to help improve on that much. "Unfortunately, the pregnancy is already affecting you Lauren. Your kidney function is not as high as it should be. Pregnancy puts more pressure on your renal system as it's also working to keep the baby happy too."

Tanya looked at Lauren and could see she was on the verge of a breakdown. Lauren was a strong girl but underneath it all she was still a very scared 18 year old. "Is there something we can do about it ?" she asked

"At this stage yes. We're going to get you to change your diet again Lauren, and we'll give you more medication which should help your kidneys cope with the extra work."

"Is it safe for the baby?" Lauren questioned softly. The doctor didn't reply instantly "it's not, is it?"

"There are no medications that are 100% safe for baby, Lauren. Your already on anti-rejection medication, which will have the same effects. Without either of the medications Lauren, the baby won't survive and it's highly likely you won't either. So I'm going to start you on a course today, alright ?"

Laurens eyes widened, the doctors words hard to hear. She knew what the outcomes were, but having them said to her as straight forward as they had just been, hit her hard. "Ok, yes" she nodded.

"Good." The doctor smiled and saw both parents release a breath. "With pregnancy this soon after transplant, there is a chance that the graft my come away"

"Graft?" Tanya asked

"The graft is essentially the transplanted organ, in Laurens case the kidney. At this stage, the kidney will still be fitting into Laurens body, which is why we recommend not to conceive within 18 months of a transplant. Luckily Laurens body had no issues with accepting the graft, so the chances of it defecting is much less."

"what else do we need to be aware of?" Tanya asked "I read about premature labour ? Lauren was born premature…"

"unfortunately, this is the highest risk and for Lauren, there's more than a 30% chance of premature labour and even more that Lauren will suffer from hypertension or eclampsia "

At that point Lauren burst into tears. She held her head in her hands and cried. Max's hand brushed up and down her back as he whispered soothing words to try and calm her.

"I don't mean to upset you Lauren, but you need to know the facts. You completely wrote off abortion yesterday and this was the path you chose. You need to know everything" the doctor handed Max a tissue "I'll give you a few minutes and when I come back we can have another look at baby" the door closed softly, the only sound in the room was Lauren crying.

"Look at me Lauren, baby…" Max tilted her face towards him "you need to stop crying, your just working yourself up and getting stressed" he soothed.

Tanya moved and knelt in front of her daughter. "Your Dad's right darling, it's not good for you or your little one…" she said softly, hoping to appeal to the maternal side of her daughter.

Lauren sat up and wiped her eyes "I'm so scared Mum…I know what I said yesterday, but I am. I'm terrified, I want Joey..." she sobbed. Nothing scared Lauren more than being responsible for another life, knowing that by keeping herself alive, she was putting the baby in danger, was so painful to take. "I just want Joey…" she whispered.

Tanya pulled her forward so she could hold her, her arms held tight as Lauren shook against her chest. "I know you do sweetheart…I know."

"I'll talk to him again darling, I promise I will. But I need to think about you and baby for now ok?" max encouraged. Lauren nodded, Max tapped the end of her nose and smiled "That's my girl."

Lauren moved uncomfortably in the chair and looked at her phone, she flipped it in her hand a few times and stood up, watching her parents. "I need to make a call..." she gave them no room to argue and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the corridor wall and dialled the number she was dreading ringing.

"Joey..." she cried out as he answered, surprised he's even answered her call.

"Hi..." his voice was strained as he spoke to her "Did you want something?"

Lauren bit her lip, the tears running down her cheeks. She wiped at them "you, I want you" she heard him sigh at the other end.

"Babe..."

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to push you away...I didn't really let you talk" she told him, although she wasn't 100% she believed her own words.

"Where are you Lauren?" he asked and she was sure she could here his car keys jingle.

"I'm at the hospital" she whispered

"Hospital? Why?" his response was quick and almost panicked

"Why do you think?" she frowned down to the floor

"A... are you, are you there for an abortion? I can come to be with you?"

" I told you Joey, I'm not having an abortion!" she cried "I'm here for the consultant with the doctor so she can talk about the baby..." the line went quite at the other end. "Joey say something please"

"What do you want me to say Lauren ay? 24 have not changed my mind." he said but his voice was softer.

"I need you Joey... you have no idea how much." with that she hung up the phone and returned to the consultation room.

**Well Lauren is really feeling the weight of it all now poor girl... she's found out what's in store for her and the baby now and she's realised just how much it is going to affect her. Thanks for all your reviews! Over 700 reviews! Back tomorrow xxx**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54

Despite the tears inside the hospital, the three Branning's had all left with smiles on their faces. Every little ounce of worry seemed to disperse as they got to see baby Branning. Lauren was given her second ultrasound, she was much more aware of it all this time and was able to take everything in that little but more. Max and Tanya were all smiles, as they took a peek at their grandchild. The baby had been moving around inside, which gave Lauren the comfort she needed, the assurance that baby was ok.

They left the hospital with bundles of information, a new diet plan for Lauren and another set of ultrasound images.

"we off home ?" Max asked as they all got into the car.

"Actually, could we go to see Granddad and Grandma, I think I have some news to tell them" Lauren smiled. She couldn't wait to see their reaction, her Granddad she was sure would be over the moon, he was all on board the Joey and Lauren ship. Her Grandma Dot may take a little more convincing.

"Are you sure darling? You've had a tough day already. Maybe we should just go home" Tanya suggested, she didn't like the idea of Lauren being worked up to the point of tears again. In the past, Lauren had always been a very optimistic person and this was one of those situations where she was being very optimistic. Tanya knew that the family may not be as welcoming of the news, she knew they'd accept it, they loved Lauren and even Joey, but learning that at 18, Lauren was pregnant and could potentially die as a result, may not go down so well.

"I've nothing to hide mum. If I was fighting fit, and Me and Joey were properly together, you know you'd be on the phone telling everyone. Just because this hasn't happened how anyone imagined, doesn't mean I dont want to share it." Tanya sighed and nodded, Lauren had a point, there was no reason for her not to enjoy having a baby, whilst she still could.

"ok Granddad's and Grandma's it is.".

*JL*JL*JL*

Jim opened the door with a huge smile on his face, Lauren bouncing to him giving him a huge hug. "Hello Darling… this is a lovely surprise. We weren't expecting you today" he smiled "go on through, your Grandma's icing the Christmas cakes"

"Ooo! I love Christmas cake" Lauren grinned and walked off towards the kitchen, much more of a spring in her step compared to the day before.

Jim closed the door behind his son and daughter in law, "is Everything ok? Lauren seems… odd"

Max and Tanya exchanged a look and Max sighed. "Lets sit down Dad" Jim sat in his arm chair and watched as his son vanished into the kitchen. Max and Jim had a really good father son relationship, there weren't secrets between them, so Jim knew something was happening, that he was about to find something out.

Lauren was just going walking out of the kitchen as Max walked in "Grandma's doing some tea…" she said softly, trying to stifle a yawn. "She's brining it in…"

"As soon as we're finished here, we are going home and you're going to sleep Madam!" he told Lauren firmly, but she just rolled her eyes and went into the lounge. "need some help Dot?"

"oh yes please, be a dear and carry that tray in. I'll get the cake." She smiled and followed her step son into the sitting room. It was pretty tense when she got in there. Max and Tanya were sat on one sofa with Lauren between them. And Lauren, well she looked suddenly pale and slightly nervous.

Dot served them all the tea and offered cake around, the plate reached Lauren and she shook her head. "Sorry Grandma, but I cant." Dot withdrew the plate, placing it on the table, looking slightly offended. "It's not that I don't want any… I love Christmas cake, but..." she glanced at her Mum and dad and they gave her a nod, telling her to go ahead. "I'm not allowed any, you see the thing is…" she took a deep breath.

"Lauren are you ok?" Jim asked "are you ill again? Is that why your hear? " Dot nudged him gently, telling him to let Lauren finished.

"I am ill, yes. But it's not because of what you think. I found out something yesterday at the hospital and it's where we've been this morning, I wanted to come and tell you in person that I'm pregnant ." She smiled softly, her hand laying over her stomach.

"Your having a baby?" Jim asked

"Ye, mine and Joey's baby " she added in a whisper, although it was an unneeded addition, Jim had already worked that one out for himself.

"What a fantastic Christmas Present ay? I guess congratulations are in order then?" he asked moving to stand in front of his granddaughter, he pulled her up by her hand and gave her a hug. He could see over his shoulder that Max and Tanya were watching Lauren all the time, and Max seemed to sense his father's question and shook his head. "I'm guessing, you're not supposed to be giving your parents grandchildren just yet?"

"You could say that…" she breathed "Babies are meant to be completely off the cards. We could both get very ill" her voice caught and she only just managed to stop the tears. Jim didn't press the conversation any more.

He pulled away and held her at arm's length "you just make sure you do everything that your Parents tell you and you listen to what the doctors say !"

"I will granddad I promise…do you want to see a scan picture ? Grandma?" Lauren asked, beginning to fish in her bag. She pulled the scan out and Jim looked at it, a big smile adorning his face. "Grandma?"

Dot looked up and nodded "I'd love to see" Lauren pointed everything out to them both and told them the complications and issues she was likely to face. "I'll be praying for you my darling… Trust in the Lord and he shall show us the way" Dot said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Grandma" Lauren smiled "I'm going to need all the prayer I can" she said weakly.

"come on, we should be getting home. You need rest and I've got someone I need to go and talk to." Max said.

They said their goodbyes and made the quick drive over to number 5. As soon as they were through the doors, Lauren was frogmarched up the stairs. She lay on the bed as Tanya took her boots of her and pulled a blanket up over her.

"get some sleep, missy. I'll bring you some food up later" Tanya left Lauren sleeping and went to her husband downstairs. Max had pulled his thicker coat on and was wrapping a scar around his neck. "You going now?"

"Ye, the sooner the better. He needs to know everything" Max exhaled

"Go easy on him Max, as much as what he's doing is killing our baby, he's young and he's scared." Tanya reminded him "we know how much they love each other, just… remind him of that"

He kissed her cheek softly "I will Tan."

**Now I know you'll all be wanting to hear the Max and Joey conversation but it wont be fully in a chapter and you'll see why ... another chapter tonight :) so get reviewing xxx**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55

The next few days were a blur in the Branning household and suddenly it was Christmas day. A day they were meant to be spending as a whole family, Joey, Alice and Jenny included. That was an idea that was now a distant memory, the cracks in Joey and Laurens relationship still not having being repaired.

Lauren had been feeling rubbish since her hospital appointment, she was spending most days in her pyjamas either in bed, or downstairs on the sofa. Morning sickness had well and truly kicked in and she was constantly needing to go to the toilet. Her energy levels were also in decline, meaning the smallest of things were seemingly the hardest to do.

Her emotions were running riot, and the absence of Joey just made it all the more difficult for her to deal with things rationally. Everything made her cry. She'd spent the last two days in bed, watching as her mum and Dad as they unpacked all the boxed up things she was going to take to Joey's with her. They'd tried to placate her by telling her she could redecorate her room and they'd change the spare room into a nursery for her, when the time was right. But that conversation just encouraged another round of tears, with Lauren protesting and arguing that she should be living with Joey and they should be deciding what room to make into a nursery.

Max's conversation with Joey hadn't gone exactly to plan. He'd found Joey in a very humbling situation and Max's hard hitting approach was forgotten.

Max stood out front of Joey's flat, knocking on the door several times and getting no answer. He fished for his mobile and dialled Joey's number, the sound of it ringing very loud. Still holding the phone against his ear, Max frowned and pushed gently at the door. It opened. He stepped inside and shut it behind him calling out for Joey. "Joey? It's uncle Max, where are you son?" there was no answer.

Walking further into the flat, he could feel the heat from the heating system, it was too hot in there. He found the thermostat on the wall and lowered it several degrees. He heard a slight sound in the lounge and found Joey sat in the darkness. Max switched the light on and his heart broke at what he saw.

"Joey, son, What are you doing?" he asked moving to squat in front of the sofa where Joey was sitting. "It's look a sauna in here..." he got up and opened a window or two and moved back to his nephew. Joey was sat with his head in his hands, his coat, scarf and hat on. The sweat was beading on his forehead as he looked up to see his uncle. Max saw the car keys clutched in his hand, and assumed he'd been planning on going somewhere. "Off out ?" he asked indicating to the keys. Joey shrugged. "How long have you been sat here Joey? It's almost 3 o'clock lad"

"since 11" he mumbled

"oh Joey. Come on take your coat off ay? You'll make yourself ill" Max moved onto the sofa and took Joey's coat from around his shoulders, removing his scarf too. "Talk to me, what's going on in your head?"

"Lauren..." Joey whispered. "I was going to the hospital. She called." Max nodded now realising that's who she'd called, when she left the room. "I felt like I needed to be there."

"She would have liked that Joey." He saw Joey glance at him and then look back at the floor. Max reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Joey. "That's your baby son. Growing inside Lauren, you know, the girl who your madly in love with?"

Joey hesitantly opened the card and stared at the image, tears fell down his face as he looked over it. "This is really happening isn't it ?" Max nodded. Joey let his fingers run over the image, brushing over the clear close up of the Baby's face. He smiled through his tears "Can I keep this?"

"of course you can... Everything's ok" Max told him "With the baby and Lauren" he lied.

"good, that's good." he went quiet again and remained staring at the image in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore..."

"What do you mean?" Max asked, although he hoped this might be the breakthrough he was hoping for.

"I love Lauren so much and I know how much she wants this, I really do. Because I want it too, but not now. Not when having a child could mean losing her. I'm sorry uncle Max but I'm not going to change my mind. Just tell Lauren I love her..." he stood up and walked towards the bedroom. He returned a little later and handed max a small wrapped box. Max raised his eyebrow and took the present in his hands. "It's her Christmas present... well one of them. I'd still like her to have it." he whispered

"I'm not sure Joey" Max voiced his concern, he knew that this could potentially give his daughter false hope.

"Please... just give her the present?"

"Ok." he nodded and placed the box in his pocket. He walked into the hallway and was greeted by Jenny in walking through the door.

"Max!" she smiled "His lovely to see you, how's Lauren?"

Max shook his head and looked back at Joey "Take care Joey" he moved closer to Jenny telling her to stop by later.

Since finding out about the baby, Jenny had been on a full MI5 scale mission to try and get her son to realise what he was putting Lauren through. It wasn't an easy job and she realised on the 4th day of banging on his door that he wasn't going to even see her never mind talk to her. She'd been round to see Lauren too, where Max and Tanya had told her the extent of the situation. Lauren was asleep and so Jenny only popped her head briefly around the door and left her. Seeing Lauren had just made her twice as determined to get Joey to stop being so stubborn.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren woke Christmas morning to a strangely silent house. Christmas morning would usually be filled with Christmas music and the sound of the smoke alarm in the kitchen going off where the turkey had burnt. But there was nothing… she got up from the bed, feeling a little more alive than she had done the previous few days.

Creeping out onto the landing she noticed her parents door was open, so they were definitely up. She frowned, decided to investigate, but she used the toilet first. Her Mum, Dad and uncle Jack were in the lounge when she got down, all of them sitting in silence. Watching James toddle about and play with the presents her Mum and Dad had brought him.

"Happy Christmas Darling" Jack said as she shuffled in and sank into a chair. "Your Mum and Dad told me you've not been well?" he said softly, looking at her with a half-smile. "How are you feeling?" Lauren had a feeling he already knew the answer, like Lauren, Jack was very clued up on her illness.

"I've been better, but I'm ok, the Baby's ok ...so" she shrugged nonchalantly and watched her uncle, trying to gave his reaction.

"baby? Oh Lauren, why didn't you say anything when we saw you the other week?"

"I only found a week ago... it's been a tough few days" she said tears springing to her eyes.

"And how are you ?"

"I'm ok, Thanks uncle Jack." She smiled as James pulled himself up off the floor and stood at her feet tapping her legs. "Hello little man" she smiled and James grinned back "What you got there ?"

He held the red car up and showed her "KA" he said "up peas" he whispered and held his arms up to Lauren. She moved forward a little and Jack could see her struggling, so instead he lifted James and placed him in her lap.

"Thanks" she said softly and went back to entertaining James, although it seemed he was more interested in just been cuddled.

"How far along are you ?" Jack asked, taking a sip from the drink Tanya had just handed him. He'd known Lauren had been feeling unwell for a while and that she and the rest of the family were worried her kidneys were failing again, but her never would have guessed she was pregnant.

"I'm nearly 13 Weeks now. Can't you see ?" she giggled moving back to show him her slightly rounded stomach. James pointed at her tummy and Lauren smiled. "Is Lauren's tummy big?" she cooed to him, getting a laugh in response.

"You don't look it at all Lauren" Jack smiled "How's Joey taking all this?" Everyone fell quiet, Max and Tanya looking awkwardly at Lauren and then at each other. "What? Have I said something?" Jack said quickly.

"It's ok Uncle Jack." Lauren breathed, moving James to the other side of her lap. "Joey's not exactly in the picture anymore "

Jack frowned "if he's left you whilst your pregnant I'll kill him!"

"It's not all that simple uncle Jack. He kind of gave me an ultimatum, it was the baby or him. I chose the baby…" she sighed

"I don't understand…" Jack said. Joey seemed like a decent lad to him, despite them being cousins, he actually thought they were pretty well suited.

Max looked at Lauren and saw she was crying again "you know Lauren being pregnant is complicated?" Jack nodded "well it could also be fatal" he said softly "Lauren wants the baby, and Joey said he wasn't prepared to watch her die… so he walked out"

"Lauren, Baby girl I'm sorry I didn't know… we thought you and Joey were strong...you've still got all of us. You'll be amazing at this Lauren." He kissed her forehead and lifted James "Come on Mr, we'll get you back to Mummy. Say bye bye to Lauren"

"Buybuy!" James said, kissing Laurens nose sloppily.

"Your presents are and the table Lauren. Take care of yourself ok? And that baby"

"I will uncle Jack I promise" she said with a smile.

**So I might have lied when I said the Max and Joey conversation was in a later chapter... I honestly thought there was another chapter before this one. Well what do we think of Joey and Max's conversation? A little heart breaking no? and now Uncle Jack knows too and he's supporting her just like she needs. Back tomorrow xx**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 56

The rest of the day was a quiet affair. There was a flow of visitors throughout the day, wishing them all happy Christmas. They'd also learnt of Laurens situation throughout the day, Max and Tanya taking it upon themselves to break the news to people as Lauren had ended up back in bed.

She'd passed up the option of Christmas dinner and spent the majority of the afternoon tucked up in bed drinking water and nibbling on ginger biscuits to try and stop the sickness.

It was half 10 in the evening before she felt better and even then she was still wobbly on her feet. "What are you doing out of bed?" Lauren froze, her heart triple beating as she recovered from being caught off guard.

"You trying to kill me Mum?" she said gently. Tanya's face paled and Lauren realised the meaning to her words. "I woke up and realised I've missed Christmas …"

"We saved your presents for you to open… go back to bed and I'll get Dad to bring them up to you"

"That would be nice." Lauren moved back to her room and sat back in bed. She picked up her phone, hoping that she may have received a text from a certain someone. There were several messages, but hope slipped away as they were all from her friends. Some were happy Christmas messages, thanking her for her presents and others, those from Whitney and Lucy were congratulations on the baby. She sent a generic message back to them all and slammed the phone on the table, her mood having declined once more.

The bedroom door opened and Max walked in smiling "Presents Darling" he said. He placed the pile on the bed and sat next to her. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah… feel a bit sick still. I think that other medication is kicking in" she said weakly.

They remained in silence as Lauren opened the presents. She'd got money from her grandparents and had art things from her uncle Jack and Ronnie. But it was her Mum and Dad's presents that's got to her the most. She opened the first few, they were the usual gifts of clothes and music etc… but she noticed the clothes were maternity.

Tanya noticed her looking at the labels and smiled "I went and exchanged them a few days ago…"

"Thanks Mum, I never even thought about clothes" she folded the small pile and placed them to the side as she opened the other gifts. Most were for the baby, which really brought a tear to Laurens eye. She worked at the wrapping paper on the last but one gift.

"This is gorgeous" she flicked the book over and examined the cover before opening the first page. She gasped and took a teary breath as she noticed there were three pictures in the book already, one of her, one of Joey and a copy of her first ultrasound.

"It's called a Bump to Birthday book. It's like a journal for you to keep whilst your pregnant and up to Baby's first birthday. It's got things for you to fill in about you and Joey and there's places for you to put pictures." Tanya said softly, Lauren bit her lip and leaned sideways into her Mum's arms. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Lauren sobbed, hiccupping a little as she spoke "What if I don't get to fill the book in? What… if…I don't get to see the baby. What'll happen then? No Mummy, No Daddy"

"Baby…" Tanya held her tight, rocking her gently "you will have this baby and you'll be able to fill in every little detail of this book."

"What If I don't?" she cried looked at her Dad who was seriously fighting back the tears.

"Then, Dad and I will be there… we'll help Joey"

"So you promise? Promise me you'll look after the baby if I'm not there" she pleaded.

"We promise Lauren" Max said on behalf of him and his wife. "and Baby? Joey will come round"

"I hope he does, I really need him" she sighed.

Max looked at Tanya and she nodded. He moved closer to his daughter, letting her lean against him. "I spoke to Joey the day of the hospital appointment..."

"you did?" Max nodded "What did he say?"

"He was stubborn, just like you. But he looked genuinely upset still. He was sitting in his living room when I got there, his door was open and he was sat with his car keys in his hands. He was in his coat, a hat and scarf on too. Poor boy was sweltering." Lauren swallowed hard and blinked several times "He was crying too, Lauren."

"Joey doesn't cry" she said softly

"He does now baby girl. It took me nearly half an hour to get him to take his coat off and string a few words together. He was coming to the hospital babe... he told me he was torn about what to do. I showed him your scan picture and he looked at it..."

"Didn't change his mind though did he?" Lauren asked. "He still doesn't want the baby"

"He's toying with the idea Lauren... he kept the scan picture. It's a start baby, it'll take time" Max Told her with a smile, but Lauren shrugged and shook her head, a weak, teary smile on her face.

"I don't have time, Dad, in 5 months time, I will be having this baby and Joey will be a Father. What's he going to do then ay? Decide that because everything is perfect he wants me back. If he loves me as much as he says he does, he wouldn't be waiting that long."

Max pulled a present out from behind his back "He does love you Lauren" he placed the box in his daughters hand "he asked me to give you this."

She looked at it and her heart sped up, her palms sweating as she held it tight. "Do you want to open it on your own Darling?" Tanya asked.

Lauren shook her head and handed the box back to Dad "I don't want to open it... I don't want his bribery" she spat

"This isn't bribery Lauren!" Max Told her firmly "This is Joey giving you a Christmas present to tell you how much he loves you" he placed the box on her bedside table and kissed his daughters forehead "I'm leaving it right here... You open it when you're ready, I think you should see what's inside."

*JL*JL*JL*

Max and Tanya had gone to bed and Lauren was still awake. She was laying in her side staring at the immaculately wrapped gift. She pushed herself up and flicked the lamp on. She closed her eyes and took a breath as her fingers reached for the box. She opened it, staring back at her the mist beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a small delicate white gold ring, three little blue gems in the middle. She knew it was a promise ring and that brought tears to her eyes. She took it from the box and twirled it in her hand. Her eyes were clouded with tears but she spotted the small inscription inside.

"Saving you, saved me" she read out, the words hitting deep within her. She slid the ring onto her middle finger of her left hand, without really thinking about it. Her hand wiped at her tears and she picked up her phone, sending two simple words to Joey.

"Thank you"

**He got her a ring ! And all those insecurities are coming out now... has Joey got through to her? Next chapter up before ten if I can get ten reviews xxx**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57

Christmas passed as quickly as it had arrived and now the new year had set in. It was the beginning of February and after everything had properly sunk in, Lauren had a spring back in her step. She was awake early, and for once didn't feel sick, she took it as a good sign that her morning sickness was on the way out.

She'd seen her doctor twice in January , who had told her she was stable. Her kidney function was slightly lower than the last time, but there wasn't anything they could do just yet. Much to Laurens relief though, the baby was fine and was growing well. She was almost 5 months along now. Climbing from the bed, she pulled her dressing gown on and went over to the calendar, realising she had another appointment today. This was one she was looking forward to, even in the circumstances.

She picked up her phone and wrote a very blunt message :

"_I know your ignoring me, and I'm not trying to change your mind about this anymore , but I'm having a scan today and I'll be find out what I'm having. I thought you should be there." _

She waited a few minutes before shutting her phone and stuffing into her pocket and getting ready for the day.

"Lauren baby girl time to go" Tanya called up. She grabbed her things and attempted to fasten her coat. Attempted being the operative word there, the zip got just above the waistband of her jeans and would go up anymore. She breathed in and tried to fasten it again, the zips only going up slightly more than it had done previously.

"See what you're doing to me already ?' she said looking down to her bump that was quite obvious now. "I think we might have to persuade Nanny and Granddad to take us shopping"

Tanya looked at her watch and decided to go hurry her daughter herself, that rate in which Lauren was going, they would be lucky to get to the car before noon, never mind the hospital. She could here Lauren talking as she neared the top of the stairs, and at first she thought she may have finally gotten through to Joey. But on listening closer she realised It wasn't Joey she was talking to, but the baby.

She tapped gently on the door and smiled "Come on Mrs, we're going to be late. You can blame your innocent child another time" She smirked

"What? There is no other reason my coat wont fasten" Lauren moaned. She settled for leaving her coat open and wearing a huge scarf instead. "can we go Shopping later?"

"we'll see, if you're feeling up to it. Now go… Your Dad's waiting in the car"

The appointment with the doctor began the same as every other, Lauren had her tests and then she went the ultrasound. She'd asked her Mum and Dad to wait outside this time, it was something she wanted to do on her own, well she wanted Joey, but that didn't seem like it was an option.

"You're looking a little better than the last time I saw you Lauren, how are you feeling?" Dr Needham asked.

"I'm feeling ok, yes. Got some energy back which is nice"

"That's good to hear, Lauren. Why don't you lie down on the bed and get yourself ready?" Lauren did as she asked, lifting her top up and rolling the top of her maternity jeans down. "you've most certainly grown Lauren." She smiled, pressing her hands around Laurens stomach. Lauren watched her prod about, smiling at the small movements she could feel beneath. The doctor made a quick note on her clipboard and had another feel around. Lauren winced as the doctor pressed on her left hand side. "Does that hurt Lauren?"

"a little yes…" she said slightly defeated.

"Well I'm going to do an ultrasound as usual but I'll take a look at your kidneys too. I think there's a chance you could have an infection" The doctor told her softly

Lauren sighed "I have been peeing lots, I just thought it was a pregnancy thing"

"It could very well be, I'd just like to rule infection out." She moved around the room and pulled the ultrasound machine over. "This'll be cold" she smiled squirting the gel onto Laurens bump. She moved the probe around pushing down a little harder "and there's baby…" she turned the screen towards Lauren "Head, tummy, hands and feet" she pointed out. She took some measurements and calculated a few dates "Well baby looks good Lauren, there is a lot of fluid surrounding baby which I'd like to keep an eye on and it's also looking a little small. We estimated your due date was around the end of June yes?"

"Ye there about… the first scan wasn't too clear. I think, it was about the middle of October time I conceived " she said a small blush forming on her cheeks. There was no exact date when she could say for sure, she got pregnant. They were always safe, or so she thought. But from the progression of the pregnancy she'd narrowed it down to the two occasions she remember from that month.

The doctor nodded "I see… baby seems happy in there Lauren" she said, knowing she needed to calm her patient and reassure her. "Would you like to know what you're having?"

"Can you see?" Lauren looked at the screen, and her uneducated eye, could just see a blob of black and grey.

"I can indeed… pretty clearly too"

Lauren nodded "I'd like to know please…" she focused her attention on the screen a little more as the Doctor moved the probe a few inches and froze the screen.

"There were are" the doctor smiles, but Lauren just frowned.

"What am I looking at? I don't see anything" she sat up on the bed slightly to look closer at the screen.

"Exactly" the doctor replied " You're not seeing anything because there's nothing there to see."

Laurens eyes widened as she realised what the doctor was telling her "A girl? I'm having a girl"

"I'm pretty sure you are" she wiped the gel off Laurens stomach "could you lie on your side for me Lauren so I can have a look at your kidneys?" Lauren did as she was asked rolling on her side. Because of the pregnancy,the kidneys had been hidden from the front and so she had to be scanned more to the side. There was silence as the doctor began to examine her again. "Your left kidney is looking inflamed Lauren…"

She sat up and wiped all the gel off and redressed "What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid you have a kidney infection starting. I'll prescribe you some more medication which will clear it up and if it hasn't gone when I see you in a couple of weeks, we'll decided on the best course of action then" she handed Lauren her scan images and her next appointment card along with her prescription.

"okay. Thank you"

"Please, Lauren dont let this dishearten you, your body is coping very well with the pregnancy so far, much more than we were expecting." The doctor told her gently "you keep doing whatever your doing... and we'll deal with everything else."

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren walked back out to her parents feeling a little strange. She was so happy she was having a little girl, and that had made the whole journey worthwhile, but she also had a kidney infection, the baby was small and she was carrying a lot of fluid.

"Everything ok sweetheart?" Max asked as Lauren took her coat from him and shrugged it on.

"we need to go to the chemist, I have a kidney infection" she told them. Max squeezed her shoulder and put his arm around her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"At least they can sort it darling" Tanya added "we'll pick them up on the way to the car"

"Baby's small as well. And I have lots of amniotic fluid, which she wants to monitor" her voice was rather deadpan as she told them, it just seemed like one thing after another.

"Was Dr Needham worried?" Lauren shrugged, her doctor wasn't one to give anything away unnecessarily "well it can't be that serious can it?" Tanya said, hoping she was speaking the truth.

"I guess"

"Well then, I say we go shopping get you some new things and spend the afternoon in front of the TV?" Lauren nodded, breathing deeply to compose her already wobbly emotions. "That's my girl."

**It's a girl ! so things aren't looking too good for Lauren now... will this be the kick up the butt Joey needs to? Back tomorrow xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: just a quick response to the guest reviewer who asked me when I was going to stop "dragging on" joeys unrealistic reaction, well you'll be happy to know it's in these next two chapters. A LOT is revealed in this chapter about what has been going through Joey's mind. We know how much Joey loves Lauren and him doing what he is, is showing that. He simply can't watch her die, he watched her dying as she was growing up and to stay with her would be practically doing the same. In the show, perhaps this reaction would have been unrealistic, but I've created my own version of the characters for this story and so Joey's reaction is realistic for this version of him... I'm glad your enjoying this story so much though :) x**

Chapter 58

"Joey I am not telling you again, you call Lauren and call her now! I've just called Max and Tanya to see how she is and she's not very well." Joeys head dropped to the table in front of him. He had worked tirelessly over the last few weeks, just keep his mind off things ("Things" being Lauren) and when he finally had a day off, his mother was buzzing around him, he was beginning to regret letting her in, in the first place. "She's having your baby Joey. Yours. You had sex with her, you deal with the consequences! I've tried listening to your side of the story, understand where your coming from but I don't get it son...your going to be a Dad. End of story, so for goodness sake, step up"

Joey paled visibly at hearing his mother talking about sex, it was not a conversation he wanted to have. "What am I supposed to say to her? What exactly do you say to the girl you've ignored for nearly 3 months and is almost 7 months pregnant with your baby? "

"Well sorry would be a good place to start. I did not bring you up to run when things get hard. You know better." Jenny sat opposite him and lowered her voice. "Look, I know it must be hard, but I don't understand why you can't talk to her."

"because talking to her means seeing her and I can't bring myself to do that. It's too painful and I've messed up to much too much to go back " he shook his head "things can't go back..."

"It doesn't have to be like that though does it ? You love her Joey, I know you do and I know your scared, but the 6 and half month pregnant 18 year old girl, your choosing to ignore must be twice as scared as you are. She was in hospital last week, got out two days ago"

Joey's head shot up "What? Why? Is she ok? Why didn't she tell me?" the concern and panic coursing through his body.

"You've been ignoring her since she told you she was pregnant Joey, why should she tell you ?" Jenny took a drink from her mug and debated on whether to tell him what she'd been told.

"Mum… please tell me" he pleaded

"She's ok for now, they released her from hospital two days ago. She had a really bad kidney infection and had to go on dialysis. The baby isn't doing too well either." She paused and looked at Joeys face, seeing her was feeling something for Lauren and the baby.

"Is the baby ok?"

she sighed and placed a small piece of paper on the table in front of him. He noticed it was Laurens number. "You need to talk to Lauren."

How could she just say that and then go silent ? Was Lauren sick, was the baby sick? Had Lauren lost the baby? A thousand questioned fired through his mind. He was worried. He didn't want to lose Lauren completely… even if there was a chance he'd already made that mistake.

"I don't want to lose her Mum..." Joey said firmly, finally making eye contact with his Mum across the table.

Jenny smiled softly "Then you need to do something about it son, stop acting like you don't care" he vacated the table and went through to the lounge. The sofa was dragged forward slightly and Joey pulled out a large box from behind it. He repositioned the sofa and walked back to the kitchen, placing the box in front of his Mother. She raised her eyebrow and stared down at the large; slightly tattered looking box. "What's this?"

"It's for Lauren..." his response was quiet as his fingers drummed nervously on the table "and the baby" he added in a whisper. Jenny's hands itched towards the box "You can look" he smiled.

The box was opened swiftly, Jenny gasping when she saw the content. "Joey..." she lifted the top item out and unfolded it to see it properly. It was a small simple baby grow in white, with the words "Mummy's little Angel" embroidered on the front. "Darling"

"I didn't want her to think I didn't care, because I do Mum I really do." he took the box from her and started to remove all the items. There were near on 20 baby grows and sleep suits as well as blankets and bibs. It looked like a pretty good starter kit. "I read all about having a baby... what things you need. I know it might seem strange but I felt like I needed to provide for them. Then I read up about being pregnant after a transplant, there's rarely a happy ending Mum." he wiped at his eyes and placed the items back in the box, closing the lid again. "I want Lauren to have her happy ending... with our baby."

"Joey, you can have that too. You've no idea how much Lauren wants you to be a part of that happy ending"

He shook his head. "It's too late though. I was so stupid and so scared of loosing her I couldn't think beyond a bad outcome. I never even considered things going well. Me and Lauren having our own baby, a part of us." he smiled "I was being selfish I know I was, but I spent all my life from age 9 watching her go in and out of hospital, practically dying. I wasn't sticking around to see that. But now" he sighed "I want to be with her, I always have done...I was just too scared. And now it's too late..."

"No Joey, I don't think it is. Lauren wants and needs you as much as you do her, it's all she wants right now Joey. First thing tomorrow, you go to number 5 and give her that box. You tell that beautiful girl her how stupid you are, how sorry you are, how scared you are and how much you love her. She needs you." Jenny moved around the table and stood next to Joey. She wiped her thumb along his cheek and cleared his tears.

"I'm scared i'll be like Him Mum... when Lauren told me she was pregnant, I ran. And that's exactly what he does isn't, he runs when times get hard, he hurts the ones he loves."

Jenny's arms looped around his shoulders and hugged him tight. "You are nothing like your father. You are a very loving young Man Joey. The fact your so upset, and you want to make things right, shows how different you are."

"I promise you I'll sort things with Lauren. I know live been pretty awful these last few months and I know you didn't really agree with Me giving Lauren my kidney and then is getting together...I just wanted to make you proud of me Mum and I swear I will"

"I'm already proud of you son" she kissed his forehead, desperately proud of him, fro the choices he'd made, especially those in the last few minutes.

**I hear a huge sound of applause for Joey, finally stepping up ! So we knew all along Joey's been battling with his own fears of becoming like his father, about not being good enough and well now he really wants to make thing up to Lauren... will she have him back though? You want the next chapter tonight? Ten reviews before ten again and you shall the chapter :) Go go go ! Xx**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 59

It was half 12 in the afternoon before Lauren had mustered enough strength to get up. She was truly suffering now. Hospital appointments fortnightly, weekly visits from a midwife. Her pregnancy had taken a turn for the worse. The medication she had been given the previous month hadn't shifted the infection and the Baby's already slow growth had decreased even more.

Her baby girl had decided she was going to give her Mummy a fright and had stopped moving for a while too. Luckily (or not) Lauren was in hospital at the time under the watchful eye of Dr Needham, who was quick to respond to the situation.

After another ultrasound (Lauren was sure she would be able to perform the things herself by the end of the pregnancy) she was diagnosed with polyhydramnios. In more humanly terms, excessive amniotic fluid. It was something that had been picked up on and had unfortunately progressed. But now the progression of the pregnancy was also being questioned. They now thought that Lauren might be further along in the pregnancy than first thought, but because of the Baby's size it had been dated after her actual conception date.

Lauren plodded down the stairs, frowning when she could hear voices in the kitchen, her Mum's, Dad's and …Joeys?

She shook her head, she must have been half asleep still, it was a given these days. Pushing open the kitchen door she froze when the three people sat at the table all turned to look at her. She blinked several times and rubbed her eyes. "I knew I heard your voice…I thought I'd imagined it" she trailed off not really looking at anyone particular at the table. She noticed them all staring at her, particularly Joey. "What are you staring at ?" she shot, Leaning against the side of the door "In fact, why are you even here ?"

Joey didn't get the chance to answer as Tanya spoke. "I think Joey is looking at your belly baby girl…" she said softly a little surprised at how big Lauren looked now, the last few weeks she hadn't been seen from under the covers or in a hospital bed and of course Joey hadn't seen her since her since before Christmas when she had just found out about te baby. Lauren's eyes darted down and glued to her stomach. A smile stretched across her face as her hands curved over the rounded bump showing beneath her top, small shifts and movements could be seen beneath . "Baby is most certainly showing off, sit down I'll make you something to eat ye?" Lauren nodded

"Thanks mum" she replied, sliding into a seat at the table. Joey watch her struggle to fir her bump between the table and chair and smiled when she eventual gave in and sat sideways. She sat awkwardly, her eyes trying to look everywhere but Joey, which seemed pretty impossible, he was looking mightily attractive and Lauren's hormones really were raging.

"How are you feeling?" Joey spoke into the silence

"What do you care? You want nothing to do with me or the baby." She scoffed, glaring at him.

"I never said that…" he protested

"well that's the impression I got. I'd quite like you to leave please…" she said firmly, standing up and opening the kitchen door.

"Lauren, please… I'm trying here. I'm trying to do the right thing…" he whispered. Lauren saw her Dad nod to Joey and then he and Tanya left them alone. "please let me explain…"

"Why should I ? you walked out on me… on both of us" her hands resting on her stomach "when we needed you the most… you yelled at me instead of holding me. You told me I was selfish and then you ran away..." she was crying now and hated looking so weak. "You won't even answer my calls. "

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Baby don't cry please…" his fingers brushed at her cheeks and wiped the tears away. "Hey… Look at me. I don't want things to be like this between us Lauren."

"That was your choice Joey, not mine" she whispered

"I know and it was a stupid, stupid thing to do. I can't even imagine how scared your feeling, me running out on you was wrong of me. I should have spoken to you." He stared across the table and Lauren took a breath, she wanted to kiss him there and then, tell him she needed him and that all was forgiven. But it wasn't that simple. "My Mum said you were ill that the baby was poorly too…I panicked and couldn't stay away, it's been killing me for along time Lauren." She swallowed and breathed deeply. "You ok ?" Joey frowned, he was quickly by her side helping her up as she shook her head and began to wretch.

"steady baby..." Joey held her hair back and began gently rubbing his hand in circles on her back. She threw up several times and then sagged back against him. She turned and rested her cheek against his chest, bursting into tears. "It's ok… I'm here, I'm here now" he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"You broke me Joey… I hate you so much" she said through tears, Joey knew she joking but understood there was some sense of meaning to her words.

"I don't blame you" he said "I'd hate me too." Lauren pulled out of his arms and moved to the sink washing her mouth out. She moved back and leaned against the work top, inadvertently showing her bump off more. Joey smiled as his eyes eagerly took in the beautiful girl before him. He'd royally screwed up. "I really love you Lauren"

"you had a funny way of showing it… you can't just pick and choose when you want to be there Joey, I'm having your baby…, I'm having the baby and keeping the baby" she said firmly

"I know you are…" he nodded moving around the table "c'mere" he held his hands out to her but she didn't move. "Please…" She took a step forward and moved into his arms again. Joey kissed her head hesitantly "I am so in love with you Lauren, every little part of you…"

"I'm not just me anymore though… you want me, you want the baby too. We come with complications… lots of them" She whispered

"I want the baby too…I never didn't want the baby. I just wanted my girlfriend alive and well more…"

"I'm ok Joey. Me and the baby are alright, I don't plan on going anywhere." Lauren tightened her arms around Joey, breathing his sent in.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're not ok. My mum said it was serious" he told her straight. "You need to talk to me, tell me everything"

"Does this mean you going to be there?"

"If you'll have me, yes. I want to be with you through everything… "

"You're not allowed to bale on me when it gets tough Joey, you say you're in now, that means for good, no matter what" Lauren informed him. She lay all the cards on the table, the ball was in his court.

"I'm in. 100%, I've wanted to be for a long time, I was just too scared that you wouldn't have me back " Joey took her face softly between her finger and thumb, turning her to face him.

"You boys can be really stupid sometimes, I've always wanted you Joey"

Their faces drew closer and Joey sealed the deal with a kiss, that Lauren happily responded to. His hand slowly moved to rest on her stomach, his thumb brushing softy under the her t-shirt. "Our Baby's growing in there…" he smiled, a besotted look on his face.

"Hum hmm" Lauren nodded "I'm scared Joey…" Joey sat In one of the chairs and pulled Lauren down onto his lap. Having her confess she was scared, meant a lot to him. In the time he and Lauren had been together, she hadn't ever confessed she was scared to him. Only once when she thought he was going to die.

Lauren bit her lip as she sat down, her body tired and beaten down by the pregnancy and she still had just under 3 months to go. The risk was even higher then she possibly imagined and that terrified her. "She's not very well…" Lauren mumbled

"Who isn't ?"

Lauren smiled crookedly her hands fiddling with her hem of her top. "The baby…"

"It's a girl?" Lauren nodded "Wow. That's amazing Lauren, A mini you hey?" he nudged her gently and noticed the reappearance of tears. "Why are you crying? Is this why my Mum said I needed to talk to you?"

"Things are so much worse than I thought they were going to be Joey. She's not growing properly, because my kidneys can't cope with the extra work and then because of that she got too much amniotic fluid and that's really bad" she started sobbing against him, his arms tightening around her.

"Shhhh, come on. Hey Lauren, baby calm down…" Joey breathed with her, getting her to copy his actions. "That's better baby… now tell me, what does this amniotic fluid thing mean?"

"It means the height of premature labour Or still birth is twice as much for me." She wiped her eyes and went to carry on talking, but joeys finger pressed softly against her lips.

He shook his head "that's enough for today baby…"

"You need to know everything . I need to know that if something does happen to me, you'll be a Dad to her… you won't like hate her or anything?"

"Lauren…" he groaned, he really didn't want to think about that eventuality, not even in the slightest.

"No Joey. I need you to promise me… please? Promise me?" she pleased.

Joey moved her off his lap, and tears sprung to Laurens eyes, until he took hold of her hands "Yes, I promise you. Not that you're going to let that happen though, right ?" he said teasingly. Lauren nodded and moved into his arms. Joey kissed her hair and took a breath in. He had missed her more than words could possibly say, and despite his previous feelings, he'd pushed them aside. Seeing how much she was suffering from it all had made him realised he'd been a bit of a Pratt. He looked at her hand and saw the ring sitting proudly on her finger "Your wearing the ring" he said with a smiled

She nodded "It's beautiful and the words meant so much... it made me feel a little safer knowing it was from you and I'd got a part of you with me"

"You always have a part of me with you" he placed his hand on her heart "In here"

"I've missed you" Lauren mumbled

"Missed you too. I missed that beautiful face of yours…"

"Just my face?" Lauren said acting offend

"I missed all of you" Joey replied. "What was that?" Joey pulled back from the hug and stared at her stomach, wide eyes "Was that? Did she?"

Lauren giggled and took his hand, placing it across her stomach "Meet your Daddy, beautiful " Lauren said softly, a few nudges under their entwined hands showing the baby was responding.

"Hello little lady" Joey said laughing, not able to quite comprehend what was happening. Just hours before he was being told off by his mother for nor being there for Lauren. Now he was standing with her feeling their child kick for the first time… it was so surreal.

**so everything is going to be ok now isn't it ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 60

Joey had spent the rest of the day at the Branning household, he'd tried his hardest to make things up to Lauren in every way he possibly could. He'd insisted that she spent the day in bed, which seemed the perfect remedy for a worried Lauren. Max and Tanya had both gone to work, Joey ensuring them he had things covered, much to Laurens relief. She was pretty fed up of being mollycoddled by her parents. He's even managed to persuade them to go out for their tea, to give them some time out too.

Joey had cooked for them and had even gone to the effort of cleaning her room, whilst she was in the bath, that he's run for her. He was pretty surprised at how messy her room was, Lauren was usually the very clean and tidy one. He could see her room was in the process of being redecorated, things were in boxes and he wondered, deep down, if they'd ever been unpacked from when they were supposed to be moving in together. There were a few baby things boxed up, but her noticed that there wasn't much. He guessed that was down to Laurens fear, maybe she didn't want to Jinx things.

He sat on the edge of her bed, holing the small white baby grown in his hands. It was tiny, he never imagined holding something small, so precious. He looked at the label inside, and a lump formed in his throat. The baby grow was for "tiny baby", Lauren had thought so much about things, she hadn't even had the courage to buy clothes for a "New born".

He folded the little item of clothing up and placed it back in the box where he had it from. The box he had put together were all New born clothes, he hadn't even considered tiny baby. He looked up and saw Lauren wrapped in a dressing gown standing in the doorway. "Hey, gorgeous" he held his hand out to her and Lauren took it, taking her position in his lap as Joey pulled her to him. "Good bath?" he asked

"Ye.." Lauren yawned and her eyes began to flicker.

"You look tired and pale baby girl , are you feeling ok ?" he asked concerned, Lauren nodded but it was completely unconvincingly. "Ye babe, totally believing you there." He slowly moved her from his lap and pulled back the covers on her bed. "In" he ordered

Lauren rolled her eyes "I need to dry my hair…" she said running her fingers through the ends. "It's dripping"

"I'll do it, now get in the bed" Lauren did as he asked and sat facing the wall, she crossed her legs as much as her bump would let her. Joey picked the comb up off the side and gently began pulling the comb through her hair. Lauren was surprised by his actions, she wasn't expecting him to be taking this much care of her. After a few seconds, her saw her shoulder start to shake and he knew she was crying.

He leant forward and kissed her temple and then her neck, just above her shoulder. "I know baby, I know" she leaned back against him, her whole body shaking with sobs. Joey put the comb down and moved his arms around her, so he was holding her against him. Laurens hands held tight to his arm that was across her chest and within seconds they were both crying. She was sobbing hardly able to speak to him, but Joey knew her reasons. This was the epitome of everything that had happened since Christmas.

The drying of hair was long forgotten and Joey moved to sit on the bed behind her. He moved Lauren between his legs, she curled up into a small ball leaning against his chest. Her tears were soaking through his shirt, she looked so broken. Her hand rested on her stomach and Joey noticed she was rubbing her hand gently across it, in an almost protective manor.

No words went between them for a while and Joey hoped that him being there would prove comfort enough. After about 20 minutes, her breathing had evened out and Joey realised she had cried herself to sleep. Joey wiped at his eyes and moved his hand on top of hers where it lay on her bump. "you have to be ok Princesses..." a small shift under his hand let him know that their daughter was ok, she was telling him she'd be fine.

**Well it's a very good job Joey's looking after Lauren isn't it? Poor girl is exhausted both physically and mentally. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews nearly hitting 800 reviews so I can't thank you enough ! I'll be back tomorrow xxx**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 61

It was half 10 when Max and Tanya arrived home, they had lost track of time and had become worried when neither Joey or Lauren were answering their phones. Max did a fleet through the downstairs and returned to his wife in the hallway "Must be upstairs, they're nit down here."

The two tiptoed up the stairs, Tanya noticing that Lauren's room was slightly ajar "Lauren were hom…" she stopped speaking as soon as show saw the two of them. They were both fast asleep, Lauren laying in Joey's arms, as he created a protective seal around her and their baby. Tanya moved over to the bed and pulled a blanket over them both. As she neared she could see the tear tracks on both of their faces and her heart broke a little inside. She flicked the lamp off on the side and left the room, pulling the door to.

"They ok?" Max asked

"Ye…they've both been crying Max, I guess it's properly hit them both. Laurens hardly talks about it and she's been needing her man…" she said softly hugging her husband close to her. "We'll get through it won't be Max ?"

"of course we will. She's been a fighter from birth remember? "

*JL*JL*JL*

Next morning Lauren woke feeling the best she had in a long time, she shuffled down in the bed, expecting to feel Joey in there next to her, but the other side of the bed was cold. Her heart sank and tears grew in her eyes. After everything he's said the day before, and then he'd just upped and left. Of course there was likely to be a rational reason but Lauren wasn't being rational. She looked to the end of the bed and found the box from Joey there. There was a sticky note stuck to the surface of it reading "Just a little something I've been putting together". She placed the note on the side and opened the box, her tears falling as soon as she saw the first item. Joey really had gone to so much effort, even when she though he didn't care, he really did.

She picked up her phone and Rang him with a smile but his phone went through to voice mail. She walked down stairs stretching as she did so. "Mum? Dad?" her voice echoed through the house. "Just us Baby…" she smiled.

She had breakfast but felt slightly sick after, it was something she was used to now. She went into the living room and lay in the sofa. She tried calling Joey again and was relieved when she got an answer.

"Hello?" he answered but his tone was a little harsh.

"Where are you?" she asked softly. She heard a females voice in the background, instantly feeling sick "Who's that?"

"I'm at work, if you must know and she's just a work mate... why are you so mad?" Joey listened on the other end of the phone as Lauren went into full rant mode. "Lauren stop yelling at me !"

"No! I thought you'd left, you Pratt. I thought you'd left me again"

"Nice Lauren… it's nice to know what you think isn't it?" he sighed "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Show bit back

"Don't be like that Lauren… look I'm sorry baby, I've got to go." He look behind him seeing the delivery man awaiting his signature. "I'll call you later ok?"

"Don't bother Joey... Go back to your friend " she mumbled and ended the call before he had the chance to respond . She regretted what she'd said immediately and tears sprung to her eyes. She felt guilty now. She frowned down at her stomach "This is your fault, making me all crazy". With a sigh, she went upstairs to change, opting for a long denim maternity shirt that she'd usually wear over leggings.

**Well Laurens in a mood isn't she? She's still scared fats Joey going to leave again... surely he wont ? 8 reviews before 8 for the next chapter... and then we'll have a third tonight if your lucky ! Xx**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 62

Joey was taking a break an hour later when he took a look at his phone, he'd got 17 missed calls from Lauren. He sighed and knew she was trying to apologise. He was about to put his phone away when her number flashed across the screen. "If your ringing to have another go at me then it can wait until I've finished work" he said as he answerd. The other end of the line was quite "Lauren are you there?"

"I'm bleeding…" she sobbed "I can't feel her moving and I'm bleeding a lot... I'm scared Joey, I'm really scared"

He was the one feeling guilty now, he should have called her back sooner "Alright ,it's ok, are you at yours ?"

"Ye" he could hear her crying and his heart broke for her. "I think I'm losing her Joey..."

"Where's your Mum and Dad, baby?" he asked already climbing into his car.

" they're at Work… out of town somewhere"

"Alright, just hold tight, I'm on my way" he reluctantly hung up the phone, rushing to his car and practically throwing his keys in the ignition. He turned the key several times, managing to jam it in the process. The engine churned a few times but the car failed to start. "Ahhh" he slammed his hands against the steering wheel "Fucking work!" he growled. A few more turns of the key and the ignition finally kicked in. The wheels screeched as he pulled off and darted around the corner.

Lauren was in a complete panic, she didn't know what was happening. Her mind had gone completely blank she was only just able to make the call to Joey. Her mind was a complete blur, it was like she didn't know how to breathe. She was scared, really scared.

She'd been running from the whole prospect of the baby not making it. No matter what she had been told, however much the odds were against her, she couldn't ever imagine not having the baby alive and well.

She was on her own and terrified. She was sat on the sofa and could feel the blood seeping through the material of the long shirt she had on and through to the cushions. Moving back slightly she managed to push herself a little closer to the edge of the seat. She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, she moved again and her body protests. A jolt of pain shot through her as what only could be described as a flood of water, hit the floor.

"No, oh no…" she cried her hand gripping to the base of her bump. She moved from the sofa to the floor, trying to get to the phone. She didn't quite have chance to reach for it as another trickle of blood tinted water ran down her leg. She moved onto all fours on the floor, cursing at how fragile she was, how unprepared she was.

Her body ached all over and Lauren just let her body do what it needed. She gripped tightly to the rug on the floor, crying out and saying a silent prayer.

**oh oh ! Disaster has struck everything that they've been dreading is becoming reality ... would I be pushing it for ten reviews before ten o'clock for the last of todays chapters? Go go go ! **


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 63

Joey lay his life on the line to get to Lauren, literally. He'd had several narrow escapes from other cars as he sped through the streets of the East End, he just prayed no speed camera had caught him. He finally made it back to the square, pulling the car up outside number 5 with an impressive manoeuvre.

He jogged up the steps and knocked on the front door, for some reason expecting Lauren to answer. It took a few seconds for him to remember the reason he was there, then his adrenaline kicked in. He reached under the plant pot on the windowsill and found the spare key. He opened the door with ease he stepped into the hallway seeing small blood droplets leading into the living room. He raced in calling out her name.

"It's ok baby…I'm here. Everything's going to be alright" he crouched on the floor, moving next to her, not caring he was kneeling in a very unhealthy amount of blood. He so was concerned with the sight of Lauren he hadn't noticed the full extent of what had happened. She was sat on the floor now, leaning against the sofa. Joey felt physically sick at the sight of all the blood.

His hand rested on Laurens shoulder as he shuffled on his knees beside her, he looked her over, his heart in his mouth as he saw she'd actually given birth and was holding the smallest baby he'd ever seen, against her chest.

"Joey…" Lauren whimpered, her eyes finding his and holding his gaze.

"I'm here…I'm here. What happened beautiful?" Joey pulled the throw of the sofa , breathing deeply when he saw all the blood soaked into the cushions. He put the throw around her shoulders to keep her and the baby warm. Lauren has been clever enough to put the baby inside her shirt so she was warm. He noticed the baby was really small, she was still and she was quite. "Lauren talk to me babe… come on beautiful talk to me..."

Joey watched in horror as her eyes rolled back in her head, her body going limp. "Baby… come on Lauren." He shook her gently but got no response. "Don't you are die on me…" he whispered, tears falling from his eyes. He quickly pulled rested his hand on the back of the Baby's head, she was warm, which gave him some sense of relief, but she was so tiny too.

Reaching for his phone he dialled 999 "999 What's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance please…" he said breathlessly

"What's your address please?" the voice at the other end of the line asked.

"number 5 Albert Square Walford."

"Ok sir and Ambulance had been dispatched, what's the emergency?"

"My girlfriends given birth, she's just gone 7months. She's passed out… she's had a kidney transplant 11 months ago and she's got something to do with excessive amniotic fluid …the Baby's not moving either " he said panicked

"Is the baby breathing?" the voice asked.

Joey leaned closer to Laurens chest, placing his cheek right next the baby's mouth, his mind having previously gone blank, he's not checked to see if the baby was breathing. "Yes, ye she is… it's really light though" he told them

"ok sir, I need you to make sure the baby is kept warm"

"she's on her mums chest, wrapped in a blanket… is that ok?" he asked, moving to kiss Laurens forehead.

"That's fine, has the placenta been delivered?"

Joey looked around a little and saw the umbilical cord was still attached to both the baby and Lauren "no, the Baby's still attached. My girlfriend…She's bleeding a lot though… there's so much blood" he mumbled

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey was unsure of how long he was on the phone to the emergency services, he was just simply following the instructions he was given. The paramedics arrived exactly 8 minutes after he made the call.

They rushed to the lounge and immediately took Laurens details from Joey. He could see by their faces, the situation was bad, he'd pretty much gathered that himself though. Joey stood by and watched as they worked on Lauren. He ran his hands though his hair and backed away, sitting with his elbows on his knees, leaning against the arm chair.

"Sir?" he looked up and was taken aback as the paramedic placed a small bundle of towel and baby in his arms. "congratulations"

Joey stared in awe at the tiny little miracle in his arms. The tears dripped down his face, as his daughter, moved in his arms. Her tiny hand, reaching up to her cheek and she wiped at her eyes. "Hello beautiful… " he whispered, not quite believing that this was real. "Is she ok?"

"She is early, so we'll get her fully checked over at the hospital, but she seems ok. She was shocked by the quick birth I think." Joey held his Daughter close to his chest and followed the paramedics and Lauren out to the ambulance.

The words of the paramedic ran over and over through his mind as they put a call through the radio "Unconscious and not breathing"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey was sat in the waiting room with Tanya, Max, Jack and His Mum. All three of them in floods of tears. Their lives had just changed forever.

**Now I'm running ... sorry back tomorrow xx**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 64

The room was in darkness, only a tiny sliver of light seeping through the gap in the scruffily closed curtains, they moved gently with the breeze, floating airily. Joey shifted uncomfortably in the chair, his body stiff and aching from the position he'd been in frequently for the last 7days. He stretched his arms out, rubbing the back of his neck.

Despite the early hour he's tried to go to bed, he was still tired. He hadn't slept, he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to his mind was just plagued by haunting images. He leaned back in the chair, holding onto the blanket in his hands. It still smelt of her. Everything did in his head though. Everything reminded him of her.

His gaze eyes flicked across the room and then returned to the blanket in his hands. His eyes were soon closing again, he felt sleep taking over.

His sleep was soon interrupted as it usually was around that time in the early hours of the morning . He leaned over and flicked the dim lamp on. He got up, taking the blanket with him and moved the few paces to the other side of the room.

"shhh, come on beautiful. Hey it's ok... Daddy's here, Daddy's here" he gently lifted his baby girl into his arms, settling her against his chest. Joey ran his fingers gently over her back and cradled her small body to him.

He bounced her gently, to stem her cries as he made his way to the kitchen to make her a bottle. Her little hands patted at his chest as she began to cry louder. His heart broke every second she cried, but she was just hungry, he knew that. But his baby girl wasn't happy, and that feeling was not one he liked.

As soon as it was ready the bottle was in her mouth and she was guzzling it eagerly. Joey pulled the blanket around her and sat back in the rocking chair in the bedroom. Within seconds she was asleep again, the gentle rocking, warm bottle and scent of her Mummy on the blanket had been enough to soothe her.

Joey stared down at the miracle in his arms and smiled, she looked so much like Lauren, little tufts of brown hair, mini pouting lips. Everyone who had seen her said everything but the eyes were Lauren, her eyes, they were like looking into her Daddy's.

"Fast asleep again ay princess?" he smiled, softly grazing her forehead with his fingertips. Her nose wrinkled a little at the touch, reflecting her mother perfectly "Mummy's double" .

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey had very successfully got himself and baby ready by 9am. She was happily in her car seat, perched on the kitchen work top, watching as Joey flitted around the living room. She was two weeks old now, having been kept in hospital for a week (just to be on the safe side) she was given the all clear and was allowed home. Home currently being between Joey's unorganized, half decorated flat and her grandparents house. Joey was doing well though, he had well and truly been thrown into the deep end but had taken it as well as he could have done. Max and Tanya had both offered to have the baby at their house until he was sorted- an offer Joey instantly refused. She was the only thing he had, the only hope he had.

**:( I guess everyone has guessed what's happened by now? Ten reviews and you can have the next chapter... trying to get as many of these posted before I go on holiday ! Xxx**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 65

Joey pulled up in Albert square half hour later. He stared at the all too familiar front door, and sighed, it was definitely different to all the other times he'd been there. It wasn't the same anymore. It felt empty without Lauren there.

He moved around the back of the car and lifted the car seat out. "Joey?" he turned hearing his name called, and found uncle Jack jogging towards him.

Joey shut the car door, holding the car seat close to him as the baby began to wake up. "Shhh, come on baby…"

"oh dear someone's grumpy this morning…" Jack smiled

"She's grouchy with me, I've just woke her up by taking out the car seat. Naughty daddy" Joey said softly.

"ye, Lauren was like that when she was little," Jack Laughed

"So I've been told." The front door opened, Max and Tanya stood on the doorstep. "I should get her in" Joey replied a little defeated. Jack could see the tiredness etched on his face, he felt sorry for him, so sorry for him.

Jack placed his hand on Joey shoulder "it'll get easier Joey…"

"How ?" he held back his tears "how will it Uncle Jack, she's not here… Laurens not here"

"Because it will. You know where I am if you need me. It's ok to ask for help. No one's expecting you to know what to do right away Joey… especially under the circumstances" A cry from the car seat broke their conversation. Jack smiled "go, go take her in".

Tanya was first to hug him as he reached her "Hello love"

"Hi Tanya"

"let's get you both inside" she looked around seeing some of the residents of the square spying on Joey and the baby.

*JL*JL*JL*

The three of them, four including the baby, organised some more things for her, they found the rest of the baby clothes Lauren had actually brought, she was right to buy the smallest size that existed, they also encouraged Joey to take some things of Laurens from when she was little, they hoped it would bring some comfort to him. After about half an hour, Joey was getting agitated. He folded the last of the clothes and placed them into a box, folding the lid over and placing it in the hallway.

"This is pointless, what's it doing for her" he looked down at the baby in Tanya's arms "I'm going… whether you like it or not". He stated taking his daughter gently from Tanya and placing her securely back in the car seat.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey drove to his destination, fully aware Max and Tanya had followed him in the car. He parked up and picked the baby up, wrapping her in the blanket and holding her in his arms. He walked through the corridors and reached rhea familiar room. Max and Tanya paused outside the door as Joey stepped in.

He moved into the room settled a murmuring baby against his chest "Look little girl… It's Your Mummy" he said, he reached out and took Laurens hand, bringing it to his lips "It's time to wake up Lauren…"

**Did I trick You ? Don't hold your breath just yet it's still a long way to go ... 8 reviews next chapter up ! Xxx**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 66

Joey kissed her forehead softly, brushing her hair away from her face and out of the way of the oxygen tubes going into her nose.

Lauren had been in a medically induced coma for the last two weeks. Unfortunately as medics feared, Lauren had bleed profusely during and after birth and had consequently lost consciousness. The mass of amniotic fluid had caused her body to bleed excessively, combined with her existing Kidney problems, Lauren was deemed to be in a very dangerous situation, with her life hanging in the balance.

Doctors had ran tests as soon as she was taken to the hospital and it had been discovered that the high production of urine and the poor filtration of waste products in her body had caused the onset of postpartum preeclampsia; a rare condition caused when there's excess protein in the urine shortly after birth.

Lauren had later been induced into a coma in order for her body to recover whilst causing as little damage as possible. Doctors weren't overly optimistic about the situation, but were doing everything they could.

Every day that passed was agony for Joey and the rest of the Branning's, but especially Joey. He'd been in such a daze after the birth he's almost forgotten he'd become a father and it wasn't until he was called to the special care baby ward he remembered he had another girl to love and protect now.

Things were initially very confusing when it came to the baby. Doctors were still unsure of how far along Lauren's pregnancy had been, so had to approach treatment for baby Branning with a lot of caution. After a few examinations by different doctors, it was estimated that baby Branning was born at just over 7 months gestational age. She weighed in at 4pound 9 and despite being very petite, was doing very well.

Joey was heartbroken when he saw her properly for the first time, he had gotten over the initial shock of things and so the situation felt so much more real. His daughter had been cleaned up and dressed, and Joey saw her features properly for the first time.

Those two weeks were tricky and tiring for all involved. Joey wanted nothing more than for Lauren to wake up and see their daughter, hold her properly… but that was a prospect that seemed to lessen more and more by each passing second. As the days went by, Laurens condition failed to improve, it wasn't decreasing either so I guess that was the silver lining of the very thunderous cloud that was looming above them.

Joey had been reluctant at the start to let anyone look after the baby. He held her every possible second only putting her down when she was sleeping and he was too, although that took a lot of encouragement.

Of course it didn't help much that Joey had nothing for the baby, everything was at max and Tanya's. He hadn't spoken much to them after he'd called to the hospital, he was shutting himself off from everyone, even his own mother struggled to get anything from him. Eventually, after some gentle coaxing, he let Max and Tanya help him out. He stayed the first night at their house whilst Max and Jack did some quick decorating of his flat (It was still a work in progress).

Tanya popped her head around the door and took a breath, she moved around the room and stood next to Joey. "Darling… she's not supposed to be in here" Tanya said softly. "Let me and Max look after her for a while"

Joey shook his head "No." he said firmly "she needs to be around her Mum… I need her here" he looked down at the perfect sleeping baby in his arms. "I'm Sorry Tan, but no. She's staying with me"

"We're not trying to take her away from you Joey. Sweetheart, you're her dad. She needs you. But you need to look after yourself Joey." Tanya looked at Lauren "she would want you to look after yourself Joey…"

"I don't have time to look after myself" He sighed, jostling his arms and shushing his daughter as her eyes began to flutter open.

"you have time now… use the visitors suite. Take a shower, have a shave and then go and eat something." She held a bag out to him "Max packed it… Please Joey. Do it for your daughter"

He nodded; albeit hesitantly, and kissed his daughters forehead, handing her to Tanya. "I'll be half an hour, tops."

*JL*JL*JL*

Max sat beside his daughter whilst Tanya spent some time with their granddaughter. He couldn't believe how quickly things had changed, one second Lauren and Joey were back together and things were looking better; less than 24 hours later, he was at a car auction, receiving a panicked call from Joey telling him he needed to get to the hospital.

He reached over and brushed Laurens hair off her forehead "Hey babygirl…it's Daddy." He smiled softy "You're a Mummy now baby girl and she's beautiful… Joey's smitten with her. We all are. You did so well Lauren, delivered her safely all by yourself… I'm so proud Lauren"

A movement in the doorway caught his attention and Joey moved into the room. "Well you look better son…"

"I'd like to say I feel it but, y'know" he shrugged and moved to kiss Laurens cheek. He really wanted to kiss her lips but there were too many wires in the way. "Any change?"

"No" Max informed him sadly. "I was just telling her about how well she did..."

Joey sat down in the second chair and moved it towards the top of the bed so he was nearer Lauren. "She did do amazing…I wish I had been there though. I should have answered her calls."

Max could see the hate in Joey's eyes, he blames himself. "I was not your fault Joey. You got there as soon as you could, you made her so happy Joey. You've no idea…"

"I do" he nodded "she made me feel it too. I don't know what I'll do without her Max… she has to wake up" he cried.

"She will Joey, I know she will" Max assured him. "I'll go and get your daughter, you should really think of a name for her son… we can't keep calling her The baby" Joey gave a gentle nod and watched Max leave, his eyes quickly returning to Lauren.

"I know I don't say it enough baby, and I haven't really shown it over the last few months, but god I Love you so much Lauren, it hurts to be away from you babe, to see you hurting like this. It's like being that 19 year old me again, watching you hurt and not being able to do anything about it." He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath "I'm doing the best I can with her Lauren, our baby... but she needs her Mum, I need her Mum… she hasn't even got a name babe. I have no idea what to call her… it's something we should do together… I'm scared Lauren, I'm scared I'm going to lose you and it's just going to be and her, we need you baby. Come back to me..."

"Joey…" The croaked word was like music to his ears, she was awake… she'd come back to him.

**and now Laurens awake Yay ! This is actually my favourite chapter of the story :) back tomorrow xxx**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 67

"Joey…"

"Hey, Don't try to talk too much baby" he kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered open and closed again. "God baby you scared me so much…" Lauren coughed a little and turned her head more towards Joey, he saw the fear in her eyes and reacted quickly. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Evelyn…" she breathed, her tears starting to fall. Joey frowned not understanding who she meant. "Baby… Evelyn"

He cupped her face gently in his palm, his thumb brushing at her cheek to wipe away the tears. "You want to call the baby Evelyn?" she nodded weakly "Ok… baby ok" he smiled. "God I've missed you" Lauren took his hand and held it tight in hers "I should get the doctor Lauren…"

"No." she swallowed hard and licked her lips "Want… Evelyn" she looked pleadingly at Joey "Please…"

"you know I can never say no to you… she's just outside With your Mum and Dad. I'll go and get her…" he said softly. Lauren smiled, her eyes following him as he left the room. Joey stepped out into the corridor and could see Tanya pacing With his daughter. "Laurens awake" he smiled as Max Looked up to him.

Tanya stopped pacing "She's awake?"

"yes" he moved towards Tanya and took Evelyn from her arms "she's asking to see her before we get a doctor… if I take her in will find the doctor?"

"Of course we will" Max said "How is she?"

Joey smiled "she seems ok. She named the baby… Evelyn"

Max placed his hand on Joey shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze "Evelyn ay? like it, you best take her in to meet her Mummy"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey pushed the door open quietly and stepped inside the room. Laurens eyes instantly found her baby girl. He perched on the edge of the bed and held Evelyn out to her. Lauren carefully took her daughter into her arms, counting every finger and deeming her perfect.

"Hi beautiful… I'm your Mummy." Joey saw her start to cry and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "She's so perfect Joey…"

"She's just like her Mummy" Lauren looked up to him her fingers gently brushing at the side of his face. "I've Missed you Lauren…"

"I'm sorry, I promise to never leave you or Evelyn, ever again."

"I am going to hold you to that promise baby girl." He closed his eyes breathing in with relief, Lauren was awake, they had the most perfect little girl. "Your my world Lauren… you and Evelyn."

Lauren gasped and Joey looked at her in concern "I never even asked…I just assumed. Do you like the name Evelyn?"

Joey chuckled "I think it's perfect. She hasn't had a name since she was born" Lauren looked a little guilty at that point, but it wasn't her fault "Things have been a little hard recently, I needed my girlfriend back"

"You have her now" Lauren smiled.

**I hope you all like the name, it took me ages to find one I liked ... it has meaning too which is explained in the next chapter. 10 reviews for the next chapter tonight, although it may be a late post xxx**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 68

"Well Lauren, I'm going to keep you in for at least 48 hours , no arguments, you've been in a coma for two weeks and have been really quite ill." Lauren sighed and looked at Joey who gave her knowing look. "can you remember anything that happened Lauren ?"

"not really…I just remember bleeding one minute and pushing once… she was here the next. I don't remember anything after that…" Joey could she se was getting worked up and moved onto the bed, passing Evelyn across to Max.

"Hey, don't get upset baby… it's ok. You're going to be fine "

"Joey's right Lauren, you're going to make a full recovery. Expect to be tired over the next few days as your body gets used to being awake again and I'd also like for you to keep on the dialysis while you're in hospital so your kidneys recover fully… but you are ok." Dr Needham told her patient "and congratulations on your little girl, she's beautiful"

*JL*JL*JL*

"You should get some sleep Lauren, You've been really ill. Me and Dad can look after Evelyn" Tanya said softly, reaching over to take Evelyn.

"I'm ok Mum…" Lauren whispered, a soft smile on her lips.

"Sweetheart, you heard the Doctor you need to rest"

"And I am doing, I can't really do much when I'm sitting in bed can I ?" her words were almost bitter as she spoke. Max looked at his wife, who had retracted and was severely biting her tongue.

He sat in the edge of the bed "We just want what's best Lauren…"

She sighed and frowned at her father "And palming my new born daughter off to her grandparents is what's best is it? I've been in a coma for two weeks…I'm not tired."

"You might not think you are, but we can see it in your eyes." Max gently brushed his hand over her head and then looked at Evelyn. "Maybe Joey can take her home for a little while and get some more things…"

"What don't you understand about the words "I'm fine" ? Please stop fussing" Joey could she her getting upset, her eyes were beginning to glisten with tears. He moved from his position in the chair and hugged her sideways to him. Her head rested against his stomach and he could feel her tears soaking through.

He looked up at Max and Tanya "Why don't you go and get a drink? Call and tell uncle Jack and Grandma and Granddad, that Laurens wake?"

Max nodded ushered his wife from the room. Joey pressed the green buzzer on the wall by the bed, Lauren still crying into his shirt.

A nurse walked through the doors a few moments later "Hi, can I help ?"

Joey nodded "Do you think it would be possible to have a cot brought in here for the little one?" he knew he was being a little cheeky, but Lauren needed to be around Evelyn and him.

The nurse looked at Lauren Crying and saw Evelyn sleeping in her arms "I'll see what I can do" she smiled. Joey nodded his thanks and turned his attention back to Lauren.

"Everything's going to be ok…" He told her "Nothing's going to happen you, or Evelyn. Your both safe…"

The door opened once again, the same nurse walking back in, pushing a small plastic cot. She could see she was intruding slightly, so left the cot at the foot of the bed and left.

"Baby… Let me put Evelyn in the cot ok ? Then you can talk to me" Lauren sobbed a little but moved to pass her their daughter to her Daddy. She let out a little murmur at the movement and stretched her arms out above her head. "Oh that was a big stretch…" Joey said softly, Evelyn murmured again "I know, I know. You don't like been woken up, I'm sorry" he laid her into the cot and tucked her blanket over her. "all better…"

Lauren smiled from the bed, wiping her eyes with a scruffy looking tissue "Your amazing with her"

Joey grinned, he was proud of how well he had handled everything and being a father seemed to come natural to him, once he was over the initial shock. "Your amazing too Lauren, you only held her for a few minutes and she was spark out… it takes me hours to settle her of a night."

"Tell me about her…" Lauren said. Joey looked at her confused, moving to sit on the bed, he held her in his arms. "I missed the first two weeks of her life… I want to know everything"

"Ok…" Joey moved them so Lauren was laying against his chest, his arms wrapping lightly around her. "She was born at about 12:15 on March 12th, in your living room." Lauren laughed a little "You delivered her all by yourself, but passed out afterwards. She was ok though. You'd put her under you shirt to keep her warm, which really impressed the paramedics, who I'd called. They cleaned her up, cut the cord and handed her too me. She was small but she was breathing."

"She was breathing?" Lauren asked

"Ye…it was light to straight with but the paramedics clears her airways and she was ok. We got to hospital and they took her to special care, why you went to A&E. They weighed her and she was 4pound 9. They said she was small in length but though you were just ever 7months pregnant."

"Dr Needham was right then… I was further along than they thought"

"Yep. Apparently you would have conceived around the being of September, a whole month before you though you did" he smiled. "She's a Brighton baby…" Joey mused

"What?" Lauren pushed herself up leaning on her elbow

"going by the new dates, she was conceived in Brighton" Joey laughed

"Huh, that was the day we were told babies were risky"

"You never do as your told do you?" he teased kissing her head "anyway… she was kept in the hospital for a week just to make sure there was nothing wrong, and despite being small, there wasn't. She was a very healthy little baby."

"And then what?"

"well then she was allowed to come home… we both stayed at your mum and Dad's for a couple of days, but it didn't feel right without you there. So uncle Jack and Your Dad did some quick DIY in my flat and that's where we've been for the last week… she wasn't initially allowed in here but I guess you're not the only one who doesn't do what they're told."

"Your brought her in here?"

"Yes, every day, even just for 5minuets until I was caught. My Mum and Your parents have been helping out why I've been here… then this morning I had enough, told them I was bringing her in and we were staying. I was talking to you and…"

"I woke up" Lauren said "I heard you talking…I heard what you and Dad were saying and you said she needed a name…I couldn't have you calling her the baby forever could I?" she teased.

"Why Evelyn, Lauren? You never mentioned anything to me even before you found out you were pregnant…"

"I chose it the day I found out she was a girl. I was flicking though the TV Channels and I came across this film…it was set in the 50's. I started watching it, I didn't know what it was called at that point, I just remember the little girl in the film. Her Mum had left her and her little brothers the day after Christmas, it was really sad and they ended up in church run orphanages, because their Dad couldn't afford to look after them… it's all about the fight to get his children back." Lauren looked across the room to her daughter "The little girl reminded me of what we were having, and that there was a possibility she wouldn't have her Mum either… the girl in the film was Called Evelyn."

"Baby…"

"in the end I found out the whole film was called Evelyn and I fell in love with the name. It was all about fighting for something and that's what I was doing…I found out that Evelyn meant Life too. And it made sense, we were fighting for life…"

"It's perfect baby. I'm sure she'll love it when she's older."

"You think so?"

"I know so" Joey assured her. "It's a good strong name. Evelyn Branning" he smiled "Best name ever"

Lauren giggled against him and sighed constantly "Joey?"

"Hum?"

"When I'm allowed home, can I move into the flat with you?" she asked, her cheeks blushing as she asked him.

"hmm, I don't know about that, I mean living with two girls, that sounds messy" Lauren frowned at him, pouting her way into his heart. "of course you can, where else did you think you were going ? Evelyn's already settled at the flat, we just need her Mummy"

"have you decorated her room?"

Joey laughed "Babe… you've seen my flat. I've barely decorated my room… but like I said, your Dad and Jack have been doing some decorating"

"Maybe it's something we can do together…when I'm out?"

"I'd like that, I've seen your art work it's amazing, I'll let you have full reign of the flat"

"Okay…" she smiled. Joey could feel her relaxing, her eyes falling shut. Within seconds she was sleeping against him.

Lauren had spent most of the afternoon from that point dosing in and out of sleep, like the doctor said, she still needed time to recover. Every time she woke though, she was greeted by her family, who never seemed to leave. Max and Tanya had returned to the room and from the look on Tanya's face, Max had had words with her.

It was just after 4pm when Lauren had, had enough. She moved Evelyn in her arms, resting her against her shoulder and rubbing her back. "Go home." She said, looking at both parents. Max and Tanya stared back, surprised at her sudden force. "I'm being serious, go home, come back tomorrow"

"Lauren .."

"no Mum please, I just want it to be me, Joe and Evelyn for a while. I love you and everything but you're mollycoddling me. Let me breathe. I'm 18 not 8 for god's sake. I've got my own daughter now… you can't keep tabs on me all the time" she let out a breath "I'm to be harsh, but it's the truth"

"Lauren, we didn't know that's how you felt darling… you only had to say" Max said.

"I didn't want to upset you." She shrugged "and I like you here, I do. Just not all the time."

"We'll go home then… bring you some things back tomorrow?"

"That would be great thanks Dad." Max Hugged her tightly and kissed her head "We Love you…"

"Love you too. Mum?" Lauren asked. Tanya had gone very quiet and seemed to be watching Laurens every move.

"Sorry Darling… yes we'll see you tomorrow." She repeated Max's actions and kissed Joey and Evelyn too. "Love you lot's baby girl."

**hey ! So everything is perfect for them now ! Two chapters left ! I'll reply to all reviews later xxx**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 69

It was another week before Lauren was given the all clear and finally allowed to go home, they'd celebrated her 19th birthday whilst she was in hospital, and by celebrate I mean a cupcake with a candle in and a few balloons tied to her bed. Lauren had hoped she'd by home for her birthday and She had been desperately trying to do everything the doctor had told her so she could go home earlier, but unfortunately her body needed that little more rest. The doctor had explained the extent of what had happened to her, how hard it had been to get a blood transfusion quickly because of her rare blood type, the way her body had almost given up. Lauren was feeling extremely lucky to alive.

The two arrived back at Joey's flat to discover copious amounts of boxes in hallway . Each box had been labelled with a sticky note telling them what it's contents was. Lauren had been very impressed by the organization, realising that her mum would have probably had more fun than she should have done when packing up her things.

"Baby… you have so much stuff" Joey laughed , placing the car seat down and shutting the front door. Lauren grinned cheekily, he was right, she did have lots of things…she didn't quite know how to tell him this was only half of it by the looks of things. "What are all the huge boxes over there?" he nodded towards a rather mountainous pile of boxes that looked brand new.

Lauren moved slowly went over to them and read the labels "They're the things for Evelyn's room we ordered online, Mum and Dad must have signed for them"

"I'll unpack it all later, come on…" Joey picked the car seat up and wandered through to the lounge and kitchen. Lauren was stood still, leaning against the wall. "Babe, you ok?"

She shook her head and smiled softly "hmm? Sorry… just thinking about the first time I was here…"

"ye? And whys that?" he asked a sense of humour in his voice

"well… if I remember rightly and I'm pretty sure I do. We had sex right here…" she bit her lip and looked up at Joey through her lashes "That was a pretty damn good night"

"They'll be many more nights like that" he grinned and moved across to kiss her, both of them becoming lost in the kiss.

The two pulled away laughing when Evelyn's cries emitted from the lounge. "What were you saying about many more nights like that?" Lauren teased walking steadily to see to her daughter. Evelyn was quick to settle as soon as she was in Laurens arms.

"Go to bed babe…I'll unpack everything"

"No way…I've been in bed for the last three weeks, I have my freedom" she grinned "you can do a bottle though and then I'll feed her and then, then WE can unpack and get things organised"

Joey rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to win "Fine… but I do all the lifting you can just sit and give orders." He kissed her forehead and smiled at Evelyn "and tell Mummy Ev, she needs to call Nana and Gramps" he walked over to kitchen and began to prepare a bottle.

"I'll call them later…" she said dismissively

"No you wont, do it now" he said firmly "I know you Lauren, if you don't do it now, you wont do it all and then they'll be round here knocking on the door."

" eugh Fine." She dug her phone from her pocket and dialled, there was an answer a few rings in. "Hi Mum it's me" She jostled Evelyn in her arms as she began to wake, she knew it was bottle time.

"Oh Darling, we've been waiting for you to call. Do you need picking up from hospital?"

"Sorry… no I'm already home. We've been in about 10 minutes." She said softly.

"Oh…I though your Dad and I were fetching you?" Tanya asked and Lauren could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I didn't want to disturb you… Joey was on his way back to the hospital anyway so." She shrugged and looked up to see Joey holding a bottle out to her. "Look I got to go Mum, Ev needs feeding."

"Ok Darling, look after yourself ok. We'll call to see you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good Mum, Love you, bye"

*JL*JL*JL*

Later that evening Lauren and Joey were lying in bed together, something they hadn't done for such a long time. Lauren sighed with contentment, her fingers entwining so effortlessly with Joey's.

Joey watched her every move, he couldn't rake his eyes off her. She was beautiful in every sense of the word and she was all his. "I'm so happy your home beautiful" he said kissing her neck softly.

"me too… it's so good to be with you Joey, to not have to worry about everything." She looked across the room, smiling as she saw Evelyn asleep in the Moses basket. "She looks so content and peaceful" Lauren had decided she wanted Evelyn in with them until she was a little older, it worked out better that way altogether. It gave them a chance to properly sort the nursery that had hastily been thrown together.

"Her Mummy's home that's why" Joey smiled "She's a good baby, we did good"

"Ye We did…" Lauren shuffled uncomfortably in the bed, a small pain shooting through her side, it had happened that quickly, she had no time to try and disguise it'

Joey raised his eye brow "Babe?"

"It's nothing, just stitch" she breathed, forging a smile.

"no it wasn't baby… please don't lie to me" Joey could tell by her face she wasn't telling the truth, plus the pain on her face told him it was a little more than stitch. He sat up straighter in the bed, looking Lauren over from head to toe. "You look pale babe…"

"I feel funny" she said softly feeling quite stupid she hadn't said anything earlier.

"why didn't you say anything ay?" his hand moved up and brushed her hair back from her face.

"We'd only just got home…" her eyes closed at the ache in her head, she could feel herself becoming less and less aware as the seconds past.

Joey flung the covers from the bed, quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Stay in the bed, baby ok? I'm going to call your Mum and Dad to see if they can have Evelyn and then we're going to the hospital" for once Lauren didn't argue, so Joey knew she must be feeling pretty bad.

He returned to the room a few seconds later, holding the car seat and baby bag. Lauren looked at him hazily as he moved around the room, haphazardly throwing a few things in the bag. "I've called your Mum and Dad, they're happy to have this little beauty" he smiled "we'll drop her off on the way"

"Ok…" she breathed. Lauren watched him get Evelyn ready and settled in the car seat and then he packed a bag for her too.

"All ready baby… Do you think you can walk?" Lauren nodded and took his free hand to get from the bed. Joey swallowed hard, his face falling as she left the bed. "Baby… You've bleed" he said softly. His eyes trailed over the deep scarlet patch on the bed where Lauren had been lying. "We need to go now"

*JL*JL*JL*

An hour later and Joey was sat patiently in the waiting room of the hospital, Uncle Jack and Max at either side. He'd been a complete mess when he'd dropped Evelyn off, so Max had ended up driving as Joey sat in the back seat to comfort his girl. Things weren't looking good. Doctors were assuming Laurens cervix was bleeding which again they'd been told was a side effect of her complex situation.

No one was allowed in the ER with Lauren which just made them panic more. Jack had arrived half an hour ago after Tanya had called him. Joey stood up from his seat staring through the window as the doctors worked on Lauren. He could see she was unconscious now. "What are they doing to her?" he asked as max placed his hand on his shoulder. Joey's eyes widened and he pushed open the door as a Doctor began to tear open Laurens shirt and start chest compression. "No… No!" Joey yelled in agony as he watched the scene before him. He fell to his knees holding his head in his hands as the cruel sound of the heart monitor flat lined.

**:o What's just happened? only the Epilogue left... 10 reviews and then it'll go up xxx**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 70- Epilogue

His eyes shot open, as he lay in bed. Something had woke him. He turned his head towards the bedroom to see it creak open and little footsteps pad along the floor. He reached over and flicked the bedside lamp on, seeing a very scared looking three year old in the doorway, sucking her thumb.

"Ev? Hey baby, what are you doing awake at this time?" he asked softly. She didn't reply at first, clinging tight to the blanket in her arms. A rumble of thunder sounded, closely followed a shard of lightening and Evelyn ran across the room to him. "That's why" Joey smiled. He lifted her from the floor and placed her in the bed next to him. "Did it wake you up?"

She nodded quickly, snuggling into her father's chest. "The tunder dada. It very loud" another rumble sounded and she buried into his arms. Joey held her tight kissing her forehead.

"There's nothing to be scared of baby… it's just the thunder and lightning talking to each other." He told her, it was what his Mum had always told him when he was younger.

"It sound angy…" she mused "you fink's it's angry?"

"It sure sounds it doesn't it?" she nodded "it can't hurt you though… your safe in here and the thunder is out there ok?"

"I stay in here wiv you?" she whispered, her thumb going to her mouth as she settled down again. "Peas?"

"of course you can baby… try get back to sleep now sweetheart"

"I's not very sleep any more dada" she said trying to stifle the yawn that would contradict her words.

"Oh really?" she nodded "Well, how about a story?" he asked.

"ok" she signed.

Joey shuffled her down the bed a little so she was tucked under his arm. Evelyn fidgeted a little to get comfortable, her blanked fisted tight in her hand. "Ready?"

"yes" she whispered

"Ok baby... once upon a time there was a beautiful princess called Lauren. Princess Lauren lived in a happy family, but she wasn't very happy."

" This Mammas story!" she said happily, Joey having told her many times before. " The pinses was poorly" Evelyn signed

"Thats's right, The princess was poorly and she needed saving..." Joey looked down at Evelyn and saw she fast asleep.

Within minutes of laying in her father's arms, Evelyn had dropped off. Joey on the other hand was now wide awake his mind in overdrive. He manoeuvred gently and switched the lamp off plunging the room into darkness once more.

*JL*JL*JL*

He felt the bed shift again a cool breeze appearing as the covers were re positioned, he could tell it was a little later now and the thunder had stopped. "I see we have a visitor" her voice whispered.

Joey nodded reaching around his daughter to take his wife's hand. "It seems she's just as scared as her mother is when it comes to thunder storms" he teased "I had to tell her the story about her Mummy" he said smiling as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I'm not anymore!" she protested, rolling over to be closer to him "And Ev loves that story... shed listen to it a thousand times a day" . Evelyn shifted in her sleep, moving to lie between them. Joey pulled them a little closer, so much had changed in the last three years he couldn't quite believe Lauren was still here. Especially after everything that had happened.

"Is he asleep?" Joey mumbled , Lauren placing her head against his chest and sighing contentedly.

"yes… finally. I think the storm woke him up, I fed him and rocked him a little"

"It took a good hour tonight" Joey smiled "Definitely not like Evelyn"

Lauren giggled, shaking her head "No, Jude is definitely nothing like Evelyn" Joey's hand brushed against her back, relaxing her instantly.

Joey was so thankful for Lauren to still be with him, three years ago when he's taken her to hospital and her heart stopped, he really thought he'd lost her. He needed a miracle and as it so happens doctors can work miracles (in Joey's opinion at least). They revived his girl. Her heart had been working too fast to try and replace the blood she was losing and it decided it needed a break. Lauren was placed onto a ventilator and taken down for surgery.

After hours of waiting, Jack, Max and Joey were told everything had gone well and Lauren was expected to make a full recovery. The bleeding had been from a tare in her cervix, stitches from the birth had come away and so she'd been slowly bleeding.

Lauren had woken the next day, looking much better than she had in a long time and the entire family were thankful for that. She'd sat and cried with Joey for a good half hour, swearing that she'd never do anything to put herself in that situation again. Looking back now they both realised that was a very silly thing to say.

24 hours later Lauren returned home for a second time, and this time followed Joey's word to a T. They spent the next few weeks getting the flat organised, making sure everything was perfect for them. Evelyn's room was decorated (but she was still sleeping in Lauren and Joey's room) and the rest of the flat had been given that homely feel.

Life seemed to be perfect from there, Laurens kidney function returned to a normal level; although she still had to attend frequent appointments, and her health was the best it had been in a long time.

By Evelyn's first birthday, the Branning family had grown, Jack and Ronnie had had another baby called Francesca, who James completely adored and he took on the big brother role perfectly. Lauren and Joey had got married in a small ceremony, although Max and Tanya did insist on throwing them a party afterwards. It was that day that Evelyn took her first steps too. The proudest moment for Lauren and Joey. The two of them were sitting in a booth at the Vic and Evelyn was with her Auntie Whitney and Uncle Tyler (Tyler officially asked Whitney out on Laurens 18th birthday and they'd been inseparable ever since), Lauren looked over to see her smiling little girl in Whit's arms. As soon as Evelyn saw her she was screeching with happiness and calling for her Mama. Whitney placed her on the floor going to hold her hands for her to walk, but Evelyn had other ideas and pulled herself up from the floor taking the few tentative steps to her Mummy and Daddy.

Once she'd stared walking, Evelyn seemed to grow up in the blink of an eye. Lauren and Joey decided the flat was too small for them now, and with both of them working they brought a house. It was the perfect home for them, a little nearer to Walford but still on good distance of Jenny's too.

They'd been in the house for 6months, Married 12, when their worlds were turned upside down. Joey returned home from work finding his wife sobbing in the bedroom. He'd tried to comfort her but was unable to work out the problem. Lauren broke it to him that she was pregnant again. This time round Joey's reaction wasn't quite as bad, in fact if anything it was Lauren who was reacting the worst.

Joey had told her he would support her decision no matter what she chose, and ultimately it was her decision. He was thankful Evelyn was at his Mum's that night as Lauren had spent the entire night crying. He literally dragged her to the doctors the next day having made an emergency appointment the night before.

The doctor ran a urine test and confirmed she was pregnant. They were referred back to Dr Needham.

Attending their appointment a week later, Dr Needham told them that Lauren was 8 weeks pregnant and that everything was perfect. She once again told them everything that was at risk, like she had the first time around but also added that because it was now more than 18 months after surgery there was less of a risk. There and then the decision was made, they were going to have a second child.

Unlike with Evelyn, the pregnancy went perfectly, Lauren was happy, her health remained positive and she enjoyed every second of it. Joey was blessed to able to see her throughout this pregnancy and he was more than happy to play the doting husband.

Lauren carried to full term and delivered a healthy baby boy (in hospital, much to Joey's relief) on January 18 2015. He was the spitting image of his father, but had elements of Lauren in him too on occasion.

Baby boy Branning was named Jude, a name that Lauren had thought long and hard about and they'd finally agreed on Jude, his Middle name Maxwell after her Dad.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey kissed Lauren on the tip of her nose as she lay against him, Evelyn now asleep against her. "She looks the exact same as you babe…" he smiled "she is perfect"

"Ye and Jude is just like you…a little monster" she chuckled "We did good didn't we? After everything, we did good."

"We did more than good, Lauren. Your amazing, from the 7 year old girl I saw all those years ago, you've achieved so much. You've had two beautiful children… Married the man of your dreams" he said cheekily, a smirk pulling at his lips. "You've had a kidney transplant and still managed to do all that before your 23. I'd say you're like a real life version of superwoman"

"You're the one with all the heroics. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be hear Joe…" he hand brushed down his face and neck, stopping on his heart. "You saved me" she said softly.

"And you saved me baby…I can't even imagine where I'd be now if I hand met you Lauren." The baby monitor on the side stated to sound, Jude's murmurs beginning again.

Lauren groaned "Does that child never sleep…" she moved to get out the bed but Joey stopped her.

"Stay, I'll go." He kissed her softly and made his way across the landing to Jude's room. He leaned into the cot and picked up his 4month old son. "Your supposed to be asleep Monkey" Jude smiled at the sound of his Daddy's voice, giggling as Joey lifted him to his shoulder. "Let's see Mummy…" Joey climbed back into the bed and settle Jude against his chest "we have another visitor" he smiled.

Lauren rolled over leaning across Evelyn to reach for Jude "Hi Baby boy…" she ran her hand over his head "He's so naughty" she laughed.

"He just likes the attention… this is us Lauren, our family." Joey looked at the four of them in the bed made for two. His beautiful wife and daughter and perfect son… he wouldn't change anything for the world. Saving her, really had saved him too.

**Did you really think I'd kill Lauren off ? There make too much of a perfect couple for me to do that ! I'm afraid that is the last chapter:( I've really enjoyed hearing all the feed back for this story so thank you all so much for your reviews nearly 1000 of them ! **

**So thank you all so much and I hope to be back soon xxxx**


End file.
